


All your Fault

by ValkuVauseQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But none of that we've known each other for 3 days ily shit, Dark Character, Dark Emma, F/F, F/M, They're true loves and have a connection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkuVauseQueen/pseuds/ValkuVauseQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/FLT The curse is never cast. Snow and Charming are forcing 19 year old Emma into a marriage she doesn't want. So she runs. Who does she run into? Could it be her greatest enemy, her true love? Or perhaps both... 9 years later Emma still hasn't returned home. Where could she be? (somewhat) Evil!SwanQueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Snow White’s Palace: 9 years ago_ **

_“No mother I won’t do it! I refuse to marry a man I don’t know love nor do I even know him!” How could her mother make her do this! She of all people should know the value of true love and this_ prince _definitely wasn’t it. “Emma, sweetheart, it’s for the good of the kingdom. You must do this. And how are you to know this man will not be your true love. You’ve yet to even meet him.” Snow said with a look on her face that said she_ wasn’t _about to give her only child away to a man eight years older than her for ‘the good of the kingdom’. Snow’s words, not Emma’s._

 _“I_ refuse _to do it! You cannot force me to marry somebody mother! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Snow gasped and Emma just rolled her eyes._

 _“Language Emma! You cannot speak like that around your suitors. They will think less of you if you do.” Snow scolded._ Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. _Emma thought._ This isn’t the first time I’ve heard this shit.I get it be a lady or no man will want you, whatever. _Just as she was about to say something highly inappropriate and would most likely give her mom a heart attack her father walked in. Emma’s always been a daddy’s girl and she’s got him wrapped around her little finger. “Daddy!” Emma yelled as she launched herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling him chuckle. “Hello Emma, it’s good to see you to sweetie. How has your fitting been?” He asked. Emma knew he wasn’t really interested and just did it for Snow’s benefit. “I hate dresses dad! They suck. And I don’t want to marry some stupid prince years older than I am! It seems highly inappropriate if you ask me.”_

_“Well no one asked yo-“ Snow started to say but was cut off by her husband._

_“Snow! Let’s be a bit more understanding now. I also don’t like the idea of my little girl being given away to a man much older than she is. But Emma you have to understand, we need_ some _way to unite our kingdoms. Now I hate to do this to you but you need to marry him. Not just for the good of our kingdom but theirs too. You understand right?” James looked at his daughter hopefully, hating himself for putting her in this position. The thought of his daughter with someone that wasn’t her true love made him feel ill._

 _“No_ father _I don’t understand. You two taught me of the joy and happiness that comes with true love my whole life ,but are now taking away my chance at even finding it because you want to avoid war?! I’m your_ daughter _I shouldn’t have to suffer for the entire kingdom because you two are two_ afraid _to fight!” Both Snow and James looked away ashamed, knowing what their daughter was saying was all too true. They were afraid to go to war again after almost losing the one they were recently in. Before they could speak Emma raced out of the room, out of the castle and into the gardens. It was the only place that actually brought her peace in her 19 years of being stuck inside the perimeter of the castle. Away from ‘danger’ and the supposed ‘Evil Queen”, who had yet to show after Emma’s 19 years of life. Yes her mother and father talked about her incessantly throughout her life, never uttering a good word about her, not even her actual name, but Emma learned when she was little that not everything was as black and white as they wanted her to think. This lesson was learned when she snuck into the throne room once when she was 10 and heard her parents order an execution. She saw a woman crying, clinging to her children and husband, begging for forgiveness. Emma didn’t understand what exactly happened at the time but she did understand he parents, her supposed_ heroes _, stoic faces as the woman’s head was guillotined in front of her screaming children and pleading husband. Emma never looked at them the same way after that. She never looked at_ anything _the same way. If they could do something so ‘evil’ and still have people who loved them then so could the ‘Evil Queen’ only if people gave her a chance…_

_And now they’ve given her no choice but to marry and become queen of a kingdom she doesn’t even want. It took Emma all of 30 seconds to decide what she was going to do. At midnight she would run. She would run away from everything she’s ever known and everyone who’s ever loved her and start fresh with a clean slate. At least that’s what she told herself._

**_Regina’s Palace: 9 years ago_ **

_Regina was mad, no, she was furious. Her advisors told her yet again of how she needed to marry, expand the kingdom, and she was done with these foolish suggestions. She stormed out of the council room leaving several bodies in her wake. Needless to say she’s going to need new council members._ Get married, _she scoffed_ how ridiculous is that? I’m the Evil Queen, I don’t need a husband to expand my land, I am quite capable of doing such things on my own. _Regina couldn’t get the thought out of her head. Her true love was dead and she would never marry just for the good of the kingdom again. No, she already made that mistake many years ago, though she did make up for it. She smiled, remembering the day she was made queen and ruler of the land. Until that nauseating Snow White and her precious, Charming, came and_ stole _her kingdom from her. She had her own domain now. And she ruled it well if she were to say so herself._

_“Killian!” She summoned her head of command, who trailed behind her quietly._

_“Yes, your Majesty?” He kept his head down, knowing better than to look her in the face when she was as angry as she was now._

_“Assemble me a new advising councils. One that_ doesn’t _consist of idiots this time.” She sneered. She was walking quickly to her own chambers only continuing to walk instead of magic herself there for Killian’s benefit. He was one of the only people the queen genuinely didn’t hate. And he was happy to serve her, even with only one hand. “Aye, your Majesty. Will that be all?”_

_“No I will be taking a walk outside of the palace, have the guards light a path to the forest. That will be all.” With a quick bow the knight switched directions and headed to fulfill his queen’s requests. When Killian left, she magiced herself the rest of her way to her chambers. It was the biggest in the palace, obviously, and was filled with purples and grays and the occasional green here and there, though she never understood her attraction to the electric color it soothed her nevertheless. She changed into more casual walking attire, consisting of a brown leather vest, black skin tight riding pants, her favorite pair of riding boots and the knee-length riding jacket. As Regina magiced herself to the stables, a place she only went when she needed to think without interruption, she slowed, looking at the place where Daniel’s grave was. Her true love, her happy ending, dead because of that repugnant Snow White. Regina will have her revenge one way or another._

_She mounted her horse and started to gallop into the forest, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach._

**_Emma’s POV_ **

_After she had made it back to the palace she ‘made up’ with her parents. They told her everything would be alright and she would grow to love the man who was about to steal her life from her. When she got to her chambers she wrote notes to her parents and closest friends Red, and Pinocchio. She explained to them that she couldn’t go through with what her parents wished for her to do. She tells them she’ll try and return one day, after she found happiness, if her parents hadn’t considered her a traitor and made it so she was in exile from her own kingdom. She really didn’t want that. Emma loved each of them deeply but could no longer live in her parents’ palace and without being miserable._

_When Emma finished her letters she placed them neatly on her desk and changed into her favorite riding clothes, took the sword her father had given to her for her 11 th birthday, and took a few gold coins just in case she needed them when she ended up wherever she was going. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. She had no idea where she was going but hoped when she got there she would find what she was looking for. _

_Emma quietly opened her bedchamber door and looked to make sure the guards were on their rounds. When she was sure she crept through the castle, using secret passages she learned of from her years of living here. When she got to the front doors of the castle she turned back and looked around one last time._ This is it _she thought_ I’m really doing it. _With a deep breath she turned her back and pushed open the doors, a sharp breeze rolling through and stinging her face. As she quietly made her way towards the path of the forest right before she entered she heard a guard call her. “Halt! Who goes there at this time of night? Show yourself!” Emma could hear the guard walking closer. Her brain raced, wondering if she should reveal herself or just run hoping he would be to slow to catch her, but before she made a decision she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around, rather roughly. “Princess? What are doing outside of the castle at this time of night without an escort? You know it is not safe to be out in the dead of night.” Emma had to think quickly on her feet, she wiped away the panicked look and put on her puppy dogs eyes that worked every time. “I’m so sorry! You’re very right about that good knight. I was just unable to sleep and felt I needed a walk without anyone constantly asking me questions. I knew other knights to be on their rounds so I thought it would be alright. I’m sorry.” She said hanging her head at the last part, making her voice sound small. The knight quickly reassured the saddened princess. “Oh, your Highness, that is quite alright I just was worried for your safety. You must understand that is the only reason I am here, is to make sure you continue to be safe. Having said that I still think it best if you headed back towards the palace now. You don’t have to go in but I would just feel better if you were closer.” He said with a small, respectful smile._

 _“I understand and I thank you for caring for me. I am sorry I must do this…” The knight quirked his brow, obviously confused by the princesses words. “Do what Princ-“ Before he could even finish his sentence Emma knocked him in the head the hilt of her dagger he apparently didn’t know she had. “Sorry I had to do_ that _.” She said then turned and ran as fast as she could into the forest. She could already hear him begin to regain consciousness and shout her name. Though she did get further she could hear her parents’ guards starting to call her name, and rush into the forest, trying to catch the run-away princess. Emma did the only this she could do. She ran. Fast._

**_Regina’s POV_ **

_Regina didn’t know how long she was in the forest, riding horseback, just trying to clear her head of all thoughts. Eventually she came to a clearing with a small stream near the end of it. It was surrounded on all sides by large, heavily bushed trees. She went to the creek and leaned against a tree looking up at the stars as if they were going to give she some sort of answer to all of her problems. Little did she know the answer to all of them was barreling through the forest no less than a mile away from the very spot in which she stood._

**_No one’s POV in particular_ **

_As Emma barreled through the shrubbery and darted under branches she failed to notice the stream that she seemed to be quickly approaching. When Emma finally saw it there was no time to stop, she would have to jump._

_Regina, on the other hand, turned her head quickly, to the sounds of trigs being broken. She squinted her eyes and saw a flash of yellow through the thick leaves of the trees. When the streak got close enough, she saw it to be a woman. A beautiful woman, in fact. Before she had time to react the woman launched herself across the stream. Straight. For. Regina._

_Before Emma could catch herself she saw a flash of a woman’s face before landing on her with an_ **oomph!** _Regina had the air knocked out of her, which she can’t say has happened often. Before Emma could even move, she was flying halfway across the clearing. When she looked up she locked eyes with the woman she landed on. Every bit of breath in her body left her like a punch in the gut. She stood slowly, as to not frighten the beauty standing before her._

_What Regina was feeling was along the same lines as Emma. As she stood, she gazed into the blonde’s eyes, the electric green she had always felt so safe with, staring straight back at her like a dream. Before she could even take a breath, the blonde woman spoke. “Are you alright?” she breathed, worry evident in her wide green eyes. It was undoubtedly the most beautiful sound Regina had ever heard. She swallowed, before she spoke and nodded. “Yes, I think I’ll be alright. Maybe you should watch were you’re going next time.” Emma gasped at the brunettes’ voice. There was only one word she could have used to describe it. Heavenly. “I am so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention and I’m trying to get away from m-“ Emma stopped before she gave too much away. Though the curious look the brunette gave her tells her she might need to give a little more to wane the woman’s suspicion._

_Regina walked slowly towards the blonde, her heart pounding in her ears. When she came face to face with the younger woman, she couldn’t help but admire her beauty. The way her blonde curls hung from her shoulders in disarray but still somehow managed to look breath-taking. She also couldn’t help admire the woman’s eyes that were so green they could be classified as blue if in the right light. She looked down slightly, and it was then she noticed the blonde woman was holding her breath. A smirk graced her face, and Emma felt as though she had finally known what beauty was. The brunette looked into her eyes and said “Breathe, dear.” That was all it took. Emma took in a big gulp of air and staggered back a few steps, but neither woman’s eyes wavered from the others. Emma obviously didn’t realize how much air she took in and started coughing, much to Regina’s amusement. Emma felt like a freaking idiot. She couldn’t even breathe correctly!_ What the hell is wrong with me? _She thought. When Emma finally figured out how to use her lungs again she stepped forward and put out her hand. “I’m Emma. Emma Swan.” Which wasn’t a lie. Swan just so happened to be her middle name. She said with a small smile that the queen found oddly adorable. Even stranger than that she felt herself give back the most genuine smile she had given in decades. “I’m Regina.” The brunette said. When their hand touched both women felt a shock course through their bodies, sending them to their knees. Hands still latched to one another Regina and Emma both looked up in shock. “What the hell was that?! Holy shit! That was intense, but_

_Awesome!” Emma said, voice getting louder with each word. She’d never felt anything as powerful as that._

_Regina just continues to look at Emma in disbelief._ No. _She thought._ This can’t be! It’s impossible! _But even as she thought these things, she looked in to Emma’s eyes the surprise there was unmistakable. She gulped. Both women slowly stood on their feet hands still clasped, eyes still locked. “Regina. What was that? You seem to know more about what just happened than I do.” Regina couldn’t help but shiver as she heard the blonde speak her name for the first time. It rocked her to the core. How did she explain this to her? It something that was virtually impossible. “Miss Swan, I know you are looking for an explanation but I have none so I am sorry.” Regina said in her royal voice. She definitely was not expecting Emma’s response._

_“First of all that’s bullshit and we both know it. Second of all, please, just call me Emma. Okay?” The blonde looked into Regina’s eyes like she was looking into her soul, which she pretty much was. “Listen to me Mis- Emma. I do not appreciate being called a liar. Do you even know how I am?”_

_“Well to be honest I don’t give a rat’s ass_ who _you are. No offense or anything but I mean is it important that I do? And you_ are _a liar. I have a superpower okay? And I can tell a lie a mile away. So spill.” Regina couldn’t believe this woman’s moxie. Though she didn’t know who Regina was, and that was a first. “Okay, dear, I’ll make you a deal. You tell me who are and why I had the wind knocked out of me and I’ll tell you who I am and what I know. Deal?” Regina wasn’t sure she should be doing this but the blonde intrigued her and she wanted to know more. Emma thought for a second. What did she have to lose anyway? An identity she didn’t want and she got to know who this gorgeous woman in front of her was too. “Fine. Deal.” Emma said. She took a deep breath, but before she could get a word out, her father’s guards came barreling into the clearing. “I’VE FOUND HER!” But the man stopped immediately when he noticed whose company she was in. He immediately left to find the rest of his men to bring the princess home ‘safely’. Emma stepped behind Regina, trying to blend in, in hopes the men would go away. This didn’t go unnoticed by Regina who frowned at the seemingly outgoing blonde looking scared. All of a sudden Regina felt nothing but protectiveness towards the young woman who now cowered behind her. She knew the moment she looked down into Emma’s eyes that she would do anything to protect what was hers. And that was Emma. She could just feel it. “I’m guessing they aren’t your friends.” Regina said, voice low and dangerous. Emma simply shook her head. “They were why I was running.” Emma whispered as she looked away from Regina’s eyes, but the brunette wasn’t having any of that. She grasped Emma’s chin gently forcing her eyes back up._

_“Are you a prisoner?” She asked the blonde slowly. Emma only snorted a laugh and responded with “No I’m far from it actually.”_

_“What do you mean?” Emma bit her lip nervously, temporarily distracting Regina with how much_ she _wanted to bite Emma’s lip. Emma sighed._

_“I’m the Pr-“  Before Emma could even finish her sentence, several knights on horses came bursting through the trees all yelling. “Get the Princess.” and “Down with the Evil Queen.”_

_The moment they heard that, both women stood stock still, finally learning the other’s identity. Emma took a chance and grabbed Regina’s face in her hands, while looking deep into her eyes. “_ Please. _Don’t let them take me back.” She whispered. Regina faltered. She wanted to stay_ with _the Evil Queen?_ Surely Snow and that Charming of hers have filled her head with nonsense about me. _Regina looked down at Emma, fear in the younger woman’s eyes but not fear of her, no, she was afraid of_ them. _“You do know who I am don’t you?” Regina asked, ignoring the threats the knights were screaming at her if she didn’t ‘release’ the princess. Emma knew, for some reason she just_ knew _Regina wouldn’t hurt her, so she nodded. “To them you’re the Evil Queen but to me you’re just Regina.” She said simply and shrugged like it was no big deal. But it was. At least to Regina. “Hold on to me okay?” She said softly putting a strand of blonde hair behind the woman’s ear. Emma nodded and leaned into Regina, wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist._

_Regina began channeling her magic. She shot it at anyone who dared try and take Emma without her wanting to leave willingly. Regina knew why she felt so protective of the blonde, she just didn’t want admit it, but she knew she would soon have to. When all of the men were successfully taken care of Regina walk with Emma back to her horse helping Emma onto the saddle. As Regina mounted behind her, she felt Emma lean back into her. Regina’s hard eyes softened and she tentatively held the younger woman around the waist as she started back to the palace. She heard Emma murmur something before she drifted off to sleep against Regina, which made everything Regina had endured that day worth it._

_Before Emma completely fell asleep in the secure embrace she mumbled out “Thank you, Regina.” Hoping the women behind her heard it, before everything went peacefully black._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Snow’s Palace (still 9 years ago)_ **

_“What do you mean she_ took _her? How could you let my daughter be taken by the_ **Evil Queen** _?!” Snow screeched. The knight flinched at her tone._

_“Your Highness, we were no match for her. She used her magic on us! And there was the matter of the princess. She was all but glued to the witch’s side. We had no clear shots.” His head lowered. He knew he was screwed._

_“I don’t care if she had_ magic _, your duty is to keep the princess safe and you’ve failed!” Snow narrowed her eyes. “Your services are no longer required Huntsman. I banish you from the kingdom! If I ever see your face again you_ will _be killed.” With that, Snow left the war room. Graham’s head hung as he went to collect his things. He had no idea where he was going but he was no longer welcomed in a place he called home for so many years._

**_Regina’s Palace_ **

_When they reached the palace, Regina ordered the guards to prepare the guest chamber. She didn’t dare let any of her knights touch the princess so she carried the blonde into the dining area. Careful not to wake her. She had the cook make an extravagant feast, knowing the woman would be hungry after her seemingly taxing journey._

_When she heard Emma come to, Regina couldn’t help but smile at the adorable look that crossed the younger girls face. It was a look between confusion and sleepiness and Regina felt her heart grow a little more in the presence of this young stranger. Emma rubbed her eyes, “R-Gina?” She said quietly._

_“Yes, dear?” she said amused._

_“Where are we?”_

_“We’re in my castle, Emma.” Emma’s heart jumped at her name coming from the brunette’s mouth._

_“You… have a castle, because you’re the, uh, Evil Queen.” It sounded more like a question but Regina understood all the same. “Yes, this is_ my _castle and_ I _am the Evil Queen.” Regina said, her mask slipping back into place. She wondered why the younger woman wasn’t afraid of her, or her reputation._

 _Emma couldn’t help but bark out a laugh causing the queen to stiffen and the guards in the room to become uneasy. Nobody dared laugh at the queen and get away with it. “I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at_ you _, I promise!” She said between fits of laughter. Regina couldn’t help the small twitch of her mouth._

 _“Then tell me, dear, what_ are _you laughing at?”_

 _“It’s just… you’re not_ evil _. Well at least from what I can tell. I honestly just don’t see it is all.” Emma had sobered considerably, but still had a smile glued to her face. Regina and pretty much everyone in the room was taken aback by the blonde’s words._ She doesn’t think I’m evil? Is she mental? Of course I am! Does she know of my reputation? The things I’ve done? _Regina’s thoughts were going through her head a mile a minute. Emma, oblivious to everyone else’s surprise, started eating the second food was set in front of her._

 _Regina was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Emma speak. “I don’t know if I’ve said it, but thank you for saving me. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there.” Her mouth was stuffed with food and her cheeks looked like they were about to burst. An action in which Regina should have been appalled by but instead found to be very… cute. She shook her head._ No! You don’t find her cute. You’ve only just meet her. You have no clue what kingdom she’s from or why she’s running.

 _“You are quite welcome. Though I think it would appropriate to ask_ why _you were running in the first place, and from what kingdom.” At this Emma ceased her eating and gulped, which didn’t go unnoticed by the queen. “I will not send you back to your kingdom if you don’t wish to go back but I need to know where it is you are from.” She said gently, picking up on the princess’ fear of going back. Emma nodded._

 _“You have every right to know where it is I’m from, but I’m only afraid of what it is you’ll do when you find out where that is.” Emma whispered just loud enough to be heard. Regina was now extremely intrigued but didn’t want to scare the girl away. Since she was at the head of the table and Emma sat directly to her right she was able to grab her hand without knocking anything over. Regina waited for green eyes to meet hers. “Emma, I assure you, I will not be upset with you, nor will I_ do _anything to you_.” _Emma looked for any sign of dishonesty in the brown eyes that were now gazing into hers. “Promise?” she asked._

_Regina nodded. “I promise.” She said with so much conviction Emma couldn’t do anything else but believe her. Regina watched as Emma bit her lip, a move she noticed the woman do several times since meeting her._

_“IcamefromSnowWhite’scastle.” Emma said so quickly and so quietly Regina barely caught a word she said._

_“I didn’t catch that, dear. What did you say?” Emma sighed._

_“I_ said _I came from Snow White’s castle.” Regina felt her whole body freeze at the name._ No… it couldn’t be. If she is from the castle and is the princess then that only means one thing. I am in possession of Snow White’s daughter. _Regina felt an evil smile come across her face. She looked at the blonde and wondered how she hadn’t seen the similarities before._ Oh yes, there is no doubt that this is her daughter. _But Regina’s smile faltered when the daughter of the woman she hated with every fiber of her being, looked into her eyes with such sadness, she could feel a piece of her blackened heat break. “So what are you gonna do to me?” She spoke softly, tears gathering in her beautiful green eyes but none falling._

_“Whatever do you mean?” Regina feigned innocence to what Emma found obvious._

_“Look I know how much you hate my parents, especially my mom. And now you have her daughter who is pretty much at your mercy. It’s not hard to connect the dots.” Regina’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the girl’s clever assumption. They both knew Emma was right. This would be the perfect moment to exact her revenge on Snow White and finally get her happy ever after. With that thought Emma flew across the room, colliding with the far wall, a groan tumbling from her lips. Regina stalked towards her slowly noticing how the girl slumped against the wall._ Why isn’t she struggling or running? She should be begging for mercy. _Regina came to a stop, their faces centimeters apart. Emma was looking down, eyes not daring to meet Regina’s._ Submission? _Regina thought. She grabbed the blonde’s chin roughly, forcing the younger woman to look at her. “I should kill you. No, I should send your limbs back to Snow White one at a time for as long as she lives.” Regina sneered onto Emma’s face, her other hand grasping Emma’s neck. The latter only looked back down in defeat, finally seeing the Evil Queen she heard about growing up. Emma looked back up into the brown eyes that were glaring at her._

_“Okay. Then do it.” Emma said. It wasn’t a dare though. No, it was acceptance. Regina could hear it in the blonde woman’s voice. And she didn’t like it one bit._

_“You would allow me to dismember you, body part by body part to send to your mother?” She truly did not understand the other woman’s resolve. Emma just nodded, keeping her eyes cast down. “Why are you so willingly accepting of this fate?” Emma looked up then, a look Regina had never seen shining on the other girl’s eyes._

_“Would it make you happy? To cause my mother such misery?” she asked the queen._

_“I would be happier than I have ever been in my entire life.”_

_“_ That _is why I would do it.” Regina didn’t understand. She was doing it for_ her _happiness?_

 _“You would be tortured your entire life and have your mother suffer the rest of hers for_ my _happiness? Why is that?”_

_“Your happiness is very important to me, though I don’t exactly know why. I just know that the mere idea of you happy makes me happy.” Regina couldn’t even hide the surprise on her face at the princess’ confession. The grip on Emma’s neck loosening, her eyes locking the green ones in front of her._

_“How could you possibly feel like that? We’ve only just met.” Regina’s voice wavered, her fears finally being confirmed._

_“You think I understand why in the hell I feel like this?! Why all I want to do is see you smile, or hear you laugh. I don’t fucking know, Regina! I don’t know why it is that every time I look into your eyes I feel like I’m drowning and I_ welcome _it! I don’t understand why every time you say my name, my heart does a fucking backflip! It makes no sense! According to you_ and _my mother, I should hate and be deathly afraid of you, but_ I’m not! _I feel so completely safe when I’m around you. So just kill me because I can’t deal with these feelings or the look in your eyes when you tell me you_ don’t _feel the same way!” Emma screamed into Regina face until she was done and she voice was gone._

 _At first Regina was angry, because who dared speak to her that way, and at the last sentence she snapped. “You think you_ know _me? You think you know what_ I’m _feeling? Well you don’t, so don’t assume you do,_ princess. _You don’t think I feel that tug at my heart? Or feel the contentment I haven’t felt in decades when I’m around you? Or how when you say my name it makes my knees weak! You think I_ like _feeling so completely vulnerable around you? So_ weak _? Well I_ don’t. _I_ want _to hate you and you_ should _be afraid of me, but I pray to all the gods that you’re not. And I_ hate _it. I_ hate _how you make me feel,” she took a deep breath. “But I can’t bring myself to hurt you. The sheer_ thought _of you being hurt makes my want to rip the heart out of anyone who does so. So,_ Emma _, do_ not _assume you know me, because I assure you, you do not!” When she finished, she was breathing heavily gazing at the woman you has brought such powerful emotions out of her in just hours prior to meeting her. Neither woman noticed how the guards were staring wide-eyed at the confession that they just heard come from their queen or the fact that during Regina’s speech they had unconsciously moved closer to each other. Their bodies touching at every point, and their faces so close that their noses touched._

_Emma was dumbfounded at the unexpected confession that was shouted into her face. She opened and closed her mouth several times but no words came out. Regina was getting impatient. “Spit it out!”_

_“You… you feel the same way?”_

_“Did you not hear a word I just said? Because I will_ not _repeat myself.”_

_“No! No, I heard you, I’m just... surprised is all. So what do we do?”_

_“What do you mean ‘what do we do’? We do nothing. I will not be acting on these feelings.”_

_“Like hell you won’t! You can’t just let_ both _of us suffer! It’s selfish, Regina!”_

_“Well that’s why I’m sending you bac-“ but before Regina could even finish her sentence, Emma grasped her upper arms._

_“No! You can’t send me back there!_ Please _don’t send me back there! I can’t be around them anymore! You don’t know what they are asking of me.” Emma’s eyes pleaded with the older woman. The queen’s eyes softened at the blonde’s broken voice and watery eyes._

_“And what exactly are they wanting you to do.” Eventually, after not having cried since she met Regina, the first tear fell and she could no longer hold back the rest. Regina felt her heart break and her anger rise at whatever was causing the princess so distress. Regina gently put her hands to the younger woman’s face, using the pads of her thumbs to wipe away her tears. “Please tell me. What’s the matter?” Regina said softer than she had to anyone since her love was ripped from her. Emma leaned into Regina’s hand closing her eyes. She took a ragged breath before she spoke._

_“They want me to marry a prince 8 years older than me. I do not love him but they don’t seem to care. My mother says it’s for the good of the kingdom.” Hatred for her parents leaked onto her voice. Since Emma’s eyes were closed she didn’t see the rage that contorted every inch of the queen’s face. Regina had never felt more angry than she did at that moment. Memories of her marriage to Leopold crashed into her. The thought of Emma sharing the same fate as she once did caused her hatered for Snow White to rocket to new levels she never even thought possible._ How could she do this?! To her own daughter! After spewing all that shit she does about true love she’s ripping her own daughter’s chance away from her to find it? No, I won’t kill her. At this point it would be too kind. She _will_ suffer for making my Emma feel this way. Wait? Did I just say _my_ Emma? She is not mine. I can’t make that slip up again.

_Emma felt Regina shaking, when she opened her eyes she gasped. Regina’s beautiful brown eyes were now completely black with rage and hatred. She gulped. “Regina?” She grabbed the hands that were still on her face and held them tightly, trying to get the infuriated woman to look at her. “Regina!” She said more forcefully. When black eyes finally found hers they softened. “Yes, Emma?” The voice didn’t belong to Regina but to the Evil Queen. It was low, husky, dangerous and kinda sexy, if Emma did say so herself._

_“You’re shaking. Are you alright?” She still gripped the queen’s hands, hoping to calm her somehow._

_“Oh I’m fine, dear. No need to worry about me. What you_ should _worry about is you mother. Because when I get my hands on her, she will feel nothing but pain for the rest of her life.” Her face was set, her voice neutral._

 _“So you’re not sending me back?” She asked hopefully. Regina looked at Emma, a small smile gracing her lips. She shook her head. “No, Emma, I am most definitely_ not _sending you back there.” The smile that grew across Emma’s face could have lit a room. “Thank you!” She screamed before looping her arms behind Regina’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss._

 _Before Emma even realized it, her lips were on Regina’s._ Shit shit shit! _She thought. She hadn’t actually meant to_ kiss _Regina but she was just so excited. Before she could move back, Emma felt arms at her waist pulling her closer. Regina’s soft lips moved against hers. She felt shocks go throughout her body unaware that the other woman felt the exact same thing._

 _Regina couldn’t think or breathe. All she could do was focus on the lips that were on hers. She felt like lightning was racing up her spine. She hummed in contentment when Emma’s hands found their way into her hair, pushing their faces even closer. Neither woman stopped until air became an issue and they began to feel dizzy. When they pulled away, Emma noticed Regina’s eyes were black but for a completely different reason now. She slowly unwound her hands from Regina’s hair and dropped them to her sides with a_ thud _. She cleared her throat. “Sorry.” Was all she could muster. Regina’s smirk grew at the obviously flustered woman. She moved one hand from the girl’s waist and brought it to her chin, her thumb tracing across the, now bruised, bottom lip. She probed the girl to look at her._

 _“_ Never, _apologize for doing something like that. Do you understand?” Emma looked up into Regina’s eyes. She nodded. “Good.” She smiled and leaned down kissing the blonde again. Loving the way Emma unconsciously moved closer to her. But before it could escalate Regina heard a voice from behind her, causing Emma to pull away abruptly._

 _Regina growled when she felt the blonde start to move away from her, so she just tightened her arms around Emma’s hips and turned to the sound from which the voice came._ This better be damn important. _“What is it?” She seethed the knight gulped._

_“I just wanted to inform you that the guest chamber is ready.” He squeaked. She loved the way everyone feared her. Well everyone except for Emma that is. “You interrupted me, without knocking I might add, to inform me of something so insignificant?” She help out her arm and the man was soaring across the room landing feet away from her and Emma._

_“I’m s-s sorry, your Majesty. I w-was unaware you h-had a guest.” But before Regina could respond to the idiotic guard she heard Emma start chuckling. Regina shot her a look. That said ‘respect me and shut up’. Emma just laughed harder._

_“Sorry Regina he just looks kinda pathetic. I’ve never seen someone beg for such a stupid reason. People were never afraid of my parents like they are you. It’s pretty fun to watch to be honest.” A smile slowly made its way across the queen’s face. “You find this funny, dear?” She asked amused. Emma just nodded. The knight was extremely confused but didn’t dare speak. “You can go, knight. Consider this a warning.”_

_“Thank you, your Majesty! You are too kind.” And with that he ran out of the room like it was on fire. Which cause Emma to laugh even harder. “Are you ready to go to your room?” Regina asked when Emma finally stopped laughing. Emma frowned a bit when she heard this. “My_ own _room?”_

_“Yes is there a problem with that?” Regina was a bit lost at the blonde’s confusion. Emma bit her lip, and looked at Regina shyly._

_“I was just hoping I could stay in your room.” Regina’s eye’s raised and Emma realized what she had just said. “No, no! Not like that, I just want to sleep in the same bed as you. That’s all I meant.” She rushed, trying to rectify her mistake._

_“And why would you want to stay with me?”_

_“Because you make me feel safe and I don’t want to be away from you.” Emma said quietly, looking down at her feet. Regina looked at the younger woman and smiled gently. “Emma.” She said, waiting for the blonde to look up. “Yeah?” Regina took both cheeks in her hands and looked into the eyes of the woman that made her feel alive for the first time in years. “You may stay with me for as long as you wish.”_

_And Emma did just that._


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up with her face covered in hair that wasn’t her own. She smiled. Emma. The only person who could make her heart beat ten times faster with just one look. Regina leaned on her side with her head propped up by her hand. She brushed a few strands of hair away from the lover’s face. She noticed Emma’s eyes flutter beneath her eye lids, so she leaned in and kissed both. “Good Morning, my love.” Regina whispered, brushing back blonde streaks.

“Mmmph.” Was all Regina got in reply. She knew Emma wasn’t one to be woken easily, luckily after 9 years she’s learned a trick or two. She knew she shouldn’t because it bothered the blonde but she also knew she would get a laugh out of it. Regina sat up with her back against the headboard and cleared her throat.

“ ** _EMMA SWAN_!** What do you have to say for yourself!?” Regina’s voice echoed off the walls of their bedroom. Emma shot up out of bed tumbling backwards of the side of the bed, landing in a heap in the ground. The blonde jumped to her feet looking around frantically before landing on her cackling queen. She narrowed her eyes.

“That was _not_ funny, Regina! I can’t believe you just did that! Why the hell did you wake me up, we’re supposed to be _sleeping_. The sun isn’t even all the way up, babe.” Emma dropped back on the bed with a frustrated sigh. She was extremely tired and didn’t appreciate being ‘queened at’. (That’s what Emma would call it when Regina acted all regal and queen like towards her). But the sound of Regina’s soft giggle filling the room made her heart swell and race just a little faster.

“I’m sorry, dear, I just couldn’t resist. Are you alright? You fell pretty hard.” Regina’s laughter died down, her voice hinting a bit of concern.

“I’m fine, Regina. Just wasn’t expecting to be queened at this early in the morning is all.” Emma smiled at Regina’s scoff. Regina had to admit, at first she didn’t really like the term Emma had come up with but after a while it grew on her. Emma crawled across their bed and sat down in Regina’s lap, looping her arms around the queen’s waist and nuzzled her neck. She placed small kisses along the column of the brunette’s neck, smiling at the sound of contentment that the queen was making.

“Unfortunately we don’t have time for this. The only reason I would _dare_ wake you is because we have a meeting in the war room today.” Though they had a meeting Regina didn’t relinquish her hold on her blonde beauty. And as if one queue a knock came from outside their door, signaling their time to leave. “Enter.” Regina said regally. She knew it would only be Killian or Graham, who she acquired shortly after she saved Emma. Both have seen the women in very compromising positions and were some of the only people allowed to see the affection that was shown between the queen and her knight.

Killian walked into the room with his head down, but couldn’t help a smile small when notice the white knight being cradled against the queen affectionately. The White Knight, the Queen’s Savior, or whatever else people would call her now a days, was an extremely feared woman throughout all the kingdoms. _Almost_ as feared as the queen was. Though no one except Queen and the few she has confided in know the Knight’s true identity. When not with the Queen or close friends she was ruthless and cold but also respected by all of the queen’s guard. Well, by all those who weren’t jealous of her that is.

“Queen Regina, there seems to be a ruckus in the war room.” He kept his head bowed. Though he was a friend he would not want to over step his boundaries.

“What kind of ruckus, and why can’t you take care of it? That is your job, Captain.” Regina did not enjoy being interrupted for nonsense.

“I apologize, you Majesty, it would appear it is beyond what I and Graham are able to control. All the members have gone absolutely mad.” Regina narrowed her eyes at his words. She nudged Emma out of her lap, and strolled across the room to her mirror. “Show me.” Regina’s eyes widened at the sight. The room was filled with men fighting, yelling and throwing things everywhere. Some were fighting with fists, some with swords. Others were yelling until they were blue in the face. She could spot Graham frantically trying to calm the men from destroying anything. She felt Emma come up behind her and take in the commotion. “Holy shit.” She muttered.

“Indeed. Killian! What is the meaning of this? Why is there fighting inside of _my castle_?!” Killian gulped at the Queen’s tone. She was not happy. Not. One. Bit. The Queen didn’t have many rules which he was grateful for if had to say so himself. But one of the main ones was ‘No fighting in the castle unless told otherwise.’ Which meant that every man down there fighting has disobeyed a direct order from the Queen.

“Majesty, some blokes began to spew nonsense about not being able to protect the Queen and the others retaliated, than all hell broke loose and they began beltin’ each other.” Regina nodded and took a deep breath. She was furious. A few simple castle rules and yet they still haven’t figured it out.

Emma took another look at the mirror and started to laugh, startling the other two in the room. She was bent over at the waist clutching her stomach, her laugh filling every crevasse of the room. Neither the Queen nor Captain could help the smiles that graced their lips at the sound. Regina’s stomach did a summersault at seeing her love so happy.

“And what is it you find so funny about this, dear?” Regina quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, waiting for an answer. When Emma’s laughter finally died down she was wiping her eyes with a big smile stretched across her face.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at what you’re gonna do.” Emma saw a confused look go across Regina’s face. “I’ve know you well enough to know when you’re pissed and right now you’re wearing your ‘I’m pissed, how dare you disobey me face’. Those guys down there are kinda screwed.” Realization flashed across Regina’s face and so did a wicked smirk that always made Emma’s stomach drop. In a good way.

“That they are, my love. Killian you are dismissed. Inform Graham to cease his attempts in trying to stop the fighting. When we arrive those fighting will be punished. Severely.” A shiver went down at the Queen’s dark tone. He nodded and left the room.

Regina turned to Emma, who still had a smirk on her face. “You still find this amusing? You _are_ aware I’m about to punish those men down there don’t you?”

“Well they _did_ defy a direct command from you, so yeah I know you’re about to punish them.” Emma stepped closer to Regina until she was a breath away. “As long as you promise to punish me too.”

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and leaned in, her mouth at the younger woman’s ear. “ _That_ , can definitely be arranged.” She nipped at the ear then pulled back. “But not now. Now, we must go.” Regina snapped her fingers and they were engulfed in purple smoke. When it dissipated she was dressed in a purple dress, with black lace and jewels along the low cut neck line. Emma was covered neck down in the Queen’s armor. It was black, but when the light hit it just right could be mistaken as white, and had the Queen’s crest in the middle of the chest plate. Emma loved it almost as much as Regina did. It was very light but was also enchanted making it almost impenetrable. The Queen had the best blacksmith in the land create her sword and armor, and enchanted it herself, not wanting to take any chances with Emma’s safety. Emma found the original amount of armor ridiculous and was able to talk Regina into getting rid of some pieces. Emma was the most skilled fighter of all the men in the guard. She was already dangerous enough being protected by the Queen but was even more so when she no longer _needed_ protection.

Regina looked at her White Knight, not able to help growl that emitted from her throat. She loved Emma’s armor. It made the younger woman look fierce, dangerous and sexy all at once. She felt like she was on autopilot as she walked over and crashed her lips to the blonde’s. They both moaned at the impact, aware of the bruise that it would leave. Regina’s tongue swiped across the blonde’s bottom lip, being granted entrance immediately. They fought for dominance, even though Regina was queen she allowed herself to submit to Emma at times, enjoying it when her lover took control. Now wasn’t one of those times. Finally winning the war they had going inside of their mouths, Regina backed Emma up until she hit the vanity and placed both hands on either side of her waist, effectively trapping her.

“You look absolutely delectable, darling.” Regina moved her lips lower, dipping her head to Emma’s frantic heartbeat.

“You don’t look half bad yourself, _my Queen_.” Emma was breathless and knew what addressing Regina by her title did to the older woman. Regina growled biting down on warm flesh, soothing it with her tongue then biting again. She loved marking Emma. That was people _knew_ who she belonged to. Emma groaned as each bite got rougher. “’Gina.” She whimpered, her fingers digging into the other woman’s shoulders.

“Yes, Emma?” She asked, releasing Emma’s neck with a pop.

“W-we gotta go. Th-The war thing.” Her sentences were choppy and her breathing was erratic but Regina had learned over the years to understand what the blonde was saying.

“We _will_ be finishing this later. Or maybe we won’t. I haven’t decided your punishment yet.” She smiled at Emma’s groan and grabbed her hand. “Let’s get this over with.”

**…**

When Regina pushed open the doors to the War room she took in the chaos. Men were shouting and fighting each other, completely unaware of their queen’s presence. _Absolutely barbaric_ she thought. With a snap of her fingers everyone was frozen, save herself, Emma, Killian and Graham. Only heads were able to move but they didn’t need to look to know who immobilized them. The Queen.

Regina strode through the room, around the men with Emma a few paces behind. The room was deathly quiet except for the sound of the queen’s heels walking slowly around the room.

“What do we have here?” She spoke at a regular volume, knowing she would be heard. She turned to Emma, who had one hand on the hilt of her sword, looking positively lethal. “What does it look like to you, my White Knight?” Emma stalked around the room, looking several men in the eye until they looked away. _Cowards._ She thought. After a moment she spoke.

“Well from what I can see, it looks as if we have a bit of a quarrel going on in the War room. How ironic.” She said with a smirk. Regina’s lips twitched but she remained passive. She walked to where her and Emma’s thrones sat, noticing blood on the seat. She swallowed, closing her eyes.

“Savior, if you would come here a moment.” When Emma stepped beside Regina, she noticed a look in her brown eyes that would have made even _her_ fall to her knees and beg for mercy. “Is that what I think it is?” Emma’s eyes flashed toward the thrones, a look of understand crossing her features.

“Yes, my Queen, I believe it is.” Regina turned facing the men who looked upon her with nothing but complete fear in their eyes.

“Who **_DARE_** defile _my_ throne?! Who was fool enough to spill blood inside these walls?!” Everyone, not including Emma, flinched at the Queen’s booming voice. No one dared to speak, instead they all stood there, in whatever position they were stuck in, waiting for the Queen’s wrath to come crashing on them. “Nobody? If you do not speak now, your punishment will be more painful than I already have planned.” Surprisingly, and stupidly, a voice spoke from somewhere in the crowd.

“Well you’re just gonna kill us anyway, whether we tell you or not!”

Regina’s eyes scanned the crowed, looking for the imbecile who spoke. She used her magic to find the man who seemed think he knew what the Queen had planned. Regina could hear Emma behind her snicker and whisper “Idiot.” She couldn’t help the smile that found its way across her lips. When the magic found the man, everyone else in the room was forced onto one knee, so Regina could see him.

The man who spoke was not one of her knights. She did not recognize him at all in fact. “Killian, Graham. Come here.” She snapped. They stopped a few spaces in front of the queen, heads bowed. “Who is that man?”

“I believe he is a new recruit, who we have just obtained, your Majesty. He’s not even been here a week.” Graham was the one who answered.

“And what kingdom has he come from?” This defiant man made her curious to say the least.

“That I do not know, your Highness.” Regina nodded and the two men stepped back to stand to her left, Emma at her right.

“Where are you from, boy?”

“With all due respect, I do not see how knowing where I am from will help you.” The Queen narrowed her eyes as the man spoke. With a smirk he continued. “And I am most certainly no boy, your Majesty. Allow me to _show_ you how man I really am.”  Before he could finish his last word, Emma’s hand shot out and the man flew to her, falling at a heap at her feet. Emma rarely used her magic. Mainly because she had Regina who just did it _for_ her, but this was different. This was Personal. She dragged the man off the floor, her hand clamped around his throat.

“Do you know who I am?” The man nodded, wide-eyed. “Who?”

“You’re the Queen’s White Knight!” he rasped, trying to breath with a hand around his throat.

“I am. So you know just how dangerous I can be, I presume.” He nodded quickly. “Then listen here, _boy_ , of you _ever_ speak of my wife in such a way again, I will not hesitate to rip out your jugular and feed your body to the wolves. Do. You. Understand.” The man gaped. He didn’t know the famous White Knight was _wedded_ to the Queen.

“You were asked a question, you gobshite! Do not have to be asked twice!” Killian yelled at the man.

“Yes! Yes, I understand. I apologize! I didn’t mean anything by it!” The man looked at the queen then back at the knight. The look in the blonde woman’s eye made the man almost piss himself where he stood. Or dangled, technically.

“Oh, it isn’t _me_ you have to beg for forgiveness. But if I am given the word I will _not_ hesitate to kill you. Slowly.” Emma was furious at the man, who dared speak about _her_ Regina like that. Like she was a piece of meat instead of a goddess who deserved to be worshipped. She dropped the man and looked him in the eye. “You will respect your queen. Now, beg her for your life.”

The whole time this was going on, Regina looked on amused and slightly aroused at her wife’s protectiveness. She knew her to be very protective but to see her like this. Dominating, terrifying, hostile, was a major turn on. Regina turned her eyes to the man who was now kneeling at her feet begging for forgiveness. She looked out towards the other men who were watching on with fearful and curious eyes. Her eyes moved towards the blonde’s and noticed all the tension leave her body, her beautiful green, sometimes blue, eyes softening as they connected. She gave her a small smile before returning her attention to the new knight.

“What is your name, **_boy_**?” Regina asked, putting emphasis on boy, for her own amusement. The man looked up as he answered.

“Neal. My name’s Neal.”


	4. Chapter 4

_“What is your name, **boy**?” Regina asked, putting emphasis on boy, for her own amusement. The man looked up as he answered. _

_“Neal. My name’s Neal.”_

“Well, _Neal_ , need I remind you that you’re entered _my_ kingdom, and have been living on _my_ land. Yet you have the audacity, to speak to me like that? Tsk tsk tsk. Now answer me. Why have you come to my kingdom?”

Regina had her hands clasped behind her back while she walked in a circle around him, as if floating, while she spoke.

“I’m not from anywhere specific, your Majesty. I’m more of a nomad. I’ve come because I find that it is time to settle down somewhere.” He spoke low, keeping his head down. _At least he’s learning._ Regina thought.

“Be that as it may, I want to know why you’ve chosen _my_ kingdom. Why you’ve chosen to pledge your allegiance with _me_.” Regina did not trust this man. But she might be able to use him if she’s able to get the right information out of him.

“Rumors have gone around to several kingdoms saying your guard are the most well-trained, and most feared. I thought that if I were to pick one then here is the best option.” The man’s head remained down, hands flat on the floor in front of him. He knew he already screwed up with the White Knight, he _really_ didn’t want to with the queen herself too.

“Well I’m glad people are aware of the power my kingdom holds and that you’ve chosen to be a knight here but I _still don’t believe you_. What are you not telling me?” Regina stopped in front of him again, her feet a hairs length away from his fingertips. Neal’s hands started to break out in to sweats. He _can’t_ tell her why he’s really here. He was supposed to lay low and now he’s in the freaking spotlight. _If she knows Snow sent me she will kill me on the spot._ He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a _crunch_ followed by pain racing down his arm. He then realized the Savior had smashed the hilt of her sword onto his hand. He noticed the queen had moved back a few steps, a smirk gracing her face. The White Knight crouched down so she was face to face with him. He couldn’t help marvel at the woman’s beauty and tried his damnedest not to check her out head to toe.

“Either you will answer her, or you will be made an example of. Do not make the mistake of testing my patients because you will lose. Got it?” Neal nodded frantically. When she stood, he took his opportunity to ogle her. _By gods, what I wouldn’t do to have that. If I had her alone for just a minute, she would be beg-_ His eyes lingered longer than he had meant to and the next thing he knew his body felt like it was being set on fire. He let out an excruciating scream making everybody in the room flinch.

Emma’s head napped up towards her wife, brows furrowing in confusion. Without knowing, while Emma was was threatening Neal Regina had taken her chance to read his thoughts. She could only do it for seconds at a time but what she did hear, made her quake with rage. She held her hand up, moving it like she was turning a knob. Neal’s screams got louder before she dropped her hand.

“How **_DARE_** you! You really must be a fool if you think I will sit back and do nothing while you think of my _wife_ in that manner. She is _mine_ , and mine alone.” Regina was fuming. _How dare he think of my wife?! She is **mine** and nobody else’s!_ Regina was seeing red. Her thoughts murderous. Emma finally understood what was happening. Regina had read Neal’s mind. She knew her wife was reluctant to do it because it always took so much energy out of her and she could only hear for a few seconds at a time. Emma closed her eyes, pushing some of her magic to Regina via their bond. They had found out they were able to do this without touching after they had first made love.

Regina felt Emma probing her with her magic. She gave her a quick grateful glance before turning back to the pathetic man in front of her.

“I should skin you alive for even thinking of her. What was the rest of that thought? What would you do? If you had a minute with her she would be begging, perhaps? Is that it? You want to _fuck_ my wife?” The room fell silent. The soldier’s eyes narrowed at the man. Yes, the queen and her knight were ruthless, but never did they punish someone who hadn’t rightly deserved it. They would all gladly die for either of them. They were all smart enough to never think of the knight or queen in a romantic fashion. And if they did, they made sure neither woman was around.

Emma stood, watching her wife carefully. She knew the man was staring at her, she was trained to feel eyes on her in every direction. The look on Regina’s face said this man would be within an inch of his life _very_ soon. She chuckled, drawing everyone’s attention to her. She walked toward the brunette, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. Regina’s eyes softened and Emma could feel some of the anger ebb away. “Be calm, my queen.” She whispered. Regina nodded, taking a deep breath. Emma looked over at the brown haired man.

“If you thought _I_ was protective, then you should see my wife when somebody so much as _looks_ at me the wrong way.” Emma wasn’t bragging or threatening, she was simply stating a fact. Regina would, and has, sent people flying across a room for looking at Emma a certain way. Neal’s eyes widened. “I’m extremely tame compared to her.” The blonde gave him a smirk that basically said ‘you’re screwed’ and caught it loud and clear. His mouth opened and closed several times before words came tumbling out.

“I-I, n-no, it’s not, t-that’s not what...I can expl-,” But before he could even finish Regina’s hand shot out again, as if she were holding him by the throat. Neal started gasping and coughing. Water came out of his mouth in spurts. He was drowning from the inside out.

“ ** _You_** do not get to speak.” Regina walked towards him slowly. “I would like you to know I would _not_ have killed you if you had stayed quiet and kept your head down. The only people I was going to punish were the men who started it.” Regina smiled maliciously. “But now you _are_ going to die. But don’t worry it will be quite some time before I grant you such kindness and put you out of your misery.” She came to a stop directly in front of the man, who was now red in the face and holding his neck. “Now do you have anything to say after I have been so courteous as to grant you your life?”  The magical hold on his neck was released, and he took in gulps of air. Still the idiot, he began to speak the wrong words…again.

“I’m not the only one who stares at her! We **ALL** do!” He heard groans behind him, thinking they were because he had sold out the others and not about his suicidal stupidity. Regina kept her composure only quirking an eyebrow at the words.

“Is that so? I doubt my guards would be _stupid_ enough as to think something like that. Everyone in this castle knows that if you choose to make advances to what’s _mine_ , you will cease to be. Now, my White Knight,” She looked over towards Emma who had a small smile gracing her lovely face.

“Yes, my queen?” Emma walked to stand next to the brunette. An evil smile grew across the queen’s face.

“Paint me a picture.” She said, locking eyes with the terrified man who looked at her with a confused expression. Everyone else in the room shuddered, having seen the White Knight’s ‘paintings’ before. Emma smiled as she unsheathed her dagger.

“With pleasure, your majesty.”

**_…_ **

Snow paced her and Charming’s room restlessly. She knew it was a good enough idea but she couldn’t help but worry.

“Do think Neal’s alright? I mean we haven’t received anything from him yet and he said he would contact us within the week. Charming, what if something’s happened?” The small woman bit her lip worriedly. Charming got up from where he was sitting, putting his hands on Snow’s shoulders.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Snow. You know how it is _there_. He can’t be compromised or the consequences would be dire. When he has a chance he’ll send a messenger owl and all will be okay.” James looked into his wife’s eyes lovingly, trying to reassure her that it would all turn out as planned. “When he gets the information he needs he’ll be back before we know it.” Snow smiled and leaned into his sturdy chest, listening to his heartbeat. “We will avenge our daughter.” Snow sighed into his chest.

“I know we will. Regina will die for kidnapping her. She will pay. If it’s the last thing _I_ do.”

**_…_ **

When Emma finished, she stepped back and looked at her wife, who sat regally in her, now blood free, throne. She took a glance back at her work. The man’s back was bloodied with intricate lines going in every direction. She knew she was supposed to make a picture but she thought this was so much better. Regina stood and moved next to the blonde. She looked at his back and laughed a genuine, stunned laugh. A sound that nobody except for, Emma, Killian and Graham, heard often. Really it only happened when the queen’s Savior did something extremely entertaining. It was at those time that the men remembered _why_ the fought for the woman. The sound wrapped around every heart in the room, bringing smiles to their face. A happy queen was a happy kingdom and they couldn’t help but thank the White Knight, because before her arrival the queen didn’t even so much as smile.

“I’m assuming you like it?” Emma smiled brightly at Regina who was wiping tears from her eyes. Regina returned the smile, grabbing her savior’s hand and kissing her knuckles.

“Yes, dear, I love it. Your best one yet.” Regina looked back at the man’s back and smirked. It read:

_‘Queen Regina’s little bitch. With the intelligence of the White kingdom’s rulers.’_

Neal’s breathing was labored as he started to move. The pain in his back was unbearable but he found every time he started to pass out a jolt would go through his body keeping him awake. He craned his neck around to look at the two women who were smiling at each other. His brows furrowed a little. _How would they know what the white kingdoms rulers were like? Probably just the queen spreading rumors._

“Now what are we gonna do with you?” Regina voice was hard, and smile was gone, a scowl firmly in place. Neal knew she wouldn’t kill him. Not yet anyway. He had information they needed, he could use that to _his_ advantage, and get the upper hand. He began to speak but hesitated. He didn’t want to speak out of turn again, though. Afraid there will be even worse repercussions. The queen noticed this and narrowed her eyes.

“Speak. But do refrain from saying anything else foolish.” Neal gulped before he spoke.

“You can’t kill me.” He realized how it sounded and he rushed to correct it. “No, no! I didn’t mean you _can’t_ as in aren’t able to, it was just a… suggestion, I guess.”

“And why are _suggesting_ I shouldn’t kill you?” Regina was intrigued with what would refrain her from killing him.

“I have information you need.” He cringed at the queen’s dark laugh. It was nothing like the care free one he heard only moments ago.

“And whatcould _you_ possibly offer _me_? I require no information about anything.” Neal couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“I don’t know, your majesty. Not even if it pertains to a certain couple in the White kingdom?” At his words the room came to a standstill. You could hear a pin drop. The queen’s eyes burned with a fire he’d never seen before. The White Knight growled and put a hand on the queen’s shoulder.

“ ** _Everybody Out!_** ” The queen’s voice boomed through the room, echoing off the walls. The other men didn’t need to be told twice as they ran out of the room, stumbling over their feet. They only people left in the room was Regina, Emma, Graham and Killian. They all stared at Neal, who was becoming more nervous as the seconds passed. _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea_ , he thought.

Regina closed her eyes, taking several calming breaths. _Of course this has to do with them._ She opened her eyes, staring the man down with the coldest glare she could muster. The shiver that she saw go down his spine made an evil smirk appear.

“You will tell me what you know or I will _force_ it out of you.” Her voice was low but he still heard it. He struggled to his feet, wincing in pain as he did.

“No. I want to make a deal first. I give you the information, you don’t kill me.” His voice stayed strong until the end where it wavered a bit.

“Who do you think you are? You are in my castle. Trapped by _me_. You are in no position to make deals.”

“I think I am. If this wasn’t important to you, you wouldn’t have sent everybody in the room away. You can torture me, but I won’t tell you anything.” He crossed his arms over his chest with a wince. Hoping his speech was believable.

“What is it you want exactly, hm? A room here? Immunity?”  Regina was furious. She needed the information but she would not be getting it by _giving_ him something. Neal had to refrain from letting _a night with your wife_ slip into his thoughts.

“Nah. All I want is for you _not_ to kill or torture me and a spot in your top ranks. Like captain perhaps?” Killian spoke up at this.

“Hey, you’re not getting a bloody thing so you can take that offer and shove it up your-,” He stopped when Regina yelled at him.

“Killian! Enough.” She turned back to the man who she wanted to kill more than anything right now. “Fine. I won’t torture nor will I kill you. But you don’t get the captain’s position. You may assist the captain and head of arms. You will sleep in one of their room, in a cage, and will be let out in the mornings. That is the only offer you will get. If you don’t take it then so be it.” Regina knew that once she got the information out of him he would be as good as dead. He’d be an example in front of the entire guard, showing them what happens when you attempt to blackmail the Evil Queen.

Neal thought. He knew it was a pretty good deal and if he didn’t take it he would be killed or tortured.

“Fine but I want a blood oath that you won’t kill or torture me after I give you the information.”

“That’s fine. Let’s do it now. Savior, if you would perform the ceremony.” Regina magicked a bowl and ceremonial knife, placing it on a stand. Emma bowed her head. Both Killian and Graham moved behind the man with their hands on their swords in case he decided to try something. Regina and Neal stood across from each other glaring at each other until Neal had to look away. Emma began.

“It will be witnessed that this ceremony is between Queen Regina Mills and Sir Neal…”

“Cassidy.” He mumbled.

“And Sir Neal Cassidy. The agreement states: Sir Neal Cassidy will not be killed or tortured by Queen Regina Mills in exchange for the truthful and detailed information he holds relating to the White kingdom, which is to be given within 30 days from now. Should either of the two break this contract they will be…” Emma thought for a moment. In blood ceremonies the consequence is either already given to the person giving the ceremony or they could make it up themselves. Emma loved making up the punishments because they were always ridiculous but kind of funny. “They will be set ablaze automatically, never dying but feeling every flame on their skin until _I_ put them out of their misery. If one of the parties refuse the consequence or in any way tries to get out of, or alter the contract they will immediately forfeit and suffer the consequence.” Emma looked at Neal, his face deathly pale. Then she looked toward Regina, who had a tiny smile on the edge her lips.

“Would either party like to forfeit at this point?” When both shook their heads Emma continued. “Your hand, my queen.” Emma took her soft hand gently caressing it her thumb.  As carefully as she could she dragged the dagger across the brunette’s palm, letting the blood run into the bowl. She then held the hand between her hands and put it to her lips as she healed it. Regina gave her a smile then gestured over to Neal who looked at them in awe. Never had he seen either woman so gentle or calm. Emma sighed and let go of Regina’s hand to snatch Neal’s rough, calloused one. She all but stabbed the dagger into his hand as she put it over the bowl to let the blood mix. She dropped the hand roughly, not even bothering to give him something to wrap it with. She placed the tip of the dagger into the bowl. Her eyes closed and she began to whisper the incantation to bind their contract together. The air around them began to move as Emma’s magic wrapped around their bodies in a golden smoke. When it dissipated she opened her eyes.

“Let it be known that the contract between Queen Regina Mills and Sir Neal Cassidy is complete.” Regina nodded and magicked away the table and its contents. She turned to Neal.

Well, Mr. Cassidy there you are. You now have 30 days to tell me the information or suffer the consequences.” She smirked at him.

“You cheated! I never said a specific time when I’d tell you! And I never agreed to being detailed!” It was Emma who spoke this time.

“Well do you wanna forfeit? You’ll burn forever because I definitely won’t being killing you but you _can_ forfeit.”

“No I won’t let you win. Just show me to where I’ll be sleeping.” Neal scowled at the women.

“Very well. Your _cage_ is ready. I’ve placed one in both Killian and Graham’s rooms so they can choose who will be unfortunate enough as to get you. See you in the morning Sir Cassidy.” Regina turned to Killian and Graham. “Show him the ropes and how things work. He must be in your sight 24/7. Am I understood?” Both men nodded and responded at the same time.

“Yes, my queen.”

“Good. You are dismissed.” With the wave of her hand she and Emma were gone, leaving the three men standing in the war room.

**_…_ **

“How could you serve them? Do they have something over you? I mean they are cruel and heartless. They probably don’t know shit about runnin’ a kingdom.” Neal was babbling away as Hook walked with him towards his room. Graham agreed that they’d switch every two days and he had the first two. Killian turned quickly ramming Neal against the wall with his good arm as he held his hook against the other man’s face.

“Listen here, mate. You won’t speak of them like that again or I’ll have your head. They are the two most compassionate people I know. I serve them because I _want_ to. They run this kingdom with an iron fist but never have they dueled out a punishment that wasn’t well deserved. The punishment you received should have been more severe but they had _mercy_ on you. It’s best you don’t forget that.” Hook walked into his room moving toward the cage that held a cot inside it. “In ya go, lad.”

“You’re not really expecting me to go in there are you?” When Killian stayed quiet. Neal huffed and strode into the cage. “This isn’t right.” The captain just closed the door and locked, jiggling the bars to be sure it was locked.

“You’re right. It should be a dungeon cell.”

**_…_ **

Emma was exhausted. The magic used to perform the ceremony took a lot out of her and she just wanted to sleep, cuddled up next to her wife. Emma looked around their room looking for a sign of the brunette. She heard a sound come from the bathroom and went to investigate. When she walked in she saw Regina perched on the edge of the tub completely naked, looking at her expectantly.

“Holy hell…” Emma breathed. Even after 9 years of being married seeing Regina still managed to take her breath away every time.  Emma honestly has no idea _how_ she got Regina. They woman was lust in the flesh, wrapped in an angel’s disguise. She remembered the first time she saw Regina naked. She literally passed out for a few seconds waking to see the angel herself hovering right above her. Regina crooked her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion, making Emma’s breath hitch in her throat.

“I thought you could use a bath after the magic you used today. I’m very proud of you, that’s a difficult spell to perform.” Emma smiled as she padded over to the tub.

“Well I have a good teacher. She’s really sexy too.” Emma smirked at Regina’s raised eyebrow.

“Oh _is_ she now?” Emma nodded enthusiastically.

“Totally! She’s so sexy. Brunette, has these brown eyes like pools I could just fall into. And don’t even get me _started_ on her body. Wooo! Yeah, she basically the most beautiful thing on this earth.” Emma smiled and took one of Regina’s curls in her finger, twisting it. She looked into brown eyes.

“Hold me?” She asked, biting her lip. Regina simply smiled softly stepping into the water and opening her arms for Emma to get in. Emma’s body molded against Regina’s perfectly, fitting like a puzzle piece. She sighed as she settled in the warm water between the brunette’s legs. Strong arms pulled her close and she felt a chin rest on her shoulder.

“How are you?” Regina asked drawing circles on Emma’s torso. The blonde shrugged.

“I’m fine. Why?” Regina sighed. She knew her wife hated talking about her parents but with what was happening they _did_ need to talk about it.

“So you’re perfectly fine. Not bothered with your parents at all. Not at all curious on how their doing.” She felt Emma start to pull away so she tightened her arms around Emma until she settled back against Regina.

“Don’t call them that. They stopped being my parents the moment they tried to marry me off to some dipshit prince. There’s always a part of me that will love them. I mean they’re my parents and they raised me for 19 years but I don’t _want_ to love them, Regina. I want to hate them! I _do_ to hate them, so much, but there’s a small part of me, a very small part, that still cares and I hate it!” Regina sighed against Emma shoulder giving it a chaste kiss.

“I know how you feel. You know how Cora was to me. What she did… I hate every day of my life but I also love her, despite everything she’s done, because she’s my _mother_.” Emma grasped Regina hand, intertwining their fingers. She knew the brunette loathed talking about her mother and she appreciated that Regina did anyway. For her. She turned to look into brown eyes. Emma couldn’t help but gravitate to the woman holding her, pressing their lips together.

Regina sighed when Emma’s lips touched hers. The things Emma could do to her without even trying astounded Regina, even now. She moved her hands from Emma’s stomach moving it to the back of the blonde’s neck, bringing her in closer. They stayed like that for a while, just getting lost in each other’s touch before they had to break apart for air. They pressed their forehead together, keeping their eyes closed. Emma opened her eyes waiting for Regina to open hers. When their eyes locked, Emma smiled.

“I love you.” She whispered, bringing her hand to cup the brunette’s face. Regina couldn’t help smile at the words or her heart picking up every time Emma said it. She turned her head, kissing Emma’s palm.

“I love you too, dear. Now sit back and let me take care of you.” She began to wash Emma and the blonde’s head lolled back onto the brunettes shoulder, humming.

“That’s great, babe. This should be a regular thing.” Her eyes were closed as she mumbled into Regina’s neck, placing a small kiss there.

“Yes, I bet you’d like that, but I don’t think I have the time or patience to bathe you every day.” She smiled as she continued running the cloth across pale skin.

“Well, damn. I’ll do it for you too, if you want, cause this is so relaxing. I feel tingly all over.” Regina just laughed finishing and dropping the towel back into the water.

“I’m done. It’s time for you to get up, dear.” When the blonde didn’t respond Regina heard light snoring and looked down to see her eyes were closed. She smiled, shaking her head. “What am I going to do with you?” Regina poofed them into their bed, holding Emma against her chest. She placed a light kiss in the blonde’s naked shoulder.

“Sleep well, my love.” She whispered before letting sleep take her too.

**_…_ **

“Ay! Up and Adam, mate! We’ve got to talk with the queen about her schedule.” Killian threw clothes into the cage. “Make yourself presentable.” Neal groaned as her rolled over on his cot.

“She doesn’t know her schedule?” He began changing when Killian walked into the bathroom.

“ _We_ don’t tell her, idiot, she tells _us._ Now hurry it’s never good to be late.” Neal rushed to get dressed, not wanting to piss off, her majesty. When he was ready Killian was all but sprinting while Neal tried to keep up. Wincing at the pain the radiated from his back. “Now when we get to her chambers remember to _always_ knock and wait before being invited in. Keep your head down and don’t look at them directly unless told otherwise or spoken to directly no matter _what_ they’re doing. You _don’t_ talk back nor do you question what she says. You listen and memorize her day because she will not tell you twice. And trust me when I say, messing up her schedule will lead to severe punishment if she doesn’t like you, and mate, she doesn’t like you.” Neal listened with rapt attention, trying to remember all the rules.

“Are you saying she likes _you_?” Neal snorted. “I didn’t think she liked _anyone_.”

“The Queen has grown to genuinely like very few people. Graham and I being part of the fortunate few.”

“So Regi-,” Killian stopped abruptly, spinning around to face the other man.

“Now listen here. You never, _never_ call the queen by her given name. I can count on my one hand how many people are allowed to call her that, and _you_ would be at the very bottom of that list, lad. Address her as nothing but ‘your majesty’. _Not_ ‘my queen’ or ‘Queen Regina’. And never speak to the White Knight if she hasn’t directly spoken to you. Neither are fun in the morning but the Savior is…extremely grouchy. Do you understand?” Hook kept his voice low but talked fast. Neal nodded and the captain spun around continuing towards the queens chambers.

**_…_ **

Emma woke up with arms around her waist. She turned carefully, as to not wake the sleeping woman. She stared at the brunette’s face, admiring her features. She brought her finger to the sleeping face and started tracing lines down her face. Regina’s nose scrunched and Emma couldn’t help but melt at her wife’s adorable expression.

“What are you doing, Emma?” Regina kept her eyes closed, as the finger traced her face.

“Admiring.” Emma replied simply. She watched as brown eyes blinked open sleepily. She smiled at the brunette moving her finger to trace plump lips. When Emma’s finger touched her lips, Regina caught them in her mouth, swirling her tongue around them. Emma’s eyes darkened and Regina nipped at them lightly with her teeth before letting go. “Tease.” Emma whispered.

“I like to call it foreplay, dear.” Regina’s voice had dropped an octave, making Emma groan. She moved to straddle her queen, leaning down until their lips were barely touching.

“Oh is _that_ what you call it? Cause to me it just feels like fucking teasing.” Emma rolled her hips against Regina’s once, eliciting a moan from the older woman. “Now. Is _that_ teasing or foreplay?” Emma smirked at Regina’s growl.

“ _Emma._ If you don’t kiss me right now I swe-,” Emma complied before Regina even finished, lowering her lips the rest of the way to the ones below her. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s torso, locking her in place. The blonde began to rock against the brunette, both of them moaning in unison at the feeling. Emma trailed kisses down Regina’s jaw moving her lips to nip at the tan neck in front of her. She bit down right above the other woman’s collarbone, marking her, before soothing it with her tongue. Before she could continue, Regina disappeared from below her, causing Emma to face plant into pillows. Her head shot up, looking for her wife, she was perched on their vanity, legs crossed, with a sinful smirk on her lips.

“Did you really think it would be that easy, dear?” Her finger began to trace over her exposed chest.

“Of course not, my queen. You know how I love a challenge.” Emma growled, hopping off the bed and stalked towards Regina, but was stopped when she ran into an invisible barrier. She frowned.

“What the hell, Regina? Let me in.” She banged her fist against the wall wanting to get to her wife. Regina just smiled, cocking her head with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Hm… No.”

“What do you mean _no_? Take down the damn wall, Regina.” Emma was starting to get really frustrated.

“No. I want you to beg first.” Regina said smiling at her wife’s confused face.

“Beg for what?”

“Beg to fuck me of course.” Regina’s grinned widened at Emma shocked face.

“Hell no! If anything _you_ should be begging _me_!” Emma was pissed and horny and neither of those were good emotions to have in the morning.

“Fine. We’ll just do this the hard way.” Regina stuck two fingers in her mouth, sucking them soundly before pulling them out. She trailed her hands slowly down her neck, down to the breasts, squeezing them gently before continuing south. She watched Emma’s reaction the whole time, watching the blonde’s breathing get more labored and her green eyes go completely black.

“Gina, please.” Emma whimpered, her hand and forehead pressed against the barrier. Regina stooped her finger just above their destination, smiling at the words.

“You’re going to have to be much more specific than that, dear. Please, what?” She dipped her fingers even lower but was stopped by a shout.

“Wait! Okay, just, wait.” Emma closed her eyes, not believing she was about to beg to fuck her wife. “ _Please, Gina. Please_ let me fuck you. I’ll make you feel so fucking good just, god, _please_ let me touch you.” Regina hummed, obviously pleased with the blonde’s words. With a flick of her wrist the wall fell away and Emma was in front of her in a flash. She stood between the brunette’s knees, pulling the legs around her waist. She attacked Regina’s mouth nipping and sucking a path down her neck. “I can’t believe I just fucking did that.” Emma muttered against soft skin. Regina smirked.

“Mm, you better believe it. I definitely _won’t_ be forgetting that.” She had her hands buried in Emma’s golden locks, pushing her lower to where she needed her most. Before Emma could venture any further, a knock sounded at the door. Emma’s eyes shot open and groaned.

“AHH! Seriously?! _Fuck!_ _Dammit_!” Emma dropped her head to Regina’s shoulder, sighing in frustration. “Make’em go away, Gina!” She whined. Regina didn’t bother cover herself up, knowing both Killian and Graham had seen it all before.

“Enter!”

**_…_ **

“Damn.” Killian whispered.

“What is it?”

“She only answers like that if we’ve interrupted something.”

“What do you mean by ‘interrupted’?” Neal didn’t know what could possibly be happening inside their bedroom that could have been disturbed. (He’s got that Charming tact, he does.)

“You’ll see soon enough. Just keep your head down and _don’t_ stare.” He said before pushing open the door. Both men entered with their heads down. Neal understood what Killian meant by don’t stare and it was damn hard not to. He glanced around the room, taking in all the aspects of it, trying not to stare at the naked queen and knight sitting on a vanity. He stood next to Killian who was looking at them like it wasn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen, it was almost like he was kinda bored.

“Ah Killian and Sir Cassidy. You’re late.” He tone neutral and eyes narrowed.

“Aye, your majesty, we are. It won’t happen again, I was just filling him in on procedure.” Killian looked back at his feet after being scolded. _It’s all his bloody fault anyway..._ He thought.

“It better not. Now. I have court at noon until two today. Don’t let the citizens in until exactly 12:15.  Assemble the war meeting with _everyone_ that was there yesterday. Lunch should be directly after court and the meeting at 5:00. We will be ready for breakfast soon. I expect to see you both, and Graham when we get there. Do _not_ be tardy.” Regina continued to draw patterns on Emma back while the blonde rested her head on Regina’s shoulder, not caring about the other men in the room. This was her time with her wife and she wouldn’t waste a minute of it. “Sir Cassidy do you any information you’d like to share?” She knew he wouldn’t but she still asked anyway.

Neal’s head shot up. He glanced over at Hook before looking at the queen, noticing how the knight rested against her shoulder, and the gentle caress that moved along the blonde’s spine. He looked back down, shaking his head. “No. your majesty, there isn’t.”

“Very well. You have 29 days remaining, use them wisely. You are dismissed.” As the pair turned to exit the room, Graham rushed in, without knocking, not even batting an eye at the intimate position the couple was it.

“Graham what is the meaning of this?”

“Your majesty, we have a problem.”

“And what is the problem, Graham?”

“Y-you have a visitor…”

“Who? I have no one planned for today.” Graham looked at Killian nervously before turning back to his queen. He took a shuddering breath.

“I’m almost too afraid to tell you, your majesty.”


	5. Chapter 5

_“Y-you have a visitor…”_

_“Who? I have no one planned for today.” Graham looked at Killian nervously before turning back to his queen. He took a shuddering breath._

_“I’m almost too afraid to tell you, your majesty.”_

“Spit out, Graham! I do not like to be kept waiting!” Regina was getting more frustrated by the minute. Not just because she was interrupted but because, even though she trusted Killian and Graham, they could still see Emma’s body. _Neal_ could see her body. She knew the boy wasn’t stupid enough to stare or do anything about it but she still didn’t like it. Graham gulped.

“It’s Maleficent, my queen. She is here.” Regina’s head snapped up at the name. _No. It couldn’t be. She was never supposed to show up here. Not after out last argument. We haven’t seen each other in 15 years._ Regina waved her hand, dressing herself in a black corset, skin-tight, black leather pants, black boots and a black cape with tassels. She wore the same outfit when she asked Maleficent for the dark curse so many years ago. Emma was clothed in her armor, as per usual.

Ignoring the men in the room, Emma walked toward Regina, taking in the worried look in her wife’s eye, feeling the panic creep into their bond.

“What’s wrong, my love? Should I take care of the guest?” Emma took Regina’s hands in hers, kissing them gently. Regina smiled lightly at the blonde. _Always the White Knight._

“No, my dear that will not be necessary. It is just an old… acquaintance. Nothing to worry about.” Regina smiled lightly, trying to keep the worry from seeping into her voice but apparently failing miserably. Emma’s eyes narrowed at the brunette, scrutinizing her face. She’s been with Regina long enough to know when she’s lying and when she’s faking smile and right now she was doing both. She glanced over at the men who still stood in their room, with their heads down.

“Graham, I want you to alert the guard of our guest. Everyone on high alert, but not too hostile. Killian, you go and keep our guest preoccupied until we are ready. Take her to the study. You are dismissed.” The men bowed and scrambled out of the room, going to complete their assignments. Emma turned back to Regina. “Babe, what’s wrong?” She led them to their bed, sitting on the corner, Regina right next to her.

“Maleficent and I have a very… complicated history. I haven’t mentioned her to you because I hoped to never see her again. _Ever_. We did not leave on very good terms.” Emma listened with rapt attention, wondering what this _history_ was.

“You know you can tell me. No matter what.” Regina took a deep breath.

“Maleficent was one of my only friends when I first became the Evil Queen. She is also a sorceress, like you and me. Her magic is not as dark as mine, though, she does have the ability to shape-shift.”

“Into what?” Emma interrupted. Regina rolled her eyes at her wife’s lack of manners, even though she was used to it by now.

“A dragon, dear.” Regina couldn’t hide the chuckle at the blonde’s wide-eyed look.

“A dragon!? Are you fucking with me? Cause it’s not funny! Like a legit dragon? With the fire and the claws and _rrraaaawwwwrrr!”_ Regina smiled at the blonde’s antics. She married a woman who was nothing but a teenager a heart. A very endearing trait, which she desperately loved about Emma. She has such a free spirit and amazing imagination and Regina couldn’t help but latch onto it. She watched as Emma jumped up and down in front of her. Green eyes blazing with child-like wonder.

“I bet she’s all like ‘oh you think you got me? Well look at this!’ then **_bam_** dragon!”

“That is quite enough, dear. May I continue my story or shall I have her turn into a dragon for you to gallivant around on.” She couldn’t help but feel jealous at Emma’s amazement with her friend. Emma looked down sheepishly.

“Sorry. You can continue.”

“Thank you. Our parting was _not_ a pleasant one. It was quite… well awkward, to say the least.”

_“Regina, this is ridiculous! Are you even listening to me? You must understand the choices. Your window of opportunity is closing, and I will not keep it open forever.” Maleficent paced in front of Regina, while the queen sat back in her chair, watching the blonde._

_“I **have** considered it, but the answer is still no. My dear Maleficent, haven’t you learned not to get attached? You have your pets to go and play with. I no longer wish to entertain you and your… fantasies.” What the woman suggested was preposterous on several levels. ‘Ha! Rule their kingdoms **together**? How idiotic must this woman be to even suggest something of the sort?’_

_“We make a great team, Regina! I don’t understand why we can’t combine forces! We will have double everything. Double the kingdoms, the peasants, the magic, we could have it all. Our relationsh-,”_

_“ **Relationship?!** Have you gone mental? We have no ‘relationship’.” The queen scoffed at the thought of having **any** kind of relationship with anybody. Maleficent shot daggers at Regina. _

_“We work well together, we have shared pets, we have killed together, we have slept tog-,” But again the dragon woman was cut off._

_“We **fuck**! That is what we do. We kill because if we don’t we would be dead. We work together because no one else will work with us. Do not mistake survival and pleasure with emotion, dear Maleficent. Did you honestly think I had feelings for you? Have you fallen for the Evil Queen?” Regina’s laugh was low and mocking. _

_“Are you really so cold hearted that you say you feel nothing for anybody anymore? After that boy died…” Maleficent trailed off. Regretting the words as soon as they left her lips. Her eyes widened and she began to apologize but before a sound exited her lips she was thrown across the room, landing against the wall with a thud. Regina had a fire in her eyes she hadn’t seen in a long time._

_“He did not just die, my **friend**. No, he was **murdered**. I should remove your tongue for even speaking of him. But I will not. You are right. I do have feelings for you. Pity. That is why I do what I do. Your pets probably don’t even enjoy your company anymore. I pity you, darling, nothing more.” Regina now stood in front of the other witch. She ran her finger tips over the purple-clad woman’s heart as it beat quickly in her chest. “Am I now a part of your heart, dear? Do you cherish me? Worship me?” _

_“No.” Maleficent spit through gritted teeth. Regina made a quiet humming sounding._

_“Well let’s just see, shall we.” Regina plunged her hand into Maleficent’s chest, ignoring the woman’s gasp as she took the heart in her hand. Regina examined it, before she spoke again. “You have a dark heart, not as dark as mine though.” Regina smirked as she began to walk away._

_“Regina, give it back!”_

_“Oh I have no desire to keep your heart. It would be a waste of space. I just want some information is all.” Regina looked to the heart, before looking back at her friend. “What is the real reason you wanted to share kingdoms?” Maleficent could do nothing but tell the truth._

_“Power! I want power and you. It would kill two birds with a single stone.”_

_“And why is it you want me, dear?” Regina was smiling from ear to ear. She might be enjoying this a little too much. She watched as her friend tried to keep from telling her what she wanted to know._

_“Because no one will know me as you will and vice versa. It only makes sense to help each other.”_

_“I don’t need nor do I want your help. You do not know me and you will never truly be able to. What of your true feelings for me?”_

_“I lust after you. I am quite infatuated but that is all.” Content with the answers she received Regina walked to Maleficent and shoved her heart back into the woman’s chest. She then placed both of her hands on the sides of her face directly above her ears and looked into her eyes._

_“No!” Maleficent screamed, knowing what Regina was about to do. She tried closing her eyes and move her head to the side but was unable to do either. Regina’s eyes turned black as she spoke, her magic entering the other’s head._

_“You will leave here, without any memory of this conversation. You won’t return here but you will not understand or remember why. The day these memories come back to you, if they do, is the day you have unknowingly unlocked them yourself. I do not know how it will happen or how you will do it but that’s half the fun isn’t it. And because you decided to speak of my Daniel, you will not lust after anybody except for me until these memories return. You are going to lust after somebody you will never be able to see, or touch again. **That** , dear friend, is your punishment.” As the magic finished seeping into Maleficent’s brain, Regina stepped back dropping her hands to her side. Maleficent looked at her with horror in her eyes._

_“You have no heart. You will never love or be loved like this and if you do I will hope their heart is not as dark as yours. You better watch your back, because when I remember again, you will not be so lucky.”_

_“Then I will see you then, my friend. Gods speed.” Regina snapped her fingers and the witch disappeared into a puff of purple smoke._

When Regina finished her story, she looked to Emma waiting for her wife’s response. It was a lot to take in and she knew Emma liked to think things, well some things, through before speaking.

Emma’s mind went through everything she was just told. She knew Regina had other lovers and had been told of all of them, except this one. She wasn’t exactly mad at Regina, just confused for the most part. Emma stood and began pacing with one hand rubbing her chin, in an inquisitive motion. Regina watched her eyebrows furrow as she faced the brunette.

“Why didn’t you tell me before? You know I wouldn’t have cared. We _both_ decided to tell each other of all of our past lovers, so why wasn’t I told about this one?” Since Regina and Emma were in tune with each other, Regina was able to tell her wife was only frustrated and not angry with her. She usually avoided confrontation with the blonde. Their fights usually end in a bang. Literally. Regina folded her hands across her lap as she answered.

“I didn’t mean to keep it from you, dear. I simply didn’t tell you because I felt it was an unimportant subject to bring up. I never thought she would return, therefore I did not deem it important.”

“But you lied to me. You know I hate being lied to. You’ve had almost 10 years to mention her and you haven’t. Not once.” Emma stood with her arms crossed across her chest, a stance Regina has learned Emma did when she was feeling vulnerable. She stood and walked toward the blonde. She placed her hand on Emma’s forearm, gently moving pale arms from their defensive position. She laced their fingers, without a word from Emma, and brought them to her lips.

“I know, Emma. It was unacceptable for me to keep that from you when we both agreed to share the truth with each other, and for that I am very sorry. If you will forgive me, I will tell you whatever it is you want to know before we go to see her.” Regina looked into her wife’s green eyes, waiting for Emma decide. Emma could hold a grudge almost as long as Regina could. Almost.

Emma’s lips turned up slightly as she looked into the brown eyes that held so much love for her alone. She could never stay mad at Regina for long and they both knew it. _God, I am completely hopeless when she looks at me like that_. Emma began to chuckle. She removed her hands from Regina’s and brought them to the brunette’s face.

“Of course I forgive you. You know I can’t stay mad at you when you look at me like that.” Regina’s smile was immediate.

“Yes, I am aware. That is why I always use it.” Her hands went to Emma’s waist pulling their bodies closer. “And you never fail to succumb to whatever it is I want when I do.”

“Yeah, I’m totally whipped and you love it.” Emma smiled playfully, putting her forehead on Regina’s.

“That I do. Now, do you have any questions before we go downstairs?” Emma thought for a moment, before asking.

“You’ve never felt anything for her?” Regina knew Emma could be insecure at times because of reasons beyond either of their control. She smiled softly as she shook her head.

“In my entire life I have felt something for very few people. I could count them on one hand. My mother, and father, whom I loved almost as much as I hated. A cook when I was just a girl who was basically my mother. Then there was Daniel of course. And you, who I love more than anything and anyone. I have never felt anything for anyone besides those people and none of those feelings come close to what I feel for you. So no, I have not nor will I ever, have feeling for that woman. Is that all you wanted to know, dear?”

“She has magic too?”

“She does. So when we are down there she cannot know you are my wife. I am in no way ashamed of you or think you are incapable of protecting yourself, I just want to know what she wants first. When I know that then I will tell her with you by my side.” Emma nodded and held out her elbow.

“Shall we, my queen?” Emma smiled as Regina took her arm.

“We shall.”

**_…_ **

Neal followed Killian as they hastened back to find Maleficent.

“Why is this so serious? Who is she?” Killian stopped and turned to face him.

“Maleficent used to be one of the queen’s lovers. She is also a witch and a dragon. She and the queen left on very bad terms and if she’s here after all this time it can’t be good.” With that Killian sped to the kitchen, telling the cooking staff that they’d be eating another hour later.

When they arrived to the castle doors, they saw a blonde woman dressed in purple with a staff, surrounded by guards.

“If you would follow me.” Killian gestured to Maleficent as he turned to walk, expecting her to follow.

“So Regina decided to let me in.” Maleficent followed Killian as he led her to the study. Killian stopped and turned towards the guest.

“She may have let you in but it does not mean you are trusted, lass. Don’t forget that.” Killian walked into the room with Maleficent behind him and Neal flanking her. “Her majesty will be in shortly.” Killian stood at one end of the room with Neal, while the blonde wandered around the room.

“So how is your queen? Miserable I hope.” Maleficent walked around the room looking from shelf to shelf as she spoke. She ran her fingers over the spines of the books, inspecting the titles while she waited for her answer.

“Her grace is doing well actually. Why are you here anyway, wench?” Killian didn’t like the fact that there was a threat to his queen inside the castle.

“That’s a shame. And why is it she’s so happy? Was she actually able to find happiness with that piece of coal she calls a heart?” The woman’s comment caused Killian to bristle. He knew he shouldn’t say anything about Emma until the queen mentioned her, herself. He shivered, remembering the last time he made the mistake of bringing her up without permission.

“Her kingdom is prospering, her guard is the most feared one in the kingdom, and we’ve not been to war for quite some time now. All things I would think cause a queen happiness.” Killian tried to avoid any mention of her love life, and glanced over at the other man, hoping he understood the situation. Neal looked to him with furrowed brows. _Why didn’t he mention the queen’s wife? What_ is _the queen’s wife’s name, anyway?_ Neal wasn’t sure he was supposed to say anything so he just put his head back down.

“That is not the kind of happiness I was talking about. What of her romantic life. Does she have any suitors?” But before Killian was able to respond a voice came from behind them.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business.”

**_…_ **

Regina and Emma walked slowly towards the study hand in hand. When they were a few feet away from the door Regina stopped them and grabbed both of the blonde’s hands.

“Emma, I don’t know what going to happen with her or what she has planned, but just know I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Even if it means being cruel to you. Until I know if she’s a danger I can’t risk you getting hurt and I just need you to know, if I say something particularly mean to you I don’t mean it. I-,” Without letting her finish Emma lunged forward and grabbed Regina, pulling her in close and pressing a kiss to her lips. She pulled back with a small smile. She brought her hand up to brush a piece of brown hair out of Regina’s eyes.

“I know the dangers Regina. And I know whatever you say about me and our love, or lack of, won’t be true. I can’t say I won’t be hurt but I will understand. We can feel each other’s emotions remember? I know you better than I do myself and I trust you with all my heart. I’m your White Knight, I’m a tuff girl, I can take it.” Regina smiled softly, grabbing the hand that was still touching her face. She looked up into big green eyes, confirming everything that was just said.

“Okay, but one last thing. When we enter that room, you can be my White Knight but you will not be able to act like my wife.” Regina hated that she had to hide Emma like this. The blonde just smirked as she gave Regina a small kiss on the forehead.

“I can’t act like I don’t love you. That would be impossible.” She said, before walking the rest of the way to the study. The brunette just shook her head as she braced herself for whatever was to going to happen once she opened the door.

““That is not the kind of happiness I was talking about. What of her romantic life. Does she have any suitors?” Regina rolled her eyes as she walked in.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business.” Regina walked further into the room with Emma a few paces behind her. She took in the woman she hadn’t seen in more than 10 years. She looked barely aged, so did Regina but still, her hair was a little longer with her hat sitting atop her head. The two women looked at each other, eyes narrowing. The other three people in the room watched the reunion with curious attention. Emma walked closer to Killian and stood near him with her hand firmly gipping her sword. Emma didn’t trust this woman and she sure as hell didn’t like her. Knowing she’s seen Regina _naked_ made Emma’s blood boil. Regina caught this and sent a covert glance at Emma before looking back to Maleficent, straightening out her back. 

“What can I do for you, Maleficent? Why are you here” Regina tried making herself sound bored as to not give anything away.

“Oh I think you know _exactly_ why I’m here.” Neal flinched at the amount of malice in the words. _What the hell is going on here?_

“I am not an avid mind reader and I am not going to attempt to try to read yours. Now, what do you want?”

“My memories from _that_ night are back.”

“Took you long enough, dear. I thought they’d never come back.” Regina said with a smirk.

“Do you know what it was like? To not be able to be attracted to anyone else but you without have idea _why_ and not being able to come here to ask why?” Maleficent’s eyes were wide and crazy, making Emma and Killian a little uneasy. Regina simply sighed.

“I imagine it was less than pleasant, but you seem fine. And since you refuse to tell me why you have come here I must be on my way. You’re wasting my time, yet again.” Regina turned around to walk toward the exit, failing to notice the other woman lunge at her. Emma shot out as fast as she could, grabbing the woman’s wrists before they could touch Regina. She pulled a dagger from her boot and held it to the other blonde’s neck while she kept an iron grip on her wrists with the other hand.

Regina turned to see Emma unsheathe her dagger and hold it to the woman’s throat. The older blonde started to chuckle.

“And who is _this_ magnificent creature?” Regina narrowed her eyes at the woman’s tone as she spoke about Emma.

“I’m her wi-,” Emma snapped her mouth closed before she could finish her sentence and looked towards Regina who looked completely composed. “White Knight. I’m the queen’s White Knight.” She said finally. Regina internally sagged with relief. She heard the close slip up Emma almost made but was glad it was quickly fixed. Maleficent turned her head to look more closely at the young blonde. _Very nice._

“Mmmm, I’ve heard of you, _White Knight._ Your reputation precedes you. You’re just as beautiful as they say.” Regina’s nostrils flared as she heard Emma’s title being purred from her former friend’s lips.

“And even more deadly. I advise you not to try a stunt like that. I know the queen prefers not to have bloodshed in the castle.” Regina silently shook her head at Emma’s inability to tell she was being flirted with. She smiled slightly, remembering the beginning of their relationship, when even back then Emma was just as oblivious.

_Regina sat with her hands clenched in her lap, as one of her servants flirted with Emma while she served them. Emma had only been at the castle two months and they still had yet to determine what exactly they were to each other._

_“That will be all!” Regina shot at the woman, who shrunk under her intense gaze and scurried off to the kitchen. Emma looked at her with one eyebrow raised._

_“What was that about?” Emma asked as she began shoveling food into her mouth._ Did her parents even feed her at that castle of theirs? _Regina wondered. She had just gotten used to Emma’s interesting way of eating and never ending appetite. She shook her head, taking a small sip of wine._

 _“It’s nothing, dear.” Emma frowned at Regina’s clipped tone._ Uh oh. What’d I do now? _Emma bit her lip as she looked at Regina. She still didn’t know how to bring up things without trying to seem like she was prying._

_“Did I do something wrong?” She asked quietly, playing with her utensils. Regina looked to Emma and saw her with her head down with her hair surrounding her face, looking like a kicked puppy. She immediately scolded herself for being so short the blonde. She put her hand on the younger woman’s, gently squeezing it, barely ignoring the spark she felt there, as she tried to get green eyes to look at her._

_“It’s nothing you did. It’s more what you_ didn’t _do.” Regina hesitated before continuing. “That servant was openly flirting with you and you did nothing to stop her.” Emma gave her a confused look._

 _“She… what?! She wasn’t flirting with me. She was just being nice.” Emma had absolutely_ no _clue what Regina was talking about. Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times, probably looking very ridiculous at the moment._ How can she not tell that woman was flirting with her? It was extremely obvious.

_“You really couldn’t tell she was flirting with you?” Emma just shook her head. She bit her lip again but quickly stopped and looked up at Regina who was, sure enough, looking at her lips now. She’d been told it was very distracting._

_“It’s not like I’ve never flirted or had anyone flirt with me before, it’s just that, I haven’t really paid attention to it, ya know, ever since I got here.” Emma looked down nervously._

_“What do you mean, dear?” She could tell there saw more, but didn’t know what it was._

_“Well ever since I met you I don’t really pay attention to anyone else. So I guess that’s why I haven’t noticed it. You’re just… really distracting.” Emma gulped and looked everywhere except Regina, who’s smile could direct ships into the harbor at that moment._

_“Emma look at me. I am very pleased to know I’m all you think about but I don’t think I’ll be able to keep from harming people who keep flirting with you like that.” The blonde laughed but Regina was serious. She couldn’t stand when people flirted with what was hers. Emma leaned into the table with a smile still stretched across her face._

_“Okay how about this. When someone’s flirting with me, you say to me ‘You seem very distracted’ so I’ll know and stop them before you rip out their internal organs or something. Okay?” Regina looked at the blonde’s wide, green eyes and knew she couldn’t deny this woman anything._

_“Okay.”_

Regina was pulled from the memory when she heard the door behind her open then close. Graham walked in, his shoulders tensed as soon as he saw the White Knight holding a dagger to the guest’s neck. He went to stand by Killian who now had his sword unsheathed.

“Oh! This one’s feisty isn’t she? Where ever did you find her, Regina?” Maleficent kept her focus on the blonde knight who still held a dagger to her throat, completely oblivious to her advances.

“Oh will you shut the _fuck_ up!” Emma said pushing the knife into the older blonde’s skin. A small drop of blood began to run down Maleficent’s neck. Regina was growing increasingly angrier as she watched her wife hold the other woman. She knew it was anything but sexual, but she couldn’t help the fact that it bothered her to no end.

“Release her, Savior.” Regina looked directly at Emma whose eyes bugged out of her head at the command.

“Are you kidding me? She just tried to attack you! Why would I risk it again?” Emma didn’t want the woman anywhere _near_ Regina. The brunette sighed, hating when she had to ‘queen’ at Emma.

“You will release her because I am your queen and I told you to! Do not forget your place, _knight._ ” Regina cringed a little at her tone. She hadn’t meant for it to be _that_ harsh. She noticed Emma flinch at her voice before letting the older blonde go. She bowed her head, letting her hair curtain her face.

“I apologize, my queen. I forgot my place. It won’t happen again.” She kept her voice low and devoid of any emotion. She could feel Regina’s guilt and wanted to do something about it but knew she couldn’t at the moment. Instead she just focused on her love for the brunette and hoped Regina would feel it. Regina’s heart felt lighter as Emma’s love invaded her senses.

“You just seemed a little distracted. Don’t make it a habit.” Emma looked up at Regina then to the other blonde, realization crossing over her features.  “As for you. Are you able to keep from flirting with members of my guard or am I going to have to banish you _again?_ ”

“You have employed some _very_ delectable pets and I just can’t help myself. After so many years of wanting just you, I’m feeling a little more…blonde at the moment.” Her eyes roamed around the room looking at the other three men before settling back on Emma. “Do you have any pets, dear Regina? Have you found love after… you know? Or are you still as lonely as before. I’m hoping for the latter.” Regina sighed, tired of their tedious game.

“ _Why_ are you here? Tell me or leave. I’m hoping for the latter as well, dear.”

“Oh well I’m here for revenge, of course. I’ll also require a room here. For the time being.” Regina was taken aback.

“You want a room? In _my_ palace? What makes you think I’ll allow you to stay after this visit?” She had absolutely _no_ intention of letting the blonde stay anywhere near her and Emma. Maleficent’s grin grew as she looked at the queen.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll tell your mother _exactly_ where you are.”


	6. Chapter 6

_“You want a room? In my palace? What makes you think I’ll allow you to stay after this visit?” She had absolutely no intention of letting the blonde stay anywhere near her and Emma. Maleficent’s grin grew as she looked at the queen._

_“Because if you don’t, I’ll tell your mother exactly where you are.”_

The room froze. The two men on the guard immediately tensed, the dead man had a look of confusion on his face and the Savior was staring carefully at her wife. She somehow felt that if she were to even glance away she would snap. Emma took a deep breath and walked closer to Regina, making sure not to touch her. _This is not good! This is **really** not good! She’s gonna lose her shit, I can feel it. The guard won’t be having very much fun tonight._ Emma didn’t even so much as look at the woman staring at her as she walked in front of Regina. The brunette stood there, somehow looking like the epitome of calm and collected. The only way Emma even knew her wife was affected by what was said was by the look in her eyes and flare of her nostrils.

“Hey…” Emma looked into brown eyes, trying to get some kind of response out of the stoic woman. “It’s gonna be fine. You know I would never let her hurt you.” She had to resist taking Regina in her arms and guiding her head on her chest. Regina loved the sound of Emma’s heartbeat, or so she says. Emma settled with placing her hand on Regina’s shoulder.

Regina just continued to stand there, lost in her thoughts. She was vaguely aware of Emma speaking to her. All she could think about was her mother coming here and taking away the _one_ thing she loved in this world. _Emma._ She thought. _Her Emma_ was about to become a target the size of her castle if her mother were to come here. _This can’t be happening. If she comes here, I-I’ll lose Emma. I **can’t**! I cannot and will not lose her. I refuse._ Regina turned her attention to her wife, who was standing in front of her with a very worried look on her face. She looked behind her, spotting the older blonde just a few feet away, studying them. _She cannot know we’re together. Forgive me, my love._ She thought.

“White Knight! Remove your hand from my shoulder! I don’t know what gives you the _right_ to even begin to think you are able to place your hands on me! One more slip up today and there _will_ be punishment.” Regina shot a glance over at the other blonde still looking at them. She looked back at Emma, knowing she would have to place the final nail in the coffin. She knew this one would hurt the blonde deeply, but it had to be done. _I have to keep her safe. No matter the cost._ She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

“You have no _claim_ on me, therefore you will not _touch_ me. I am not yours to grope, or handle. That privilege is reserved for people whom I love. And dear, I do not love you. Your job is to fight and to protect me, but you are a means to an end if you can no longer do the job correctly. You are _expendable,_ dear _._ Do not let it happen again if you want to keep those hands, Savior.” Regina looked into green eyes that were now swimming with unshed tears. It broke Regina’s heart to know she put them there but it was _necessary_. She had hit on one of Emma’s insecurities. Emma never thought she was a good enough fighter to be on the guard. It took her a long time and a lot of convincing to believe she was enough to protect Regina and here she was, throwing away all the work she had so carefully put together.

Emma stood with her head down, hoping nobody saw the one tear that had escaped. She knew Regina didn’t mean it. She could _feel_ the regret pouring off of Regina like waves, followed by a tsunami of love. Emma tried her damnedest not to let her voice crack as she spoke.

“I apologize again, your grace. I seem to be having an off day. If you no longer need me I will be in the training yard. Thank you, your majesty, for being so merciful with me. I do not deserve it.” Emma bowed at the waist and walked quickly out of the room. Regina wanted to stop her but knew it would be of no use. The blonde was upset and Regina knew she needed to let off a little steam. She glanced back at her other guards, who wore sympathetic faces, knowing exactly why the queen had to berate her wife like that. She gave them a small nod, with a gesture towards the door, dismissing them. When the men left Regina turned her sights straight for Maleficent.

“What do you know of my mother?” Regina was in no mood for games. She was in Evil Queen Mode, and she was not feeling very gentle at the moment.

“I know she is looking for you, but because of a spell you cast many years ago she is not able to find your exact location without being guided here.” The dragon-lady gave her a knowing smile. “I also know you have someone. A lover, perhaps. I can see it in your eyes. You wouldn’t want her to know about _that_ now would you? So about that room.” The blonde gave Regina a triumphant grin. Regina narrowed her eyes, trying _not_ to blast the woman to another land.

“Okay then, dear. I’ll play your little game. You want a room. Why and for how long.”

“Well to catch up, of course. It’s been so long, my friend. I want to know all about this mystery lover you have and wouldn’t mind trying to tame your extremely insubordinate White Knight while I’m at it.” Regina had to refrain from growling at the thought of Maleficent’s hands on Emma’s body. It wasn’t hers to touch, or to think about.

“You will leave her. She is not for you to _play_ with. She is not a pet, she is my best knight and you will not distract her.” _She’s also my damn wife._ Regina was not happy at the turn of events but had no choice but to agree. “Fine. You may stay, but no longer than a month or two. This is not your home and you are not welcome.”  The purple-clad woman nodded.

“Okay, Regina. Now while my room is being prepared take me to your guard. I wish to see why their reputation is as impressive as it is.”

**_…_ **

Emma walked to the guard’s training field, ignoring the men and their swords as she walked to a more secluded area of the grounds. She had composed herself but still didn’t feel like seeing anyone just yet. She unsheathed her sword, swinging it around a few times. The armor she was wearing was more than she was used to. _Regina must have put on a few extra items. Freaking, over protective, queen._ Emma poofed away her armor and made it so she was wearing a tight black shirt, tan riding pants and black boots. As much as she loved her armor, she hated sparing with it. Every move she made was more constricted and stiff.

“Hey there, Savior! You wanna fight?” Emma turned and noticed a few knights stumbling over to her. _Drunk idiots!_

“What do you think you’re doing?! Are you drunk? Her majesty is going to kill you! We have a guest, retire to your chambers and sleep it off.” Emma really didn’t feel like dealing with drunk Neanderthals, no matter how much she wanted to take her anger out on somebody.

“Aww c’mon! Fight me, o’great one!” The two of the knight buddies were trying to hold him back but the man stumbled over to her, sword drawn.

“Leave. Before the queen sees you.” Emma’s voice was a little louder than she intended it to be. A crowd was starting to form around the two, waiting to see what would happen.

“I bet you think you’re great, huh? ‘Look at me! I’m the White Knight! I can do whatever I want because I _fuck_ the queen!” The man stumbled and laughed at his own imitation of Emma. He hadn’t noticed the entire crowd go silent or the narrowing of green eyes that were now locked on him.

“What the _fuck_ did you just say? I don’t think I heard you right.” Emma’s grip on her sword tightened. She has learned to control her temper over the years but it was slowly slipping at the moment.

“You ‘eard me! You think that because you fuck the queen senseless you can boss ‘erybody around! I bet it’s nice, being able to shag that whenever you want to. What I wouldn’t do for a night!” Everyman in the circle held their breath as they watched the Savior.  Several men that had been training were there now, watching the scene play out. No one ever talked about her relationship to the queen. Especially not in such a crude manner. Emma took a deep breath, trying to get control over her magic so she wouldn’t alert Regina.

“You want a fight, you got a fight.” With that Emma swung her sword at the man, all her anger and frustration coming out in one blow. The knight barely had time to block the attack and was sent to the ground. He sobered bit, and regained his footing. He slashed his sword through the air, but Emma dodged every attack he made toward her. She brought her sword down in a diagonal line, cutting the man across the chest. He fell to his knees, clutching his hand to his chest, face contorted in pain. He kept a grip on his sword and rose slowly. Everybody was so enraptured with the fight they didn’t notice the queen and her guest making their way across the field.

“Just yield, dude!” A knight yelled from the crowd. He was ignored as the White Knight and drunk man circled each other. The drunk lunged at the knight but was grabbed and tossed to the side.

Regina could see the crowd of men, but couldn’t see you was fighting. When she reached the group she shouted,

“What the _hell_ is going on here?” In an instant each man was on one knee with their head bowed except for the two people in the middle on the audience. Regina’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw her wife in the middle, fighting an obviously drunk man. Emma spun around, wide-eyed. The knight behind her, stupidly, saw his chance and swung his sword. The blade sliced the blonde’s back from shoulder to waist. He stumbled back onto his butt and dropped his sword, realizing what he did. Emma gasped and surged forward landing on her hands and knees. Every man’s gaze landed on the queen as she stood there glaring at the man who cut her wife. The older blonde next to her remained silent as she watched the younger blonde take in short gasps of breath through gritted teeth.

“Are you alright, dear?” Regina asked as she walked forward, still looking at the, now very sober, knight. She knelt down taking Emma face in her hands. Not caring about the woman she knew would be staring at them. Emma nodded.

“Just peachy, your majesty.” Her fist remained balled her sides and she bit the inside of her mouth to keep from crying out when she felt Regina touch the cut across her back. With a wave of her hand, Regina stripped all the men in the area of their sight. None of the made a sound, now used to the sudden change. The queen would often take their senses when it suited her and there was something she didn’t want them to see or hear. Regina knew trying to take the other witch’s sight would be useless so she kept her focus on Emma. She was able to remove Emma’s shirt easily due to the large tear down the back of it. She cringed at the mark that marred her wife’s perfect skin. These types of things never bothered her, obviously, but when it came to Emma she hated even the smallest of paper cuts.

“So tell me, doc. Am I gonna live?” Regina huffed a little at the blonde’s attempt to lighten the mood.

“I don’t know. If only you knew someone with magic… oh wait!” Regina placed her hands over the laceration, not caring about the blood that coated her hands. She could feel her magic reach out to Emma’s, like it always did when they were close. She and Emma both sighed as her magic ran along the blonde’s spine. Completely healed, Regina snapped her fingers, putting Emma back into a black shirt before standing. She waved her hand, giving all the men their sight back. She looked toward the knight who was idiotic enough to harm her love.

“Have you anything to say for yourself?” Regina tried keeping her cool, already knowing her punishment for the man. The knight gulped.

“I-I didn’t m-mean to. I s-swear!” She cocked an eyebrow.

“You did not drop to your knee when I approached. You cut her unfairly. Her back was turned, the fight was over, yet you decided to continue swinging. There is no excuse.” Regina walked forward more, stopping right in front of the man. “Now answer my question. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Regina looked at him coolly, her fingers twitching to grab the man’s throat and squeeze the life from his body. He hung his head.

“No, your grace. Only my deepest apologies to the Savior for my actions.” Regina acknowledged the man’s answer with a nod but let her eyes fly over the men counting how many were surrounding them.

“There seem to be 78 men here. You will be whipped, on you back, twice that and thrown to the dungeons until I remember to let you out.” Regina conjured a whip in her hand. The knight was sitting on his hind legs, hands gripping the grass. Regina flicked her wrist, the whip snapping against the man’s back several times.

“You will count out loud. If you don’t remember what number you’re on you will start over. How many have I already done?” The man’s breath was labored as he answered.

“Four, you majesty.”

“Good. Graham! You will stand here and make sure this punishment is done correctly. You will not know whether I am watching or not, so I suggest you do not try to have pity on this man.” Killian, Graham and Neal and recently arrived to the scene.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, your majesty.” He took the whip in his hands and was left to his task. Regina turned with Maleficent at her side, Emma behind them and Killian and Neal at the rear. She marched back to the castle and to the room, the intruding blonde would be staying in.

“You’ll be staying here. Do not bother me until we meet again for breakfast. Dinner will be brought to you.” With that, Regina turned around and began walking toward her bedchamber on the other side of the castle. The three others following decided to stay silent, knowing the queen was in a mood.

“Killian, have guards posted outside of her room and at the end of the hallway. If she attempts to leave notify me immediately.” Regina continued to walk at a brisk pace as she spoke. Darling what would you like for dinner?” Emma walked a few paces behind the brunette with her head down. Emma was startled at the endearment, but recovered quickly after realizing the witch was gone.

“I, um, it doesn’t really matter to me.” Emma shrugged, keeping her tone light but it didn’t fool Regina for one second. She stopped walking and turned around. She studied the blonde, noticing how her shoulders were slouched, her hands shook, and her eyes were wild and dilated. _Not good._ Regina knew exactly what Emma’s problem was and she also knew she wouldn’t have much time before the blonde exploded. Literally.

“Killian have dinner prepared within the hour and come get me when the dining room is set. I want you, him and Graham in attendance.” Regina took Emma’s hand in hers and poofed them into their room before either man could respond. When they appeared in their room, Emma was hunched over at the waist with her hands tucked into her stomach. Regina kneeled next the blonde, who was now shaking violently. She grabbed Emma’s hands, lacing their fingers.

“Emma I need you to take a breath and focus. Can you do that for me?” When she received a curt nod she continued. “Okay I’m going to start pulling but I need you to help me. Are you ready?” Emma’s breaths were becoming labored. She hated this. It used to happen all the time when she first began learning magic but had diminished when she got a pretty good control over it. Whenever she felt too many strong emotions at the same time, anger usually being one of them, her magic would build up to the point where it was almost painful. She remembered the first time it happened. It scared the shit out of Regina and if she was being honest, Emma was pretty freaked herself.

_The day was supposed to be special but the two women just couldn’t get along._

_“Regina! Please, don’t do this!” Emma pleaded with the woman who sat on her throne looking eerily indifferent considering the circumstances._

_“I can and I will. You are to return to your kingdom. I don’t want you here anymore.” Regina gripped the armrests of her throne, trying to remain unaffected. She could feel the annoying pressure behind her eyes as she looked into pleading green eyes. Never had she wanted to cause Emma, of all people, this much pain._

_“How can you do this? Today of all days?” Emma’s voice quieted slightly and her shoulders sagged. Regina looked her square in the face. Taking in the beautiful features she had fallen completely in love with._

_“This day as no significance to me. You are to leave in the morning.”_

_“It’s out **anniversary**! How can you say this isn’t significant? It’s been 11 months, Regina! You can’t just throw me away like it never meant anything!” Emma was standing directly in front of Regina, her hands gesturing wildly. _

_“I can because you mean **nothing** no me. You were merely a distraction and now I’m bored of you.” Regina had to look away when she saw the first tear fall from Emma’s eyes. They were both silent for a few minutes. Until Emma began to back away, walking down the few steps that led to her throne. She was shaking her head._

_“No. No, I refuse to believe this whole time I’ve meant absolutely nothing to you. I don’t believe you!” Emma shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette. Regina just stared at her, taking in every inch of the woman before she sent her away._

_“Your things have been packed, you will depart at the crack of dawn. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Regina stood and began to walk away but was stopped by the words that came flying from the blonde’s mouth._

_“Regina, I love you! I am **in love** with you! Please, do not send me away.” Regina closed her eyes as a wave of emotions washed over her. Fear, hope, and utter happiness. _ Love. She loves me! No! She can’t love me. I’m evil, a monster. I will never be what she needs. _Regina took a shaky breath, composing herself before turning to face the blonde who had just opened her heart and now had it on her sleeve. Now all Regina had to do was stomp on it. She painted a smirk on her face as she spoke._

_“You love me, do you? That is highly doubtful, dear. And even if you did what did you expect me to do about it? Did you think I reciprocated your feelings? Think that I would **love** you back? Ha! I’m sorry, my dear, but I am not capable of love and if I was I wouldn’t love **you**.” Regina didn’t look away when a sob wracked through the blonde’s body. She didn’t react upon seeing the tears running down pale cheeks so quickly it looked like a river. She didn’t even blink when the blonde crumbled to the floor in a heap. Her heart thundered painfully inside her chest as she watched the woman she loved with all her heart break right in front of her, and knowing it was her doing was just the knife in the chest on top of it all. Yet, there she stood, head held high, eyes steeled but shimmering with tears she wouldn’t allow fall. _

_Emma was in immense pain. Both physically and emotionally. Her body trembled as she cried. She tried holding in the whimpers that wanted to be let out. She could feel her heart breaking but she could also feel her magic rising to an excruciating level. She tried breathing like Regina taught her but it only served as a way for more sound to escape. She tilted her head, her eyes locking with blurry brown ones. She wasn’t able to keep her eyes open for long but before they closed she did see Regina begin to walk away again. When the brunette began to walk away she felt a tug at her heart and could no longer hold in the scream that had been building in her throat. Regina whipped around as the scream tore through her heart. It held so much pain. More pain than just a broken heart would cause. It was then she noticed a faint glow emanating from where Emma’s hands were tucked into her stomach. She realized that Emma was now screaming in pain and **that** could not be ignored. She rushed to where Emma was kneeled over, waving her hand over the woman looking for any internal damage but finding none. Regina placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder but immediately retracted it when another scream came from her throat. _

_“Emma! I need you to look at me!” Regina was beginning to become scared. An emotion she hadn’t felt in decades. When Emma looked up at her she saw the usually green eyes now a bright gold._

_“I need you to tell me what hurts.” Regina’s voice was panicked. She didn’t even know how to help the woman she loved and she felt completely useless. Emma nodded taking a deep breath._

_“T-too much m-magic. Hurts.” Emma cried again as a wave of pain traveled up her spine._

_“Okay, let me see your hands.” When Emma didn’t respond, Regina really began to panic. “Emma! Show me your hands!” The blonde uncurled her hands from her stomach, holding them out to Regina. The queen gasped at the sight. The hands were glowing so bright it was difficult to look at. She could see smoke swirling over the palms and got an idea, hoping she was correct about her hunch._

_“Emma I’m going to grab her hands and try to draw the magic out, okay?” Emma nodded, her movements jerky and tense._

_“P-please hurry, Gina. Really h-hurts.” At the pleading sound that came from Emma voice, Regina wasted no time in grabbing the blonde’s hands and intertwining their fingers. She gasped when she felt Emma’s magic shoot up her arms, moving throughout her body, confused by the unfamiliar body it was now coursing through. She mentally sighed in relief when the magic continued to fizz in her body, not attacking her or causing her any pain at all._ Well it seems like she really is my true love. _Regina had the hunch from the moment her and Emma shook hands but had never actually confirmed it until now. Regina could see some of the tension leave the blonde’s shoulders but could tell she was still in pain._ How much magic can she possibly be holding?

_“Emma I need you to push some of your magic into me. Just focus on directing it to your palms and I’ll do the rest.” Regina was very surprised when she saw Emma shake her head._

_“D-don’t want you hurt too.” Emma gritted her teeth her heart thudding against her chest at the feel of Regina’s hands in hers, only making her magic rise more. The brunette’s eyes softened at the words._

_“I can handle it, Emma. I’ve used magic far longer than you have. My body is accustomed to it, yours, on the other hand, is not. Now push your magic to me, **now**.” Emma took a breath, focusing on changing the current of her magic like Regina had taught her. She could feel Regina begin to pull more of her magic from her body and sighed in relief. Emma’s head was now resting in Regina’s lap as the brunette played with her hair. Emma wanted to pause the moment and never move from this spot. _

_“Thank you.” She whispered._

_“Anything for you, my dear.” She heard Regina sigh. “Emma what happened?”_

_“I honestly don’t know. After you crushed my heart I just got really sad and angry and all of a sudden my magic was going crazy. I couldn’t stop it.” Emma kept her eyes closed, waiting for Regina to respond._

_“I’m very sorry, Emma. I-,” She tried to explain but was cut off._

_“Look its fine, Regina. You can’t help that you don’t love me as much as I can’t help that I’m in love with you. I’ll leave in the morning and be out of your hair.” Emma opened her eyes and tried sitting up but was tugged back down by her hair. She looked into brown eyes, confused._

_“Emma…” She sighed closing her eyes and taking a breath before looking back down. “Do you know your magic could have killed me?” Emma’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “The only reason it didn’t is because your magic was able to recognize that I am your true love.” Emma shot up, almost hitting her head against Regina’s._

_“What!?”_

_“I am your true love, dear. That is why I am not lying here dead at the moment.” Regina noticed the smile creeping onto Emma’s face._

_“You love me?” She eyes shining with hope. Regina sighed, rolling her eyes but had a soft smile on her face._

_“Yes, dear, I do. With all my heart.”_

 

Regina remained calm as she began drawing the magic from Emma. This didn’t happen often but when it did she learned remaining calm would be best for both of them.  She felt the blonde begin to push the magic to Regina, her breath beginning to even out. The air around them was tinged with purple and gold, leaving the room in a haze. Little did they know the mist had traveled throughout the castle to almost all the rooms in the building. Emma’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly at the brunette.

“You love me?” Emma smiled fondly. She thought it was cute to recite the words from the first time this happened every time her magic took over her body.

“With all my heart.” Regina smirked. “Now let’s get you into a bath before dinner’s ready.”

**_…_ **

“Charming! Charming a letter has arrived!” Snow ran into their room, waving the paper around. James looked up and smiled at his wife’s excitement.

“Well let’s take a look. What’d he have to say?” He watched as Snow’s eyes raced over the page before she read it our loud.

‘I have made it into her guard and am now assisting Regina’s captain at his side. They make me sleep in a cage. I am running short on time and have heard nothing about Emma but the White Knight you’ve been told about is more terrifying than what people say about her. She is also the queen’s weakness. You have her and Regina will likely do whatever it takes to get her back. You should see how they look at each other. I know you’ll hate this but it’s just how you guys look at each other. They are, without a doubt, true loves. Only problem is they are almost always together and the White Knight has magic. They only time she’s alone is when she’s training and I’m not allowed out of their sight after an unfortunate… incident. Anyway, I don’t know when I’ll be able to send another message so just know this. You kill the Savior the queen will definitely suffer more than you’ve ever hoped for.’

Snow looked up at her husband smiling.

“That’s it, Charming! We get the Savior, Regina will have to tell us anything, and **do** anything we want to get her back! We’ll have the upper hand! We’ll know what happened to Emma and we have her true love!” She threw her arms around the man’s shoulders, laughing happily.

“Okay but there’s a problem. One, there’s no way of actually getting them here and two, if we did how would we stop the Saviors magic or Regina’s for that matter?” Snow bit her lip and looked at him.

“I think I may know one way.” James looked at her confused before he realized what she wanted to do.

“Snow, that’s dangerous!” He warned.

“Please, Charming! You know it’s the only way! We have to avenge our Emma. Our daughter.” He sighed, seeing the logic in her words.

“Okay, fine. Do it.” Snow nodded taking a deep breath before shouting.

“Rumplestiltskin!”


	7. Chapter 7

_“Please, Charming! You know it’s the only way! We have to avenge our Emma. Our daughter.” He sighed, seeing the logic in her words._

_“Okay, fine. Do it.” Snow nodded taking a deep breath before shouting._

_“Rumplestiltskin!”_

“Ah finally! I’ve been awaiting your call, dearies!” Rumple said with a small cackle that sent shivers up their spines. James took a step in front of Snow (as if that would help) and spoke to the imp.

“Enough! You know what we want, so name your price, beast!” Rumple just laughed again.

“I may be able to see the future but I’m no mind reader. You must tell what you so truly desire.” James cast a glance at his wife. She took a deep breath before stepping forward, standing right next to Charming.

“We want to know a way to stop the Queen’s Savior. A way to immobilize her and trap her here.” Snow’s voice never wavered as she made her request. She needed to do this. No matter what the cost was she needed to know what happened to her baby. Her _Emma_. The imp smiled and did a small jig.

“Ah haha. Now that wasn’t so hard was it? As for a way to immobilize her that is very simple. But getting her here without the Evil Queen’s knowledge is almost impossible.” He raised an eyebrow wondering what the couple had in mind.

“You could conjure a cage of some sort! One that will contain her and keep magic from being used on it or in it. And we have a confidant that has infiltrated the Evil Queen’s ranks. He will be given whatever it is that will stop her magic.” Snow’s words impressed him. They had obviously thought out everything except one itsy bitsy detail.

“How will she get _here_? I cannot simply waltz in there and take her. Regina and the girl are barely separate from each other.” Rumple knew _who_ the White Knight really was of course but what would be the fun in telling them?

“When she trains! We are told she trains alone, and away from the other guards. We get our man to catch her there.” He thought for a moment. The plan itself had many flaws but it had a chance at actually working if they followed it to the letter.

“Well then! I will provide you with your magic proof cage and immobilizing charm but of course there is a price and because of the fact that I will also have to provide you with a portal, I require two.” The beast clasped his hands in front of him smiling evilly.

“What are these two that you are talking about? What is it you want?” James bellowed at the sorcerer.

“All I require for our transaction is a price and a question, which must be answered truthfully and fully. Do we have a deal?” The Dark One stuck out his hand waiting for them to accept his offer, because they are just stupid enough to do it. He watched as the two royals turned to each other, discussing the agreement they were about to make. Rumple was getting bored and quite annoyed with the two.

“Any day now, dearies!”

“Fine! We accept. What is it you want from us?” He grinned as the man shook his hand, cackling as he asked the question. He snapped his fingers, unbeknownst to the Charmings, making him smirk at his own scheme. _Oh what fun this is going to be!_

“If you were to pick between that _wee_ little child you will have growing inside your stomach or your beloved long lost daughter, who would you choose?” The looks of shook were quite obvious on the faces of the couple standing in front of him.

“What are you talking about?!” and “What child?” Were shouted at him by two very ignorant parents.

“Ah yes! You should know within 9 months you shall have another little Emma in your presence! So answer the question, and if you don’t believe me use that gender test that you receive from your Charming’s mother.” He watch as Snow ran to a drawer in the room holding it above her palm, James standing right next to her, smiling with joy as it began to swing. They looked at each other with such elation they completely forgot about the other presence in the room who was now smirking at them.

“The question! Which would you choose? The fetus or your lost daughter? Answer truthfully.” He smiled watching the two struggle with the decision. With one final glance at each other Snow spoke up, while Charming placed his hand atop hers on her stomach.

“We love our Emma very much but now we have another chance to do it again. Without the pain of losing her to that retched queen! We would pick… our little second chance that is growing as we speak. We don’t even know if Emma is in fact alive anyway.” Rumple laughed gleefully, casting a quick glance to the mirror before refocusing on the royals, not bothering to correct Snow’s slip up. _She’ll find out soon enough._

“Oh I can assure you that your daughter, Emma, is very much so alive.” With that sentence he snapped his fingers again, blocking all mirrors from being accessed while they discussed the rest of the deal.

“Where is Emma?” Snow shouted. Knowing her daughter was alive and another was on the way gave her immense joy.

“Oh your majesty, I cannot tell you where she is, for that was _not_ a part of our deal. Now! As for the second part, I requite a hair from you, your dear husband and, when your child is born, one from her head as well.”

“What could you possibly need one of our hairs for? Why our child?” Charming remained behind his wife with one hand on her stomach.

“That is for me to know and you to never find out, dearies. Now.” Rumple waved his hands, producing a small glass jar and held it out to them. “If you could place a single strand of hair in here.” When neither made a move to do so he disappeared in a cloud of smoke appearing behind them. He gave a tug at Snow’s head making her yelp in surprise. The couple spun around, James standing protectively in front of Snow with his sword raised. “Ah ah ah. We made a deal. Now you must pay up.” Charming lowered his sword as the imp walked toward him, quickly pulling a hair from his head. He bottled the hairs together, watching as they wove around each other, emitting a purple light.

“There you have what you want. Now give us what we want.” Snow said from behind her husband. The Dark One snapped his fingers and a single cuff appeared in his hand.

“Here you are, dearies. This will stop the White Knights magic and she will not be able to take it off. Once it is securely in place it will transfer her here, to the cage.” He snapped his fingers again before speaking. “And now there is a magic proof cage sitting in your throne room. Magic will not be able to open the cage and once inside magic cannot be used. Here is the only key. Good luck!” He said before disappearing from the room with a giggle.

Charming stared at the key before looking to Snow.

“Are you ready for this? Ready to finally know what the Evil Queen has done to our daughter?” He asked nervously.

“I’ve been ready. And now we will finally have out revenge. We just have to get this cuff to Neal somehow.” She held up the cuff, looking at it, before smiling. “And I think I know just how to do it.”

…

After dinner, Emma was staring at the ceiling while she waited for Regina to finish her queenly duties. When she heard the chamber door open she perked up a bit upon seeing her wife enter the room.

“How’d it go?” Emma watched as the brunette walked into their bathroom without answering.

“I swear they never learn. How difficult is it to serve food without dropping it?” She heard Regina washing her hands and frowned.

“Babe, did you take her heart?” Not that Emma really cared. The girl dropped all the food and started crying immediately after, without even picking up the food first. She saw Regina appear in the doorway of the bathroom with her hands on her hips.

“No, I did not. I just taught her to walk without stumbling like an idiot and made sure the food got to the table in a timely manner. Honestly, how is it that the idiocy rate is going down with each new servant? It’s absolutely preposterous!” Regina walked toward the bed, never breaking stride, as a cloud of purple smoke surrounded her, ridding her of her dress. Emma eyed the queen warily, knowing she was frustrated from the day’s events and that usually lead to rough, hungry, long sex that left Emma trembling, satisfied and exhausted. Frustrated Regina equals dominating Regina, not that Emma was complaining. She stayed perfectly still as the brunette crawled onto the bed, straddling her with a grin on her face.

“Do I even want to know how you taught her that lesson?” Her hands instantly finding themselves on luscious hips. She watched as Regina leaned down, coming an inch away from her face.

“Mmm, most likely not. But know that she will never drop another tray for as long as she lives.”

“And how long will she live?” Emma asked with a smile in her face.

 “For as long as I allow it. And as for you, don’t think I’ve forgotten of your punishment. You will not sway me so easily, dear.” She flicked her wrist and Emma found she was completely nude. She smirked at her wife, provoking her.

“Well if this is my punishment then, by all means, bring it on.” She watched as Regina brought a finger up to her lips, silently telling her to open her mouth. The blonde took the finger in her mouth sucking it and releasing it with a pop. She shivered when the brunette trailed the finger down her throat, past the valley between her breasts to rest at her navel.

“You think yourself so clever, don’t you? Think that I will just give you pleasure with a bit of pain and that will be your punishment? Well then. Maybe I should… rectify those thoughts. Know this, dear, you are at _my_ mercy. I will do what I want with you, whenever I want. Everything you fell, whether it be pleasure or pain, is a gift I have bestowed upon you, a gift I have _allowed_ you to feel. So do not take my generosity toward you as mercy because I assure you, you are wrong.” By the end of Regina’s speech Emma was breathing hard, _very_ hard. Regina _knew_ what it did to Emma when she spoke to her like that. Yes, both of them to control in the bedroom at a pretty even spilt but Emma would be lying if she said Regina controlling her in bed didn’t turn her on immensely. She stared into brown eyes and gulped as a smirk appeared on her wife’s face. _God she’s so sexy. And that voice… it’s so fuckin’ hot but she scares the shit outta me at moments like this. But damn is it a turn on._

“So what are you gonna do now, my queen? You gonna whip me? You gonna tie me up? You’ve done it all before, babe.” Emma had obviously lost all sense of self-preservation as she decided to egg on the domineering queen. She grew more frightened and more aroused, if it were possible, as she watched the brown eyes go completely black. She gave Emma a wicked smile and flicked her wrist, binding Emma wrists to the headboard.

“ _You_ , my dear, have no _idea_ what I am capable of when I have the right motivation.” Regina stretched her body on top of Emma’s, placing her mouth right next to the knight’s ear. “And right now I’m feeling especially inspired.” Emma opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything a voice sounded from behind them.

_“If you were to pick between that wee little child you will have growing inside your stomach or your beloved long lost daughter, who would you choose?”_

Both women immediately recognized the voice and Emma wrists fell limp above her head as Regina turned toward the vanity. Both women crawled out of bed and towards the mirror.

“ _No…”_ Emma whispered when she saw her parents standing with Rumplestiltskin. She watched as surprise crossed the faces of her parents.

_“Ah yes! You should know within 9 months you shall have another little Emma in your presence! So answer the question, and if you don’t believe me use that gender test that you receive from your Charming’s mother.”_

Emma watched in horror as Charming and Snow cried at the proof of their new child. Their new _daughter_. Regina glanced over at her wife, her heart breaking upon seeing the look of disbelief cross the blonde’s face. She silently took her hand and continued to watch the scene play out.

_“The question! Which would you choose? The fetus or your lost daughter? Answer truthfully.”_

Emma watched with rapt attention as both White rulers looked at each other, hope swelling in her chest. She had a small piece of hope that her parents would choose her, even if she hated them, she wanted them to choose her.

_“We love our Emma very much but now we have another chance to do it again. Without the pain of losing her to that retched queen! We would pick… our little second chance that is growing as we speak. We don’t even know if Emma is in fact alive anyway.”_

Regina looked over just as the hope in her wife’s eyes was crushed, washed away by the look of complete and utter heartbreak. _How **dare** they?! They chose a child that has not even been born over their own **daughter**?_ Regina was fuming and both women ignored the last sentence Rumple said before the mirror went back to a reflective surface. Regina turned to Emma, noticing how she hadn’t moved an inch. She watched as tears pooled in beautiful green eyes and began to fall. She felt her heart break for her wife and her hatred for Snow White flare tenfold.

Emma just continued to stare at her own reflection in the mirror. She didn’t know what to think, what to say. She didn’t expect the ache in her heart. She didn’t expect to feel the rejection. She especially didn’t expect the pit in her stomach to feel so completely empty. The love she felt for her parents, the small but still there love, had completely vanished. She didn’t even think she cared. _An unborn child. They chose an unborn child over me._ She didn’t feel angry or hatred toward them. No. In fact she felt completely apathetic toward them. There was nothing left for them. Over the years she had experienced everything from complete love and devotion to blinding hatred for them, but _this_ feeling was completely foreign to her. She just felt… nothing. Empty.

“Emma…” The blonde moved for the first time since the mirror went back to normal. She looked up but her eyes were unfocused as she stared into the space behind Regina. “Sweetheart? Please say something.” Regina had moved to take her hands, and Emma felt their magic ignite, snapping her out of her daze. She finally focused on Regina’s eyes, seeing the concern there. She squeezed her fingers and walked toward the bed.

“Let’s go to bed.” Emma said, sitting on the edge, waiting for Regina to follow. The brunette looked at her like she had grown three heads.

“What?! Emma, are you alright, dear? That was…” She trailed off. She brought Regina in to stand between her legs, placing her arms around the slim waist. She sighed leaning forward to kiss Regina’s left breast right above her heart.

“I’m fine.” She said with such conviction Regina couldn’t help but be taken aback at the words.

“How can you be _fine?_ ” Regina was furious at the Charmings. Emma could feel it, the anger and hatred. She smiled a little. _My wife. So fierce and protecting._

“Regina. Baby, look at me. Focus on what I’m feeling.” Emma closed her eyes sending Regina exactly what she now felt for the Charming couple. Never again would she refer to them as her parents. Regina frowned as she felt nothing. She focused harder, trying to seek some sort of emotion, but found none. She looked into Emma’s eyes with understanding. She felt absolutely nothing for them. There was no feelings there.

“You see? I’m fine. There is nothing to feel for them that I haven’t already felt so I feel nothing. But I feel you, my queen. Whatever it is you want me to feel toward them, whatever it is you want me to do to them, I am yours to command. Tell me what you want and it shall be yours.”

Regina eyes began to sting at Emma’s words. The devotion Emma showed to her was beyond what she could ever comprehend.

“You would allow me to manipulate your feelings for your parents to anything I please? Any demand I made toward them, you would obey?” Emma smiled up at her.

“I am not only your wife but I am you White Knight too, am I not? You have free reign over me and because I feel nothing for them you will decide what it is I am to feel toward them at any given moment. If it would please you to have their heads plunged onto stakes I would do it, for they are no longer my parents and I would ask you not to refer to them as such. So, my queen, what is it you want?” Emma held both of her hands now as she waited for Regina to mull over everything she had said. Finally a beautiful smile graced Regina’s lips and she looked down at Emma, taking her face in both of her hands.

“Emma, when the time is right, I want their hearts. For what Snow White has done to me but more importantly for what she has done to you. She has taken yet another piece of you and she and her Charming will no longer be able to live because of that. I want them to suffer forever, my love” Emma felt every emotion Regina felt for the couple enter her and took a deep breath.

“And so you shall have it, my queen. But what about the… fetus.” Even Emma and Regina had their limits when it came to killing. No children. They would never harm a child, born or not. Regina smirked down at her.

“She is not pregnant, dear.” Emma’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Wha- how? I saw the thing move and Rumple told them…” But Regina shook her head.

“When you’ve know him as long as I have you know to listen everything he says down to the precise tense and exact meaning. He said the child you _will_ be having. He never said it was there just that there would be a fetus at some point.” Emma’s brows furrowed.

“No he also said within 9 months there will be another _me_ around.”

“Yes he said there will be a little you within their _presence_ in 9 months which leads me to believe they will conceive a female child within 9 months, but Snow White is not currently pregnant. The Charmings are just idiots, dear.” Regina smirked at Emma’s look of disbelief. The blonde shook her head, with her mouth hanging open.

“What about the baby gender test thingy?”

“I noticed Rumple’s hand twitch slightly. The Dark One doesn’t twitch so I would venture to guess he moved it or sent a small gust of wind toward the amulet.”

“Unbelievable. They chose something that doesn’t even exist yet over me _._ ” Regina leaned her head down against Emma’s.

“I know, love. We will have our revenge. They will pay for hurting you. I promise you that.” Emma inhaled, drinking in Regina’s intoxicating scent. She placed her hands over the ones that were holding her face.

“Then we should get to bed. I feel tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.”

…

Regina woke up to a knock on her chamber door. She glance at Emma who was laying on top of her, with her blonde hair tucked comfortably underneath her chin. She waved her hand, opening the door, allowing the two men to enter. When they stopped in the middle of the room she motioned for them to come stand on her side of the large bed. Killian kept his head down while Neal looked around the room, but never looking at either of them.

“Is everything to your approval, Mr. Cassidy?” Regina snapped quietly. The man looked startled and quickly shook his head.

“I apologize, your majesty, I did not mean to be rude.” He spoke quietly. She eyed him for another second before looking at Killian.

“Breakfast is almost finished, my queen. Maleficent has already asked to leave her room and is now waiting in the dining hall for you. She has not been without at least three escorts since you left yesterday.” He spoke quickly and quietly, never looking up at the queen and trying to keep from waking the Savior.

“That is fine. We will be down soon. I expect you both and Graham in attendance. I want my White Knight placed at my right, Maleficent across from her at my left, then you next to my knight and Graham next to Maleficent. Mr. Cassidy you will sit next to Killian. You are dismissed.” Both men bowed and bounded out of the room. Regina turned her attention back to the sleeping blonde. She brought her hand up to brush away a few strands of hair that were covering her face. She smiled as Emma brought her hand up and blindly pawed at whatever was touching her face, mumbling incoherently.

“Emma, it’s time to wake up, my love.” Her thumb caressed the pale cheek and she noticed green eyes beginning to flutter. She dazzling smile appeared on her face that made Regina’s breath catch in her throat. _So beautiful._ She thought.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Emma’s sleep filled voice said to her. She stretched, causing the blankets that were covering her to move down, showing off her powerful yet smooth body. Regina’s eyes darkened at the sight. Emma caught Regina staring and gave her a cheeky smile, placing her arms behind her head.

“We never got to finish our game last night, babe. I’m so fuckin’ horny.” Emma groaned. Regina chuckled before rolling over onto Emma.

“Oh that wasn’t a game, dear. Everything I said was 100% true. And when we have the time I will show you just how serious I was about what I said.” Regina brushed her lips against Emma’s before drawing back. “But right now we have breakfast. So get up and yes, you will be wearing your armor.” Regina rolled off of the blonde dressing herself in a red, silk dress with black jewels embroidered along the neck line and around the waist. Emma bit her lip from where she lay in bed, taking in every inch of the form fitting dress. The brunette’s beauty never ceased to stun the blonde silent and drooling. Regina noticed her wife hadn’t yet moved and shook her head at the expression on her face.

“Emma Swan get _out_ of bed and get dressed _in_ your armor before I get impatient!” At the queen’s booming voice Emma hopped out of bed, flicking her wrist and dressing herself in the queen’s armor before scowling at Regina.

“Don’t queen at me in the morning!” Emma said with a pout on her face, instantly bringing a smile to her face. She moved her arms around the blonde’s waist, kissing the pout off her face.

“I wouldn’t have to if you had a better attitude in the morning. The only two things you seem to feel when you wake up is agitated and horny.”

“Well I can’t help it. Waking up makes me agitated and you make me horny, so really I’m not at fault here.”

“I better be the _only_ one making you feel the latter, Savior.” She said with a dark tone.

“There could never be anybody that compares to your beauty, your majesty.” She gave her a quick kiss before offering Regina her arm. “Now may I escort my queen to breakfast?” Regina smiled and nodded.

“You may, my White Knight.”

…

They all sat around the long table, eating breakfast in a somewhat comfortable somewhat awkward silence. For the first few minutes Maleficent had tried to catch the White Knight’s attention with questions that were bound to piss the queen off. They weren’t necessarily invasive they were just annoying. _Where do you hail from? How did you come to meet the Evil Queen?_ Regina was incredibly unamused and becoming quickly upset. She had talked to Killian and Graham about her schedule. Telling them she and the Savior would need to use the war room for a few hours and that court would be directly after. After no more than 10 minutes of silence, the queen turned her attention to Neal.

“Is there anything you would like to tell us, Mr. Cassidy?” She asked. Neal looked up, surprised he was being addressed at all.

“Oh. Um, no, your majesty there isn’t but…” He trailed off not knowing if he could speak freely. She glanced at him then sighed, returning to her food.

“You may speak, Mr. Cassidy. Just don’t make it stupid. Also keep in mind that your days here a numbered, so do not get comfortable.”

“Okay, um, how long have you two ben, uh, married?” The room went silent. Both Killian and Graham tensed, shaking their heads slightly while they both thought the same thought. _Dead man._

Emma stopped in the middle of chewing when the question fell from the man’s mouth. _Is he fucking kidding me right now?! I’m going to murder this idiot!_ Emma glanced at the blonde across from her who wore a small smirk on her face and was staring at Regina. Emma didn’t even need to look at her wife to know she was furious but she did anyway. She gulped at the look that the queen wore. She was terrifyingly beautiful. Rage filled her eyes and was pouring out in waves so strong Emma thought she would fall out of her seat. She quickly regained control of her features and chewed the final bite that remained on her fork before setting down her utensils and looking directly into Neal’s eyes.

“Now _that_ , Mr. Cassidy, was _unbelievably_ stupid.” Then all hell broke loose.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Now that, Mr. Cassidy, was unbelievably stupid.” Then all hell broke loose._

An explosion sounded as Neal was suddenly flung to the wall at the end of the room, the room shook at the impact. Emma shot to her feet and stormed toward the man yelling, her fury almost tangible enough to choke him.

“You _fucking moron!_ You had absolutely _no right_ to bring up our relationship!” She was face to face with him, her eyes narrowed and voice low. “I’m going to _kill_ you. Do you understand me? If Regina gets hurt in _any_ way because of this I will not hesitate to make you suffer, trust me on that.”

Regina stood slowly, her eyes not wavering from the man who was struggling against her knight’s magic. She didn’t notice the nervous glances of the other two men, or the growing smirk of her former friend’s face, or the rage clouding her wife’s eyes. She took slow measured steps, the only sound throughout the entire dining hall were her footfalls. Emma had taken a few steps back upon hearing Regina walking in her direction. She came to a stop in front of the man and sighed in disappointment.

“I honestly don’t know how many times I’ve told you to not say stupid things, _boy,_ yet you continue to and it is absolutely baffling, to say the least.” She ran a fingernail down his cheek, making him shiver.

“I-I’m s-sor-“

“ ** _You_** will not speak! You will not _breathe_ unless I say otherwise. If your stupidity causes me any trouble you will not enjoy the outcome.” Neal gulped at her words, trying to find his words.

“Y-you c-can’t do that. We h-have a contract. I have immunity.” He tried to say confidently but his voice cracked several times. Regina laughed long and hard, making Emma’s scowl lessen at the sound.

“Oh you naive little man. Do you know nothing about contracts? You didn’t even _try_ changing anything. Instead you foolishly accepted and now your idiocy is going to be your downfall.” Regina turned to her wife who was glaring at the lose-lipped man. She waited until green eyes met hers before giving her a smile and reaching out to touch a pale cheek. All the tension immediately left the blonde as she leaned into the hand.

“Have fun with him, my love. Do keep in mind he needs to be kept alive for the next 27 days.” She couldn’t help but smirk at the excitement that entered Emma’s eyes. She walked toward the other blonde who was watching on with a look of fascination and, very off-putting, glee. She stopped beside her two guards.

“One of you stay and make sure she doesn’t kill him, the other follow me. Come, Maleficent. It seems we now have much to talk about.” As the queen made her way out followed by Maleficent and Killian she smirked, hearing a scream right as the door closed.

…

Emma saw her wife turn and walk out and stalked over to the man who was staring at her with wide, fearful eyes. Her hand shot out and Neal collided with the wall again, letting out a yelp of pain.

“Y-you can’t do anything to me! We have a deal!” His voice quivered as he spoke.

“Maybe you should have thought over all of the conditions of the contract before you blindly agreed to it. It stated _Regina_ couldn’t torture or kill you. It says _nothing_ about me, or anybody else for that matter. You could have negotiated the contract before binding yourself to it, you blubbering _fool_!” She flung him to the other side of the room and walked slowly toward him as he attempted to get up. She grabbed him be the neck, putting her face so close to his their noses almost touched.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” She said through gritted teeth. “Maleficent was _not_ supposed to know we were married! Why do you think Graham, Killian, the queen and myself didn’t mention it? Why would we act the way we did toward each other? You’ve ruined _everything_! If my wife suffers in anyway because of you, I will make you wish you were in the lowest circle of hell instead of up here with me.” Emma dropped him, seething. She clenched and un-clenched her fist as she thought. _What if Maleficent does really knows how to contact Regina’s mother? I will not let that happen. Regina would be beside herself, I know that much._ She turned to Graham who was a few feet behind her with his sword unsheathed. A smirk slowly made its way across her face, and she conjured several daggers.

“How about some target practice?”

…

The three walked in silence to the queen’s study. Regina’s mind was going in a million different directions as she thought of what she would tell the woman. _This is not going to go well. She knows! Show knows about my Emma and she will make sure I suffer, just like she promised. NO! I will not let that happen. I will protect Emma from everything and anything. Nothing will touch her. If I have to kill this woman then so be it, but nobody will take my wife from me. They’ll be dead before they can beg for their lives._

…

“Charming! Is everything ready? Have you sent the package to Neal?” Snow asked her husband you just entered their chambers. He smiled at his wife’s enthusiasm.

“Yes, Snow, everything’s been arranged. The messenger is making his way to the Evil Queen’s land as we speak. The package should arrive in a few days.” Snow smiled, feeling quite giddy.

“This is it, Charming. We’re finally going to find our Emma, now that we know she’s alive, and when we do we’ll rip her right from the Evil Queen’s grasp. We’ll finally have her back where she belongs.” Charming swallowed thickly and glanced over at his wife with a worried look.

“W-What do you thinks she’s been doing all these years?  With Regina no less.”

“I don’t even want to _think_ about the despicable things _that_ woman has been doing to our daughter!” *Oh boy are you right about that ;)*

“I can’t even imagine what…” He stopped, his eyes starting to water. “We could have saved her years ago, Snow. She could have been back with us nine years ago.” The king chocked on his words. Snow stood there, letting the truth of his words sink in. _Nine years. She’s been with Regina for nine years. Gods, the things she must have gone through. No matter. When we get her back I will make us a family again._

“We will find her. Of that I have no doubt.” Snow said quietly.

“But in what condition?” her husband questioned. Snow took a deep breath.

“We will help her Charming. We will save her and stop Regina and her White Knight from whatever evil they are causing. We will have our Emma and her Savior will be no more.”

…

Regina walked into her study and sat in a large chair next to the fireplace. She flicked her wrist, lighting it and motioned for Maleficent to take the other seat.

“Speak. I know you’ve been waiting to ask, so go ahead.” Regina spoke but her gaze never wavered from the flames in front of her.

“So you’ve married? I never pegged you as the type, Regina. You would wed a lowly, albeit beautiful, knight instead of me? I would say you made the wrong choice there, darling.” The blonde smirked as she studied her old friends face. Regina remained stoic as she thought.

“Even after all these years you can’t help but act petty. Are you jealous, dear?” She turned her head to look at the other woman and cocked an eyebrow.

“Hardly. I just don’t understand why a powerless knight was a better decision than me. She is exquisite, I’ll give you that, but I have magic, I can turn into a dragon, I have a kingdom. You’re choice holds no logic behind it.”

“Yes, well, my wife is extremely powerful in her own right. I know you saw her use magic only moments ago as she threw that _pest_ against the wall. She has never been beaten in a fight, she’s my best knight _without_ her magic. I do not need another kingdom, I do not need a dragon. She is just as fierce and powerful as a dragon and more skilled than any man in any army. She’s also impeccable to look at.” Regina finished with a smirk. 

“That she is. But if you recall I did say I would make you suffer for what you did. Your _wife_ will pay, Regina. One way or another.” Maleficent found herself being flung backward with a furious queen walking toward her.

“You. Will. Not. Touch. Her.” Regina said with an eerily calm voice. The look in her eyes was one of a person afraid of losing the one thing they cared about and willing to do anything to protect them. Maleficent saw this, she could feel the magic filling the room, so much so it was almost suffocating.

“If you lay a _finger_ on her I will kill you without a second thought. Do not even think about it or I swear to you, you _will_ regret it. She is not yours to take revenge on, I am. But be warned, dear. I am _much_ more powerful now than I was then, you’ll find it much more difficult to overpower me. And if you even consider bringing my mother here I will wipe every memory from your brain and leave you as a vegetable to rot.” The malice and power the queen radiating was surprising to say the least. She didn’t remember the woman’s magic being so potent. The room was filled with a bluish/purplish haze. She looked into the eyes of the queen surprised to see they were swirling purple orbs. She knew everything that she had just been told was 100% the truth. She could see, feel, and almost _touch_ the proof.

“Do you understand me?” Maleficent swallowed. She had not heard from Cora in longer than she had seen Regina. Honestly she hated Cora, always did. She would never associate herself with that woman though she did know someone was starting to ask around about where Regina’s castle was so she figures it might be Cora. She also was seriously reconsidering trying to get revenge on Regina. The woman’s magic was crippling and it wasn’t even being directed at her. But that knight of hers is absolutely divine, and she couldn’t help but be jealous.

“Fine. I won’t touch your precious wife.” Regina studied her for a moment before stepping back. The magic around them immediately began to dissipate. The brunette returned to her seat in front of the fire.

“I am so glad we could come to an agreement, Maleficent. Now will you continue to reside in my palace or are you going to return to your own? Honestly I’m hoping for the latter.” She knew she wouldn’t get rid of the woman that easily but she could hope.

“No I will continue to stay here I think.” The shape-shifting woman said taking a seat.

“Oh joy. Don’t you have anyone else to go annoy? Like Ursula, perhaps? You two were quite chummy if I remember correctly. Pun not intended.”

“Hm, yes you would be right but Ursula and I had a falling out a while back.”

“Pity.”

“It is.” The two women sat in silence until Maleficent spoke again.

“So how is it you met your knight anyway? That piece of coal you call a heart was incapable of any kind of affection if I remember correctly. Excuse me if my memories are a little fuzzy.” She said glaring at Regina who just ignored her look.

“Well not that it’s any of your business, but since I have to wait for her to finish with that insipid man before I can proceed with my day I will tell you.” Regina began to tell her old friend about how she and Emma met, leaving out the part about her running from Snow White and being her enemies’ daughter. Regina was surprisingly glad they were getting along. It meant that Emma was at less risk and that’s what mattered most so if she had to deal with a pestering Maleficent then should would 100 times over if it meant Emma wasn’t in any danger.

“Well that sounds like quite a tale. I don’t suppose it was you who proposed?” The blonde was incredibly curious about how this marriage came about. Regina laughed hearing the question.

“No I was definitely _not_ the one to propose. I suppose I should tell you that story as well then. She needs to quicken her torture, I’m growing tired of this idle chit-chat.” Regina sighed. “Well then I suppose it started when she asked if I wanted to take a ride…

_“Gina! Babe, where are you?” Emma walked into their chambers, not having found her girlfriend anywhere else._

_“There is certainly no reason to shout, I’m right here, dear. What is it you wanted?” Regina came out of the bathroom in a very impressive looking dress that Emma couldn’t help but drool at. Regina sighed and walked up to the gaping blonde putting a finger under her chin, shutting her mouth._

_“I don’t understand how you are distracted every time you see my cleavage. You’ve seen me naked, almost every day in fact, yet you gape at me like you’ve never seen a naked women in your life.” Regina rolled her eyes acting annoyed but honestly she loved when Emma looked at her like that. It was rather flattering._

_“Yeah I know but you’re really sexy so I can’t help it. And I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a ride with me?” Emma looked nervous but Regina didn’t take any mind of it._

_“Why do you want to go for a ride? You are usually reluctant to go riding with me.” Regina had a slight frown on her face._

_“It’s not that I don’t like riding with you, I just don’t like riding in all my armor cause it kinda hurts when the horse goes really fast and my crotch usually hurts afterward. But I do honestly love it when I’m with you.” She gave Regina a cheeky smile. “So what do you say?” Regina couldn’t help but chuckle at her girlfriend’s whining._

_“Of course I’ll go with you.” She snapped she fingers changing herself and Emma into comfortable riding gear. Emma smiled wide and ran out of the room shouting back at Regina._

_“Sweet! C’mon!” Regina shook her head a poofed herself to the stables. She was always astounded at Emma’s ability to forget she could use magic and rather well at that. A few minutes later she saw Emma walking up to Regina with a frown on her face._

_“You cheated.” She said crossing her arms._

_“I did not cheat. You just forgot about your magic. Again. I honestly don’t know why I even bothered teaching you.” Regina walked toward the stables with Emma in tow. Ever since Emma had come into her life being at the stables, thinking about Daniel, it didn’t hurt as much. She loved him, yes, he was her first love, there would always be a place in her heart for him. Emma was like the best medicine. She made Regina feel better than she had ever felt. She was her True Love and Regina would be forever grateful to Emma for running into her that night. She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Emma sitting on her horse next to her, holding out a hand. She raised an eyebrow but took the hand anyway, mounting_ _Ignis, Latin for lightning who was obviously named by Emma, and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She once again marveled at the muscle the blonde had. She may be skinny, despite her eating habits, but the amount of muscle the blonde had was impressive._

_“You ready?” She heard from in front of her._

_“Whenever you are, dear.” With that Emma kicked_ _Ignis’ sides and they were off. Regina moved closer to Emma, her arms tightening around the woman’s waist. She sighed and rested her head against the blondes shoulder. Regina could never deny how much she loved the blonde. After the whole magic fiasco she hadn’t been able to deny her feelings. Not for a second. The sun had started to set so Regina closed her eyes and waited for them to stop._

_To say Emma was nervous would be the understatement of the century. She was going to propose. To Regina. Tonight. Gods, she was nervous. She was using magic tonight and had been practicing twice as hard, paying attention to her lessons without so much as a joke. She had already set up a few things before she went and got Regina. Her hands were sweaty and she was clutching the reigns like they were a life line. She loosened her grip when she felt Regina lay her head against here shoulder. Smiling, Emma lead them to where it all began. When they stopped Regina was about to open her eyes when she felt a hand covering them._

_“Don’t look! It’s a surprise!” She smiled at that. Of course Emma had something planned._

_“Okay I won’t look. What is this surprise?”_

_“You promise you won’t open your eyes till I say?” Regina sighed._

_“Yes, Emma, I promise.” She felt Emma dismount and then two hands appear at her waist, picking her up off the horse. Regina yelped in surprised. Emma’s strength never failed to astound her. She felt Emma leading her with her hands on her shoulders. When they stopped Emma took Regina’s hand in hers and swallowed nervously._

_“Okay, you can open.” Regina opened her eyes blinking a few times then gasped when the view in front of her came into focus. She looked around with tears in her eyes. They were in the middle of a field with red roses around them in a perfect circle. She looked up and noticed floating balls of light that continued moving, she figured must have been Emma’s doing, lighting the area they were in. She turned in a circle, gasping again when she realized where they were. It was the same field Emma had run her over in. She glanced over at Emma who was looking at the ground sheepishly. She slowly walked towards her and brought her hand under her loves chin._

_“Emma. This is… I have no words. Why did you do this?” She looked into green eyes who were also filling with tears._

_“Regina, I just love you. So much sometimes it hurts, I mean literally, we’ve seen it. Today is the day that I almost knocked you the hell you because I wasn’t paying any attention to where the hell I was going. I know you don’t do relationships, at least that’s what you told me, and you’re scared that something might happened to me one day but Regina I swear to you I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, dear.” She spoke softly but Emma still heard her._

_“I don’t.” Emma said as she walked around the field. It was now nighttime and Emma was walking around looking at the roses and picking one a random. She looked back up at Regina smiling._

_“You know you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life. Like if each person was a different flower you’d be a rose and I know how corny that sounds but it’s true.” Emma began slowly making her way back to Regina. “Regina, I love you. You are my True Love and I feel it every day, with every breath I take. I know we are going to be together forever. How do I know that? Because there is no circumstance which would cause me to not love you with every inch of my crude, childish, uncouth, extremely sexy heart.” Regina couldn’t help but laugh at that through her tears. Emma had stopped a few feet in front of her and snapped her fingers, making her armor appear in a cloud of blue smoke. Regina raised an eyebrow, impressed._

_“You’ve been practicing.” Emma just nodded and kneeled with the rose still in hand. Regina’s eyes widened but she said nothing._

_“I know you’re freaking out right now. I can see it in your eyes, but just don’t say anything until I’m done.” Regina nodded and Emma took a deep breath. “Regina, my queen, I am on my knees here, today, giving myself to you in every other way I see possible. I am completely yours, Regina. I will always love you for as long as I live and even beyond that. You have my heart, my loyalty, my love. I will be whatever it is you want me to be. Your knight, your friend, your lover, your girlfriend, but right now I’m hoping you will allow me to be your fiancé and later on your wife, if you’ll have me. Will you marry me, Regina?” Regina stood staring at Emma, tears running down her face. She never expected this, in all the years she’d been alive, to have her True Love proposing to her in the most amazing way. Before she could say yes, though, a raven swooped down landing on Emma’s shoulder. Both women froze until Regina laughed out loud. New tears were streaming down her face as she saw Emma’s face. Regina was laughing so hard she was bent over at the waist breathing heavily. When she finally calmed down she looked up to see Emma scowling at the bird that had landed on her shoulder, ruining the moment._

_“Emma dear, it seems you’ve inherited your mother’s ability of attracting birds. Congratulations.” She chuckled again as Emma looked up at her._

_“You think this is funny? I’m down on my knee trying to romantic and this damn bird ruins all my hard work. This is bullshit! Get it off me.” Regina began to shoo the bird but it flew off Emma’s shoulder taking the rose in her hand with it. Emma shot to her feet running after it._

_“Oh you son of a bitch! Get back here! **Fuck! Dammit!** ” Emma cursed as she ran after the bird who landed on a nearby branch. Regina watched her wide-eyed. _

_“Dear, why are you chasing a bird for a rose? There are hundreds around here.” She heard Emma mumble something as she stared up at the bird. “Do speak up, Emma, I don’t speak mumble.”_

_“I said the rose had your damn **wedding ring** in it. The fucking **bird** has the ring!” Regina’s mouth dropped open at both Emma’s sweet gesture and the surprise that her wedding ring was now being held captive by a raven. ‘Oh hell no…’ she thought walking to stand next to Emma. _

_“That bird has my wedding ring? Why aren’t you climbing the tree? Get it!” Emma whipped her head around and looked at Regina who gave her a ‘queen’ look. Emma sighed and grumbled as she began climbing the tree._

_“You are so lucky I love you.” Emma reached the limb the bird was sitting on and stopped. “How the hell do I get to it?” All of a sudden a net was in her hand. “Er, thanks, babe.” Emma kept the net from the bird’s view, right as she brought it down the bird flew off again. Emma jumped from the tree trying to catch it in time. She landed on the forest floor with a thud. “Motherf-,” she weezed._

_“Are you alright?” Regina was knelt next to her, Emma focused behind her and saw a rose lying behind her. She looked back to Regina and smiled before dragging her self, painfully, to where it fell. She sighed in relief when she saw the ring was still under one of the petals in the rose. She held it between two fingers and looked up at Regina who was still kneeling over her._

_“I don’t remember ever getting an answer to my question.” Emma gave her a small smile. The brunette shook her head, chuckling at the woman who had just fallen from a tree and possibly broken several bones._

_“Well maybe you should ask me again.” Emma sat up, not without some help, and was looking directly into Regina’s eyes._

_“Will you, Regina Mills, marry me, your idiotic knight?” Regina held out her hand and smiled._

_“I would love nothing more.”_

“So there it is. It was quite an eventful day, if I do say so myself.” Regina looked over at Maleficent who was staring at her through the duration of the story.

“Yes, it sounds like it. Your knight is something else.” Regina smiled fondly.

“Yes she is. Speaking of, Killian will you please go tell her that’s enough. I forgot to take into account that she could heal him and continue what she was doing.” As Killian turned toward the door it opened revealing a bleeding Neal, an annoyed looking Graham, who was half carrying him, and a very happy looking Emma.

“Ha! Like I would ever heal him. So is everything… good? No threats?” She asked eyeing the older blonde with distrust. Regina spoke first.

“No it is taken care of for now.” Emma came to a stop between Regina’s and Maleficent’s chair still not trusting her while Graham stood by Killian dropping the other man to the floor muttering a quiet “Wanker.”

“Yes, I was just told about how you proposed.” Maleficent said eyeing the blonde.

“Ah yeah. What a day. That fall hurt like a bitch but it was totally worth it. Been married almost 7 years.” She said with a proud smile.

“Yes well, it’s time for court, dear.” Regina said standing. The study door opened revealing a knight with his head down.

“My queen, there’s a problem.” Regina sighed.

“Of course there is. What is it?”

“A group of men was just caught setting fire to some of the houses in the kingdom.”

“So just send them to the dungeons.” She growled, annoyed at being disturbed.

“There’s more, your majesty. They say they have a message from Snow White.”


	9. Chapter 9

_“A group of men was just caught setting fire to some of the houses in the kingdom.”_

_“So just send them to the dungeons.” She growled, annoyed at being disturbed._

_“There’s more, your majesty. They say they have a message from Snow White.”_

Regina thrust her arms out in front of her, the doors to the throne room flew open and she stormed in with the two blonde women and three men right behind her. She went immediately to her throne, ignoring the kneeling guards and prisoners. When she sat, Emma promptly sat in the throne next to her wife while Graham, Killian and Neal went to their knees. Maleficent stood next to Regina’s throne with an amused look on her face.

“Rise.” Regina’s voice cut through the room sending a shiver down everyone’s back. Her eyes narrowed at the four men that were adorned in Snow’s armor. Emma sneered at the sight of it, catching Regina’s attention. She reached out and grabbed her wife’s hand giving her a light smile before turning back to the offenders.

“I’ve been told you have been burning houses in _my_ kingdom. Is that true?” She addressed the men coolly, keeping her feature stoic. When none of the men answered a knight that was standing behind them slammed the butt of his dagger against one of the men’s heads making him stumble.

“Her Majesty asked you a question!” The knight looked up at his queen and almost smiled at the nods of approval from the White Knight and Queen herself. The man in question stepped forward a few steps puffing out his chest.

“Aye, it’s true. Don’t act as though you care! We all know you get off on torturing your peasants!” Regina scowled at the man but waved off the knight that began to advance the man again.

“And what makes you think I find such pleasure in torturing my people?” Regina rested her chin in her hand as she leaned against the armrest of her throne.

“Because you’re the Evil Queen! You take people’s hearts and torture for fun! Everyone in the White Kingdom has heard of the horrors of living here!” Another prisoner stepped forward to stand next to his companion. Emma couldn’t help but narrow her eyes and clench her fist against her armrests. She was getting severely pissed off now.

“And I suppose Snow White is the one who’s been spreading such rumors about me? Ah yes well she seems to have forgotten about telling you I eat the remains of my prisoners and the hearts of new born children.” Everyone in the room couldn’t help but chuckle at the queen’s sarcasm save for the four men who had looks of horror on their faces.

“Oh lighten up will you, I jest! I do no such thing. I have a very unique palate and cannibalism is not at all appealing to me. I’ll have you know I care a great deal about the people that live in my kingdom as long as they don’t break my rules. I only punish criminals and when I do it _is_ severe because they should know better.” She looked over at Emma who was trying very hard not to laugh. “Plus my knights would grow increasingly bored if they weren’t allowed a bit of torture now and again.” Regina smiled when she noticed her wife’s shoulders moving up and down lightly while hiding her mouth behind her hand.

“Your White Knight has no heart! She is just as much as a monster as you, if not _more!_ We’ve heard of the joy she gets from torture! It’s sick!” The first man yelled out. Regina’s smile immediately dropped as she regarded the man a moment. The knights that stood around the room near the walls shifted uncomfortably and the knight standing behind the men took a few large steps back. The Queen stood and took measured steps toward the man who yelled out as she spoke.

“You know ever since I found my White Knight I have become more… merciful. You can ask any of my guards and they will tell you I have become somewhat softer and my lovely knight has picked up whatever I’ve slacked off and then some.” When she was a few steps from Snow’s knight her glare didn’t waver from his fearful gaze.

“But know this, there a few things I will absolutely _not_ tolerate and bad-mouthing my wife is on the very top of that list.” The knight’s eyes widened and he gulped. He’d forgot about that specific detail.

“Ah you’ve realized your mistake now have you? Yes, well I won’t be killing you just yet. I’ve been informed you have a message for me.” She rolled her eyes when he hesitated. “Speak, you imbecile!” He slowly handed her a scroll keeping his head down. She snatched it form him and returned to her throne. She unrolled it and scowled upon seeing the familiar hand writing.

_‘Regina,_

_You stole Charming and I’s happiness away, now you will pay.’_

_-S.W’_

“Idiot.” She murmured when she saw how Snow had rhymed her threatening letter. Emma looked over her wife’s shoulder reading the note then chuckling.

“Wow, is she serious?” She turned to the captive men, feeling she had remained passive long enough.

“Do you know what the hell this letter is about?” She questioned them, smirking when they jumped at her booming voice. When none of the answered she spoke again with a hint of annoyance.

“If you don’t answer me I’ll be forced to make you, meaning I’ll have to get up and I am in no mood to do so. Now answer the question.”

“W-we don’t know what the letter says. Queen Snow just said deliver the message and do something that would undoubtedly catch your attention to do so.” Emma nodded then looked over at Neal, her eyes narrowing.

“Do you know anything about this?” The man looked at her with wide eyes.

“N-no! I don’t know if it has anything to do with the information I have or not.” Neal glanced over at the four men, he recognized them from Snow’s castle but he wasn’t about to say anything.

“Do you know any of these men, Sir Cassidy?” Regina asked suspiciously. The brunette shook his head with wide eyes. The queen looked him over for a moment before turning to the other four men.

“Have any of you seen this man before?” The knights looked at Neal but knew they shouldn’t say anything so they shook their heads. Regina sighed. “Very well, Savior I have all the information I require from them. Deal out whatever punishment you feel is fit. I don’t have the patience for such petty people. Emma smiled at her queen.

“With pleasure.” She stood and walked down the steps toward them but stopped and turned toward Neal. “Come here.” Her voice held no room to disobey the command. He walked to where she stood slowly. She looked at the guard who had said Regina was the Evil Queen and said it was a horror living here. That comment had really pissed her off.

“You, come stand in front of him.” The White guard stood in front of Neal, both men looked confused and fearful while Regina looked at her wife intrigued. Emma magicked a dagger into her hand, smirking inwardly when Neal flinched. She handed it to Neal with a smirk.

“Since you don’t know this man you’ll have no problem killing him. Do it and I suppose I’ll heal you of the injuries Graham and I gave you not long ago.” Emma almost couldn’t hold in her laugh at the look of disbelief on the men’s faces. Regina sat up in her throne with an entertained look on her face and Maleficent looked at the White Knight approvingly. Neal hesitantly took the dagger, weighing it in his hands before looking back at the blonde.

“Kill him?” She nodded and stepped back, crossing her arms across her armored chest.

“I don’t see the problem. You don’t know him and you will no longer be in as much pain, I’m being kind to you for some unknown reason, don’t fuck it up. You’re a knight, in Queen Regina’s Guard no less, obviously you’ve killed before this should be child’s play.” When he didn’t move Emma sighed and snapped her fingers. A sword appeared in the other man’s hands and he looked up at her surprised.

“How about I make this easier for you. Kill him or he kills you. I’ll even let him live if he gets a strike on you.” Neal stared at her in disbelief.

“I only have a dagger! He has a full sword!”

“If you got into this Guard then you should be able to beat a simple guard from the White Kingdom of all places.” She looked at the other man. “Now go.” She watched as the White guard charged and Neal parried. He was able to block the blows from the sword before, finally, disarming him. He looked up at Emma and she rose an eyebrow.

“That was pathetic. It shouldn’t have taken you that long to disarm him. No matter, kill him. Now.” Regina was watching the man with an annoyed look. How the hell had he gotten into her Guard in the first place? At the moment she didn’t care, she could feel the annoyance and amusement rolling off of Emma and couldn’t help but chuckle. Emma looked up at her with a smirk and inclined her head toward him as if saying ‘can you believe this guy?’

“Dear, maybe you should help him. I think he may be having a difficult time completing this simple task.” Emma nodded at her wife and called to her magic letting it wrap around her and Neal before disappearing. When she moved her own hand, Neal’s moved at the same time. She couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked look on his face.

“I told you to kill him and yet here he stands so I’m going to assist you. I would do it myself but I do so hate getting my hands bloody before lunch.” Emma moved the hand that held the dagger and walked her body forward, watching as Neal’s body followed her movements seamlessly. When his body was in front of the cowering guard she raised her hand and plunged the dagger Neal was holding into the man’s collarbone. The man screamed and blood immediately started flowing form the wound. Neal tried pulling his arm back but found he had no control over his own body. He watched in horror as his hands, along with the dagger, sliced down the man’s collarbone to below his left breast. He almost threw up when his left hand came up and sank itself into the man’s chest. His screams rang throughout the room but stopped as Neal jerked his hand back, holding the man’s quickly fading heart. The guards’ companions watched with wide eyes as their friend fell to the ground while his, definitely not enchanted, heart stayed in the other man’s hand. Emma moved her hand close to her face consequently having Neal hold the heart centimeters from his own face.

“Well look at that. You _do_ have it in you after all.” She taunted. She released him from the spell and moved back to her throne. Neal felt his limbs unlock and dropped the dagger and heart, stumbling backward into his butt. He looked toward the White Knight and found she was holding her wife’s hand and smirking at him.

“H-how could you make me do that?! You evil bitch!” He shouted at her without thinking. He _hadn’t_ killed anybody before and having this much blood on his hands was making him ill. Emma soothed her wife’s anger before speaking to him.

“I gave you an order and you failed to comply with it, because of it both of you suffered the consequence. You could have saved that man a lot of pain if you had just followed directions.”

“You’re sick and demented!”

“I’ve always prefer the term ‘sadistic’ quite honestly.” She looked past him at the puddle of blood before sighing loudly. “You’ve also made a mess. Clean it up, because we still have court today and I don’t want to do it with a fresh puddle of blood on the ground. I won’t look very reassuring to the subjects now will it?” He glared at her.

“I am _not_ cleaning up a mess _you_ made!” Regina was getting very tired of this man defying her wife’s demands.

“Either you will clean it up or I will make you _bathe_ in it! When you are given a task you do it, no questions asked. I should not have to tell you that! Now clean and do so with haste, you’re starting to wear on my patience.” She snapped at the man before having the body removed from the room and the rest of the men taking to the prisons until she could deal with them later. She was growing increasingly frustrated. Snow White was, yet again, interfering with her life and she was getting really tired of the insipid woman. She flicked her wrist, producing a rag and two buckets full of water next to the blood-covered man.

“Now hurry up before my patience is run out completely.” She turned her head to her wife’s and found the blonde already looking at her. She smiled, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth. “Your mother is starting to push her luck, dear.” She whispered, Emma frowned at the comment.

“I still don’t understand why you don’t just kill her or go to war with her or something.”

“Because the council highly recommends against it and I have to say I agree with those idiots for once. Going to war with Snow would cause unnecessary deaths and use resources we could be using elsewhere. We have a very fragile understanding but it seems she is starting to become quite bold in her advances.” Emma sighed and nodded, running her fingers through her hair in aggravation. She knew what Regina was saying made sense but it didn’t mean she had to like it.

“We’re going to have to do something about the houses those men burned down. We can’t just leave them completely homeless.” Emma murmured to the queen who nodded back at her.

“Yes, I’m aware. I’ll have a few men from the Guard head down and help with repairs, and give them supplies in the meantime.” Emma could tell her wife was deep in thought about how to handle the situation and couldn’t help herself as she leaned over and nuzzled the back of Regina’s neck, right next to her ear.

“God, I love you so much. Not any people know how much you care about your subjects but I do and I just love you more for it.” Regina smiled and turned her head into the blonde’s hair, whispering to her.

“Well let’s just keep that our little secret. Wouldn’t want people to suddenly think I’ve gone soft now would we?” Regina kissed the side of her head before leaning back and looking at Emma.

“Perish the thought!” The Savior gasped in mock horror, making the queen laugh heartily. Everyone in the room turned their head at the sound. The knights in the room couldn’t help the small smiles that slipped onto their faces, Neal looked at the woman in disbelief that such a lovely sound could come from the, seemingly, Evil Queen and Maleficent looked at her old friend with a look akin to wonder. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d heard Regina laugh so genuinely and effortlessly. She turned her attention to the blonde who was staring at the queen with a great deal of love and affection in her eyes it made her own heart do a little pitter-patter, wishing for someone to look at her like that. _So you did find your True Love after all? Kudos then, Regina._ As much as she hated the woman for what she did to her Maleficent couldn’t help but feel a sliver of affection for her oldest and longest friend.

Regina smiled widely at her Savior.

“Ah yes, I would loathe it if suddenly those who feared me would want to have a sit down and brunch. Just the thought makes me shudder. Idle chit chat with peasants is _not_ something I find appealing.” Her face scrunched up at the thought and Emma chuckled.

“I am fully aware at your inability to make, as you say, ‘idle chit chat’. You suck at small talk, babe. You’re a great queen but you’re far from the most cordial person alive when it comes to other people.” Regina shot her a playful glare and stuck her chin out. Emma whined.

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be like that. You _know_ you’re no good at small talk, you’ve even said it yourself once. Please don’t be mad.” Emma pleaded with her wife. Regina’s bad side was a place she never wanted to be. _Dammit._ She inwardly cursing herself before sliding from her throne and onto one knee next to Regina’s and taking one hand in her.

“I would like to express my deepest and most humble of apologies. If her Majesty would forgive me, I would be honored to repay her kindness in whatever way she so pleases.” Emma bowed her head but she knew Regina was smirking. She could practically _feel_ it. Emma has had to use this line so many time during their marriage to make sure Regina didn’t stay pissed at her for too long. Emma remembers the first time she seriously pissed off Regina and she almost got out if it totally unscathed.

_Emma knew better than to linger with some of the other knights after training but Regina had been so busy lately she didn’t really think it would matter if **she** was the one who came to bed late this time. ‘Let’s go drinking, Savior.’ They said. ‘We’ll have you back to the queen in no time.’ They said. Liars. The lot of them. She knew it wasn’t completely their fault but she blamed them for persuading her so easily. She stumbled into hers and Regina’s bedchamber not noticing the brunette slump with relief when she heard the door open. They’d been married about a year and a half and dating two years before that and never once had Emma been this late for bed without at least telling her first. Regina’s nostrils flared at the smell of rum coming from her wife. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the blonde stumbled toward their bed, stripping her armor off as she did. When Emma was about to crash into bed she was stopped by a booming voice that belonged to no other but her queen._

_“Emma where the **hell** have you been? You reek of rum and sweat!” Emma sobered slightly and looked up at Regina. _

_“Look, I just got caught up, alright? I didn’t realize the sun had set already so just lay off the queening will you? It’s just your excuse for acting like a bitch.” Emma didn’t even register her words as she spoke them but Regina most definitely did. Her eyes widened at the words before narrowing._

_“My being concerned for you is now considered bitchy? Very well then dear, if you want to know what a **real** bitch is like you can sleep out in the stables with the horses and the dogs.” Before Emma could retort Regina sent her away in a puff of purple smoke. Emma landed in a stack of hay and promptly fell asleep. That had been the one and only night Regina cried herself to sleep because Emma Swan doesn’t make the same mistakes twice._

_When Emma awoke she was disoriented and groggy. She sat up and looked around her noticing she was naked in a pile of hay. She spit hay from her mouth as she stood on shaky legs. ‘What the hell happened last night?’ Then it all came rushing back to her: knights, drinking, late for bed, Regina, stupid drunken words, purple smoke. Emma groaned at her own stupidity. “ **Fuck!** ” She shouted into her hands. “Shit! Shit, shit, I fucked up so bad!” Emma mumbled to herself. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes as her body was wracked with guilt and regret and anger at herself. She dressed herself in her complete armor and did her walk of shame to go grovel at her wife’s feet._

_Regina woke up alone and got ready for court. It was uneventful for the most part and she could feel the moment Emma woke up. First there was confusion then realization, then waves upon waves of guilt and remorse. Regina knew her wife’s words were only said in a drunken haze but it didn’t stop them from hurting and Regina wouldn’t be forgiving her so easily. She sat through a few more of her people’s complaints and requests before she told them that was enough for the day. When she was about to leave the doors to the room were opened and Emma came waltzing in with her head hung in shame. She walked to the steps and kneeled at the bottom in front of Regina’s throne._

_“Permission to speak, my queen.” Regina heard the scratchiness in Emma’s voice and her anger diminished some, but not much._

_“Granted.” Emma almost flinched at the apathy in her wife’s voice._

_“I would like to express my deepest and most humble of apologies. If her Majesty would forgive me, I would be honored to repay her kindness in whatever way she so pleases.” Emma kept her head down as she kneeled on one knee but her voice was strong. Regina regarded her for a moment before speaking again._

_“And what exactly does someone as perfect as the White Knight have to apologize for?” The queen snapped at her knight._

_“I, regrettably so, have hurt the most important person in my life and I can’t bear the thought of her being hurt because of something I’ve said. I can’t live with that. Not when I vowed to do nothing but make her happy for the rest of our lives.” Emma felt a lump form in her throat and heard Regina stand from her throne._

_“Do you know how worried I was about you, only to see you come into our chambers drunk off your ass?” Regina spoke quietly but kept her tone cutting. Emma nodded her head and took a shuddering breath._

_“I know. I know you were only concerned and I… I just lashed out at you. I called you…” She shook her head, not being able to finish the sentence._

_“A bitch, Emma! **That** is what you said to me. Are you now incapable of saying it? Because it seemed like you had **no** trouble with it last night.” Her voice echoed off of the walls as she shouted at the blonde. “You hurt me, Emma.” She whispered as an afterthought. The tears that welled in Emma’s eyes couldn’t be stopped but she blinked them back so they wouldn’t fall._

_“I’m sorry. I’m so **so** sorry, Regina.” She couldn’t keep her voice from cracking at the pain she felt coming from their bond. She could hear heels clicking against the floor as the queen walked closer to her. A shadow fell across the floor in front of her and she saw the bottom of Regina’s dress. _

_“I have one question for you, dear.” She took Emma’s chin in-between her thumb and pointer finger forcing green eye to look at her. She cringed at the genuine sadness she saw swimming in her wife’s emerald pools._

_“Did you mean it?” She saw Emma’s eyes widen and she shook her head vigorously without looking away from Regina’s face._

_“No. No! Not at all. You are a queen. You are **my** queen and I should have treated you as such. You deserve respect,” Emma leaned forward to kiss the edge top of the heel-clad foot. “And praise,” she moved her lips to the queens ankle. “And absolute worship.” She skimmed her lips up the queen’s legs as she moved the dress out of the way. Regina sighed but let her hand fall to grip Emma’s hair and pull her face from traveling any further. She bent down to Emma’s level but kept her hand clutched in Emma’s hair. _

_“We are going to go upstairs and you are going to show your queen just how sorry you really are, and never again am I to fall asleep with tears in my eyes. Do you understand?” Emma moved forward to put her forehead against Regina’s._

_“Never again, Regina. I promise you never again.”_

After that Emma had only pissed off Regina mildly and never again had the brunette fell asleep alone. Regina smirked down at her wife knowing she hated being on her bad side and boy did Regina love using it to her advantage. She smirked down at the blonde.

“Just stay where you are while this nitwit finishes cleaning. You may be my wife but you are also my knight so I may just work you at some point.” Emma bit her lip to hold in a groan. She hated being working out when Regina was upset because it usually lead to her being worked to the point of exhaustion. Apparently it was a turn on watching her train, being covered in sweat or whatever and Regina would just sit and watch and command her. She didn’t really see the appeal but it made the queen happy so she got over it.

“Sure babe. Just let me know when.” She would have to get a lot of sleep and make sure she had plenty of energy for whenever she had to full on train.

“Let’s say in three days perhaps? The far training ground will do.” Emma stayed knelt at the queen’s feet while they waited for Neal to finish cleaning.

…

“How long before that package is delivered, Charming? I can’t wait any longer!” Snow was in their throne room pacing in front of her husband.

“Snow calm down. It should be there in two days then all Neal has to do is get the cuff on the White Knight’s wrist and she’ll be transported here right away. The two men we sent are going to cause a diversion to make sure everyone is frantic and he’ll have the opportunity, the note will explain what he has to do.” Charming stood from his seat and walked to his wife rubbing her shoulders in comforting way. She glanced over at the cage they had prepared for the Queen’s Savior.

“What if it doesn’t work? What if Regina finds out and comes for her?”

“We have the key to the cage, we have everything that could control her. She will have no choice but to tell us except to tell us what happened to Emma.”

“You’re right. And I do hope she tries to use magic on that cage. Rumplestiltskin said it only hurts the person inside the cage when magic is used on or in it. She may just end up killing her very own True Love.”


	10. Chapter 10

_“We have the key to the cage, we have everything that could control her. She will have no choice but to tell us except to tell us what happened to Emma.”_

_“You’re right. And I do hope she tries to use magic on that cage. Rumplestiltskin said it only hurts the person inside the cage when magic is used on or in it. She may just end up killing her very own True Love.”_

Early the next morning, Regina had woken up quite some time before Emma had and decided to take a stroll through her garden. It was one of her favorite places to be if she was completely honest. She was always able to clear her mind when she was alone, without any distractions. The queen stopped in front of her apple tree and inspected it with a pleased look on her face. She sat on the stone bench at the base of the tree, trying to relax, when she felt someone else’s presence in her garden. When no one announced themselves, Regina kept her eyes closed as she drawled.

“Whoever has entered my garden better have a rather pertinent message for me because if not then they should scurry off before I lose my temper.”

“Don’t mind me, darling. Just admiring your garden. It looks well kept.” Maleficent commented as she walked closer to the queen.

“Maleficent, is there a particular reason you’ve decided to grace me with your presence and are not being guarded in your chambers?” The blonde’s lips quirked a little. _It would seem some people never change._

“Yes, your guards are very easily fooled. They believe me to be bathing at the moment.” Another impressive looking tree sat opposite where Regina’s apple tree was planted. She took a seat on the bench and took in her surroundings.

“Yes well, they are guards not peeping toms. I’ve made sure of that. I do not expect them to be in the washroom whilst you are in it. Now is there a specific reason for these platitudes or are you just trying to keep me from relaxing?” Maleficent stayed quiet for a while before she spoke again.

“Your White Knight, your wife, she is incredibly powerful. I can sense it.” She commented. Regina opened her eyes to peer at the woman but closed them again not seeing her comment as a threat but as an observation.

“She is, though when I first met her I was not aware of the magic she possessed. Despite her… sadistic nature she does have light magic. I am not sure she knew of it before she arrived here but I do know her parents are aware of it. They must have been. It is far too powerful for her, even as an infant, to not have shown her ability to use it.” After another elongated silence the shape-shifter spoke again, though somewhat cautiously.

“She is Snow White’s daughter, isn’t she?” Regina’s eyes shot open, narrowing as her head snapped to look at her old friend who was watching her reaction carefully.

“How do you know that?” She knew there was no use in denying it. Her reaction to the question gave her away immediately.

“It wasn’t hard to put together. I am no fool, Regina. She is the _White_ Knight. That was the biggest give away. I am not sure how no one has made the connection.” She looked to the queen with a confused look. Regina sighed.

“Yes, well when asked about the title we’ve always told people it is because she possesses light magic so it only makes sense. Very few people know her true identity because we do not mention it around those who aren’t privileged enough to know her surname and I would like to keep it that way.” The warning in her voice was easily detected and not taken lightly. Not after her display of power the previous night.

“Calm yourself, Regina. I do not plan on telling anyone of your Knight’s identity. I simply wanted to confirm my suspicions.” Regina stared at her before giving her a curt nod.

“Good.” The sat in serene silence for half an hour before Maleficent said something.

“You are quite lucky with the love you’ve found. It is not often people like you and I, with such blackened hearts, are fortunate enough to receive any type of love let alone True Love.” Her voice was almost a whisper and Regina actually had to strain to hear it. She felt a small pang of sadness for her oldest friend. She was right after all. Regina never thought she would love or be loved in return until Emma stumbled into her life, quite literally.

“I’m aware. I had never thought my life could be this copacetic.” The queen said softly. She looked over at her old friend and noticed the forlorn look on her face. “Perhaps you will find love one day, Maleficent.” She added as an afterthought. The blonde’s head shot up, her eyes wide, as she studied the queen’s face. The woman was taken aback by the genuine comment. She said nothing but the two sorceresses shared a small smile before letting silence encase the garden once more.

**…**

Emma woke with a start. She shot up from the bed, clutching her chest, where her heart was beating rapidly. A nightmare. She had a nightmare. The knight couldn’t help but be confused. She hadn’t had a single bad dream in over two years. It was then she realized Regina wasn’t next to her. Frowning, she wandered across the stone cold floor to the washroom, still finding no sign of her. She went back to the bed and sank back into it, wondering where her wife had gone off to. It was extremely rare that Emma felt vulnerable but nightmares had always been a weak point of hers, not that she’d tell anybody that. She clutched the satin sheet to her chest when she got back into bed, wanting nothing more than for Regina to come to her and tell her everything would be alright. Emma shook her head in frustration, blonde, untamed locks falling over her shoulders. She _hated_ this feeling. It was one of the main things that encouraged her to become a knight in the first place. She didn’t want to _weak._ Because that is how she felt when she was in the White Kingdom.  She felt weak and helpless. Then there was the _moment_. That _final_ straw not long after she had arrived at Regina’s castle, when she decided then and there that she would not be defenseless again. She swallowed thickly, her knuckles had the sheet in her hands in a vice grip. She felt her magic begin to stir inside of her as it rushed through her veins, seeping into every cell of her body. Before she was able to register what was happening, the magic faded almost instantly. She was only confused for half a second before she felt a soft hand pry her hands from the death grip she had on the sheets. She opened her eyes and looked up at Regina’s face, seeing nothing but concern. The queen said nothing as she climbed into bed and pulled her wife into her arms. Emma immediately nuzzled into Regina’s chest, her forehead just under the other woman’s chin. The blonde played with the fingers of one of the hands that was wrapped securely around her. As soon as she saw Regina the remnants of her nightmare had begun to dissipate into nothing but faded memories. She couldn’t be more grateful that Regina knew her well enough to let her regain her composure and collect herself, knowing she would tell her when she was ready.

The queen sat quietly, waiting for Emma to tell her what had her so distressed, though she did have a clue as to what it was. She let her hand, the one that Emma wasn’t holding, caress the blonde’s hip in a soothing manner. After a few minutes Emma spoke quietly.

“I had a nightmare.” She said simply. Her tone expressing anger, embarrassment and sadness. Regina nodded, having had her suspicion confirmed.

“Was it the same one?” She asked lightly, never stopping the hand at Emma’s hip. She was trying to show Emma that she was here and that she was safe.

“Yeah…” She felt Emma’s head drop slightly and shame coming from Emma. She turned the blonde in her arms so that she could see her face. When green eyes refused to meet hers, she grasped her chin, urging Emma to look at her.

“Don’t you _ever_ feel ashamed about having nightmares. It doesn’t make you weak, Emma, despite what you think. I am your _wife_ and you need to trust that I will continue to love you no matter what. Do you understand?” Regina spoke softly but vehemently. She knew how Emma felt about being vulnerable. Mainly because it’s how she, _herself_ , felt about it.

“I just… Regina it’s been how long now? It won’t leave me alone. I haven’t had a nightmare in _two fucking years!_ So why now? Why do I have to be constantly reminded of the moment in my life where I’ve never felt so helpless?” Emma had moved to her knees during her rant, now facing Regina. Even if she wasn’t able to feel Emma’s emotions, the rage she felt was all too apparent and Regina couldn’t really blame her. She could feel her own anger begin to rear its head as she thought back to the eighth month Emma had been in her castle. By then they’d had a fairly steady relationship going but it was kept private, for the most part. They weren’t announcing it or being overly affectionate in front of others but they also weren’t denying or hiding their feelings for each other either.

_*Flashback*_

_Emma had been wandering around the grounds aimlessly. She moved throughout the garden and the stables, trying to kill time before she met Regina for dinner. Regina was currently going over something with her council and Emma did **not** want to sit through one of those again. She was helpless to stop the smile that graced her lips as she thought about Regina. Again. The queen was always at the forefront of the blonde’s thoughts but Emma couldn’t say she really minded much. She was absolutely enamored with the queen. She loved her. Of that she was certain. She’s been at the palace for about eight months and she and Regina had developed a relationship that she’d always wished for. The kind of relationship that she wanted when she was in the White Kingdom. She scowled at the thought of that place. She hated them and didn’t want to be affiliated with them in any way. She exited the garden, no longer feeling peaceful there and walked toward the sounds of metal clashing. She perked up a bit, having wanted to watch the knights for quite some time now. When she saw them she crouched down, watching the men fight each other with swift and brutal movements. She was okay with a few weapons but that’s only because her father humored her and found it as a way to bond. She watched on in awe and admiration as the men continued to fight. She noticed movement behind them and saw several more knights coming out to begin training. She saw a knight exit a small, stone cabin with an array of weapons, passing them out to the others. When she saw that everyone was immersed in their own activities, she sprinted to the door and slipped inside. When the closed shut behind her she turned and looked around. There were swords and shields hanging on the right side of the room, and on the left there were bow and arrows, longbows, halberds, spears and battle axes. At the back of the stone cabin was a table of daggers, throwing knives and maces. The place was actually pretty big and held a considerable amount of weapons. In the corner she noticed wooden swords that she assumed were used beginners and training. She scanned the walls and tables not touching anything for fear of something breaking. A particular sword stood out to her and she felt compelled to grab it. Just as her fingers skimmed the hilt, a voice sounded from behind her._

_“What are you doing in here, wench?” Emma spun around and noticed a knight scowling at her from the doorway._

_“Oh, sorry. I was just looking…” She trailed off when she noticed he didn’t actually care._

_“Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen or attending to the queen somewhere?” His voice was so sharp she could almost feel the disdain he felt for her like a slap in the face._

_“Uh, I’m not some handmaiden or cook or anything. Regina-,” It came so fast she barely registered the slap. All she could do was brace herself on the table behind her and look at him in disbelief._

_“What the hell was that for?” She screamed at him._

_“You do not address her majesty by her given name, you disrespectful harlot!” The venom his words held made her back up further on the table behind her. She wasn’t sure what to do. She’s never had to deal with men who didn’t treat her with the utmost respect._

_“Look, I didn’t know this place was off limits and I have permission to call her Regina, so just calm down and back the hell off.” Emma was pissed at how this guy was talking to her like she was an insignificant bug or something. The man’s face went red with anger and he moved toward Emma and grabbed a handful of her hair. He ignored her shouting as he pulled her from the cabin and toward the palace. She had ceased screaming but continued to struggle in his hold. When she noticed they were entering the castle she calmed a bit, hoping he was taking her to Regina but an abrupt turn down a dark corridor made her think otherwise. The came to a large black door and he pulled it open, never releasing her hair, and tugged her down the stairs. Emma’s eyes strained in the darkness, when they adjusted she realized he’d taken her to the dungeon._

_“No! You can’t do this! Just go ask the queen and she’ll tell you!” Her protests were ignored as she was dragged down the corridor and throw roughly into an open cell._

_“I will not bother her majesty with the lies of a simple whore. That is what you are is it not? You’re dressed too nicely to be a handmaiden now that I think about it.” He smirked at the woman who was obviously becoming more and more agitated. Emma’s jaw dropped at the man’s comment._ Did he just call me a whore? _She scoffed and stood up._

_“You know what? Fuck you, asshole. I’ll just go find her myself.” She brushed past the momentarily stunned guard but was yanked back by the hair and slammed into the stone cold wall of the cell. Her bones rattled at the impact and she gritted her teeth. She felt a forearm press against her throat painfully and hot breath on her face as he spoke._

_“You will not! Actually, how about you accompany me out to the knight’s quarters. It’s been a while for me and I bet you could use the money.” He sneered in her face. The scruff from his beard rubbed against her cheek uncomfortably. She tried pushing him away but he was far too strong for her to move and having been shielded from almost all fighting she didn’t even know how to defend herself._

_“I am not some prostitute! Regina will have your head, I’ll make sure of it! Now get the fuck off!” She screamed as a last ditch effort to get the man to move, but he didn’t budge._

_“Why you’ve got quite a filthy mouth on you don’t you, girl? I wonder what else you can do with it.” His hand came up around her throat and he threw her to the ground. Emma’s body trembled with fear and anger as he got to his knees in front of her. She couldn’t protect herself. She had no way of stopping him. She turned her face away from his rough hands but he grasped her face, forcing her head to look up at him. A sick smile stretched across his face and the look in his eye said she was not getting out of this. He’s going to have his way with her and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it._

_“Now looky here. Aren’t you more accustomed to this position?” He laughed when she tried to move away again but he just held her more firmly against the ground. Emma’s breath was coming in short gasps and dread was now imbedded in every corner of her heart. She looked around frantically trying to find something, **anything** , to help her. She felt his hands starting to tug at her shirt and she couldn’t look anywhere near him. A gleam caught her eye. She realized the man had set his sword down next to her head. She stared at her reflection for a moment, her thoughts, only lasting a second but it felt like minutes. She could see herself. She could see her reflection! She looked over and noticed the man wore nothing but his training pants. He caught her eye and grinned before bending over and tearing the rest of her shirt from her body. Without a moment of hesitation she looked back at the sword that was inches from her face._

_“Mirror! Mirror, please hear me!” She whispered. His hands started roaming over her torso, tears gathered in her eyes._ Please, please work. _She pleaded. She almost cried out when she noticed the familiar face of the genie. When he saw her, his eyes widened._

_“Get Regina! Please!” She begged him quietly when she felt his hands venture lower. The genie immediately disappeared to get the queen._

**_…_ **

_Regina sat in the war room with her new council as they droned on. All she could think about was Emma. Her long blonde hair, electric green eyes, and liberating personality that always kept her in a good mood. She was pulled from her thoughts by a sudden shouting._

_“My queen! You need to go to the dungeons immediately!” The mirror shouted at her, cutting off one of the men speaking. She frowned at him._

_“Why are you disturbing my meeti-” She wanted to be angry but his urgency and panic made her more curious than anything._

_“ **Regina**! You need to go the dungeons now! It’s Emma!” Everyone in the room went deathly silent when he cut her off but didn’t have time to even register what was happening because when they looked back to the queen all they saw was a cloud of purple smoke. _

_When she appeared in the dungeons she saw what the problem was immediately. She ran to the cell just to her left and saw red. She barely registered her hand shooting out and slamming the man against the wall. All she could see was Emma shivering on the ground, her breathing was frenetic and the relieved look in her teary eyes when she finally meet them. She walked cautiously, taking in the scene. Emma was on her back, her shirt torn and hanging on each side of her body. Her underclothes were, thankfully, still intact and she realized she made it just in time when she saw her pants were just above her knees. She crouched down slowly, maintaining eye contact with Emma the entire time. When she reached her hand to touch Emma’s face she could cry at the almost undistinguishable flinch but Regina still caught it. Her hand came up short and she pulled it back. A grunting sound pulled her attention away from the blonde. She looked up at the man, instantly recognizing him as one of her knights. She felt her magic rise again at a rapid rate. She stood not wanting to have Emma out of her sight and looked directly into his eyes, the fear in them almost palpable and she relished in it. She came to a stop centimeters away from his face though still able to see Emma in her peripheral. Her magic wrapped itself around his throat and the man’s face started to become an unhealthy shade of blue._

_“What the **hell** do you think you’re doing?” She spoke so quietly even he barely heard her. He couldn’t even look into her eyes for more than a second, the fury that shone so clearly made him flinch. She released his throat, waiting for his reply._

_“Your majesty, I apologize for this inconvenience. This wench seduced me, duped me into taking her in the dungeon and I, a simple man, couldn’t help but indulge the girl’s request. There is no problem here, I assure you.” He lied through his teeth, still not realizing the weight of what he’s done. Regina’s nostrils flared but before she could speak Emma spoke up, albeit shakily._

_“You fucker! You’re a lying, disgusting bastard!” She was sat up at this point, knees against her chest with her arms protectively around them. She glared accusingly at him._

_“Emma, dear, it’ll be alright. I am going to take care of him, I promise. Would you mind going back to our chambers and waiting for me? This will not be pleasant and you’ve been through enough today.” Her eyes had softened as she looked at the blonde. Her voice soothed Emma, ridding all trepidation from her heart, and filling it with security and love. She nodded weakly, and Regina waved her hand in her direction, clothing her silk pajamas. The ex-knight watched them and the severity of his actions finally dawning on him._

_“I’m going to send you to our bed and have the mirror watch over you. If you need anything tell him and I will be there before you can blink.” Emma nodded again but whispered to her before she could send her to their room._

_“Regina?” She looked into the woman’s brown eyes, her own shining with something Regina’s never seen before._

_“Yes, dear?” She saw green eyes flash with… well she wasn’t quite sure._

_“I want him to fucking suffer.” Regina looked with bewilderment and a little bit of pride._

_“With pleasure.” She said before sending her away with the flick of her wrist. She turned back to the pathetic excuse of a man that was cowering in the corner of the cell._

_“How many years have you been in my guard?” She asked, scowling at the fact that he was even affiliated with her army._

_“T-ten years, your majesty.” He stuttered out. She smiled, pleased with the answer._

_“Then that is how many years you will endure hell before I even **consider** granting you death.” She focused of him, the feeling of fire and knives raced throughout every cell of his body. She placed a silencing spell on him, his mouth open in a scream that would never be heard._

_“I will return in a decade.” She said, smiling at him._

_And then she was gone._

**...**

Regina gathered her wife back into her arms, tucking her underneath her chin, and shaking the memory from her mind. Emma wasn’t aware that her attacker was still suffering in the dungeon. She had planned to tell her on the tenth year, feeling Emma would like some sort of retribution for what happened. She wasn’t the same after that night. Regina could remember the morning after the incident, Emma had asked to be trained with Killian so she could become her personal knight. She told Regina she refused to be in that kind of situation again. She went on about not being able to protect herself therefore not being able to protect Regina. The look of determination in Emma’s eyes had stopped her from trying to convince her otherwise. From that day on Emma had trained every day for months. She barely let Emma out of her sight and when she had to either Killian or the genie had to be watching over her every move. The only hiccup between them being the night of their eleven month anniversary but it was quickly taken care of and Emma was inducted into her guard five months later.

“Would you like to hear my theory as to why your nightmares have come back?” She felt Emma nod and continued. “I would wager that they’ve returned because of the stress your insufferable parents have been causing as of late.”

“How’s that?”

“The _incident_ happened relatively close to the time when you ran from their kingdom. You blame them for your not being able to protect yourself and now, after all this time, they are causing problems yet again and there’s not much you can do about it. Your psyche is reacting to familiar circumstances hence the nightmares.” She explained, she could almost hear the thoughts swirling around in the blonde’s head.

“Yeah, that makes sense, I guess. It’s hard to explain. I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen and I won’t be able to do anything about it. I won’t be able to keep you safe.” The queen maneuvered so she could see her knight’s face and placed her hands on damp cheeks.

“When have you ever failed to protect me? You have always done so, and impeccably I might add. You even took an arrow to the knee for me, both figuratively and literally. I know you will do everything in your power to make sure I’m safe. Is there anything that would stop you from trying to keep me from harm’s way?”

“No.” she answered immediately. She brought her hands to rest on top of her wife’s. “There isn’t a single thing that would keep me from you. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to ensure your safety. I will rip out hearts. I will pillage and burn villages. I will lead armies in your name until there isn’t a single threat against you, Regina. You are my friend, my lover, my queen, my wife and, most importantly, my True Love. Your safety and happiness are my number one priority.” The sincerity in Emma’s eyes and ardor in her voice made Regina’s breath catch and her heart skip a beat. The love she felt for this woman continued to grow every day, if that was even possible. She gave the blonde a wide, genuine smile.

“And _that_ , my love, is how I know that we will _always_ be victorious.”


	11. Chapter 11

_The sincerity in Emma’s eyes and ardor in her voice made Regina’s breath catch and her heart skip a beat. The love she felt for this woman continued to grow every day, if that was even possible. She gave the blonde a wide, genuine smile._

_“And that, my love, is how I know that we will always be victorious.”_

After that morning they had gone about their day as usual except Emma hadn’t left the queen’s side for a second. This didn’t go unnoticed by the people that were in the castle so they all decided it best to just avoid both the queen and her knight unless they were told otherwise. The palace remained oddly quite which didn’t bode well with Emma but she kept quiet but remained vigilant.

The next morning, Emma had decided to talk with Graham and Killian about this off feeling. She spoke to them in a hushed voice as they waited for court to begin.

“Do either of you feel as though something is… off?” she questioned but both men just looked confused.

“How so?” Graham asked, not understanding what he should be ‘feeling’.

“Like something bad is about to happen. I don’t know. I just can’t shake this feeling of dread.” The blonde shook her head in frustration. She couldn’t stand it. The not knowing what was coming but knowing it was _something_ drove her up the wall.

“Sorry lass, but I’ve not had the feeling you’re describing but I do trust your judgment better than my own so if you say there is something coming I will prepare the men.” Killian didn’t know what she was talking about but the entire time he’s known her she’s never been wrong when she’s had a gut feeling. He watched as Emma bit her lip anxiously, something she rarely did in front of others, and nodded slowly.

“Okay. I want everyone ready for whatever’s coming. I don’t know what it is but I can feel it and it will soon be upon us. Tell them to remain on their toes and keep a watchful eye. I still don’t trust _him_.” Emma sneered, motioning to Neal who was standing between two guards at the other end of the room looking increasingly nervous.

“I have watched him since he’s been assigned to Killian and I, and I’ve noticed he is becoming more anxious each day. Very jittery and jumpy. He’s like an animal when they know there’s danger near.” Graham wasn’t the most talkative but it was useful when people forgot he was around. It helped him do his job better, because he noticed things that people wouldn’t want him to know. He hadn’t realized how much better his life could have been until he came to work in the Dark Palace. Upon his banishment from the kingdom for failing to return the princess to her parents, he wandered in the woods for two weeks with his wolves until he entered Regina’s territory. He had heard, while working in the White Castle, that the killing of wolves was illegal but he hadn’t believed it. Red had reacted harshly to hearing the information. Saying someone as sadistic and evil as Regina wouldn’t care whether or not wolves were killed. Back then, he couldn’t help argue with her logic. Snow and James’ stories about the Evil Queen were known throughout the White Kingdom. The so called ‘evil’ of the things that happened in Regina’s land were infamous. Hatred for the Evil Queen grew, as did the loyalty towards the White Kingdom. It was quite clever actually. Instill fear in the people of the kingdom therefore they pledge loyalty to the King and Queen to keep them safe.

* _flashback*_

_In all honesty, Graham was terrified when he crossed into the Evil Queen’s territory. He had slowly begun to make his way through the dark forest, remaining alert the entire time, just in case the Evil Queen had caught wind of him. His third day in, he and his other three wolves heard a twig snap from somewhere beyond the trees. Faster than his eyes could track, an arrow shot from between the trees to their left, hitting on of the wolves in the leg. The other two scattered while he quickly attended to the, now wounded, animal. A man in a black cloak stepped from the shadows of the trees, bow already loaded and pointed at him._

_“Well it looks like it’s my lucky day.” The man drawled as he walked closer. Graham stood, unsheathing a dagger from his belt. He knew the likelihood of him getting out of this was slim to none but he had to try._

_“I suggest you leave, mate.” Graham warned. He had nothing to defend himself with except for the dagger in his hand and his experience. The man laughed heartily at the obviously empty warning._

_“Or what? You’ll have one of your walking pelts attack me? I think not.” He stepped closer, raising his arm to aim the bow directly against the huntsman. “Now I suggest you move out of the way.” Graham stood his ground, his body tense and ready to move at a moment’s notice. Before he could blink the arrow was launched through the air and embedded in his shoulder. The hit caught him off guard, taking him to the ground with a grunt of pain. He looked up to see the man smirk at him from under the hood that covered his face. He reloaded his bow lazily, the cocky look that adorned his face frustrating Graham to no end. He stood, arrow still in his shoulder, and faced the man again. He paused, staring at the Huntsman before chuckling._

_“Well aren’t you persistent… and dimwitted. Haven’t you learned to walk away when you’re outmatched?” Graham didn’t even get a chance to respond before the man in front of him moaned out in obvious agony and feel to his knees. He saw the Evil Queen herself holding the man’s heart in her hand with a smirk on her face._

_“I could ask you the same thing, dear.” She walked around to stand in front of the man on his knees and leaned down in front of him so they were at eye level. She just looked at him a moment before squeezing his heart making him groan and clutch his chest where his heart should be, before loosening her grip and standing up straight up again. She turned around, acknowledging Graham for the first time since she appeared. He would be lying if he didn’t say he was absolutely terrified. His breathing picked up significantly as she walked closer to him. He stood in front of the wolf still, clutching his shoulder. He lowered his eyes knowing he was going to die here, at the hands at the ruthless Evil Queen._

_She observed him. Noticing how he stood protectively in front of the wounded animal despite his own injuries. She would not admit it out loud but it was quite commendable to say the least. Most would have gone down on their knees upon her appearance but this man still stood there, knowing he had no chance if she wanted him dead, guarding the wolf. She put a finger under his chin, making him look at her. Fear was the first emotions she noticed, but that wasn’t what caught her attention. No, what caught her attention was the determination she saw lying underneath the fear. She released his chin then turned again to the man who now knelt, trying to control his labored breaths._

_“It is known throughout my land that hunting wolves here has been outlawed for some time now. Yet here you stand attempting to kill this wolf and the man protecting it. Explain to me why I have not yet crushed your heart.” Graham looked up at the queen._ The rumors had been true? That can’t be… _he thought to himself._

_“I-I apologize, you majesty. I meant no disrespect to you or your laws.” That was all the man said. He gave no excuses. She made a humming sound. Making it seems as if she were thinking. Considering the man’s words._

_“What is your name?” She demanded to know._

_“G-Gregory, your majesty.” He stuttered._

_“Well Gregory, for your honesty I think a reward is in order.” The man looked up at her sharply, confusion and hope clear in his eyes._

_“Thank you, your majesty! Thank you!” She raised a brow at his gratitude and smirked._

_“Oh you don’t get the reward, dear. No, you’ve broken one of my laws so you will die here but you should be happy to know that the reward goes to none other than the wolf you tried to kill. It is only fair isn’t it?” The hope in his eyes diminished and he hung his head. Without another word the queen crushed the heart in her hands, the screams from the man not phasing him for a second. She clapped the dust from her hands and turned to the Huntsman._

_“You are losing too much blood. It is wonder how you are still standing.” She spoke almost kindly to him. There was no bite in her voice but it was not soft either, just factual and almost bored sounding. She walked to him and raised her hand to his shoulder but stopped when he flinched away._

_“If you do not remain still you will die of blood loss. Do not move and accept this rare act of kindness.” When she moved again he stayed still but groaned when she snapped the arrowhead and pulled it from his shoulder. She moved him to stand sideways and put her hands on both sides of the wound. He tried pulling away when her hands began to glow but the glare she sent him froze him in his place. He realized she was healing his shoulder and he looked at her with wide eyes. This was not the Evil Queen he heard rumors of back at the White Castle. This was not the vindictive woman he heard so much about and he could not help but be hopelessly confused. She felt his eyes on her and rolled her eyes._

_“Keep staring at me like you are now and I will not hesitate to blind you.” She snapped. He averted his eyes immediately and when her hands left his shoulder he rushed to kneel next to his wolf. He removed the arrow from its leg but there was nothing else he could do. He was surprised yet again when the queen knelt across from him and examined the wolf. Not sparing Graham a glance the queen went about gently moving the wolf so she could get to his injury. The bright glow lit up the small space they were in and Graham couldn’t help but study the woman. He noticed her body was tense but her face remained relaxed and concentrated. He couldn’t deny the fact that she was incredibly sexy. He could see why some people would submit to her rule by looks alone but not everyone would **willingly** live under the reign of the Evil Queen. _ She’s probably taken the hearts of her worker and terrified her subjects into staying. _Graham was struggling to separate the things he’s heard since he’d been in the White Kingdom to what he was witnessing with his own two eyes. When the glowing died down the wolf shakily got up, licked the queen’s hand in gratitude and ran off into the woods. Graham watched him go, knowing he’d see his companions again at some point. The queen stood and stared at Graham with a look he couldn’t decipher._

_“Why are you roaming around in my woods? I know for a fact you do not live here.” There was a slight edge to her voice. She stepped closer, looking intently at the man before her face hardened._

_“I’ve seen you before.” Graham was surprised to hear this. When had she seen him? “You were trying to take Emma away despite the fact that she had no desire to go with you.” His eyes widened. She remembers him from that?_ Oh my gods! What has she done to the princess? _He had hung back on his horse as the other tried to return the princess home in case he needed to get more men to aid in her ‘rescue’. He was easily noticable but he hadn’t considered she’d seen him. He figured she was too preoccupied._

 _“What have you done with her?” The strength with which he spoke surprised her, though she didn’t show it._ Of course he assumes I’ve done something to her.

_“I’d watch my tongue if I were you. You’re no longer in the White Kingdom and I am far less merciful than those two idiots.” Regina was not in the mood for accusations. She and Emma had a particularly pleasant day so she was feeling a bit more generous than she usually was but now that feeling was starting to wane._

_“I just want to know if she’s alright.” His voice was less demanding and more pleading this time. She stared at him a moment before grabbing his arm, before he could protest and took them to her castle. He stumbled when his feet met the marble floor. Taking a quick look at his surroundings, he concluded that there was no possible way out of the room. It was the throne room, or so he assumed, when he saw not one but two thrones. One now occupied by the queen herself and the other empty._ Who could that throne possibly belong to? _He felt himself being forced to his knees by one of the guards that was standing at the door before returning to his post._

_“Killian! Go get Emma. Tell her nothing except that I request her presence.” With a nod he was out of the room in controlled haste. The huntsman glanced around the room at the other guards who stood blank-faced, almost bored looking, with their hands on their sword. All eyes were on him, daring him to make a move against their queen. The door was flung open and a flash of blonde hair went past his line of sight as Emma bounded up the steps to the Evil Queen. He wanted to warn her, to tell her to run while he tried to give her a head start but he didn’t. The way Emma had rushed past him without a second glance, her eyes set on the queen the moment the doors opened confused him. So he watched the regal woman’s face soften to a fond smile as she watched the princess settle into, apparently, her throne. Legs settled over one of the arm rests and her back against the other, she used her arm to keep her head propped up as she nudged the queen’s elbow with her toes, earning an amused look from the older woman._

_“So what’s up?” Emma asked, still not glancing at the man kneeling in front of them._

_“Well, dear. If you even bothered to look at the lone man kneeling in front of us I believe you would easily be able to deduce ‘what is up’.” Her voice came off light and playful, throwing Graham for a loop. He looked at the other guards, wondering if they were just as surprised as he was but if they were they hid it well._

_“What are you talki… Graham?” The princess looked at him wide eyed, surprise evident in her voice and face._

_“Evening, Princess.” He said respectfully. He had been in her life for many years. Watching her grow up over the years even though he wasn’t much older himself he always felt protective of her. Seeing her sitting next to the Evil Queen, was… odd, to say the least._

_“What the hell are you doing here? Why aren’t you at my pa- their palace?” He noticed how she stopped herself but thought it wise to say nothing about it._

_“I- well I was exiled for failing to return you to them. That was just over a fortnight ago.” Emma looked appalled at the news._

_“Are you fucking kidding me? They freaking **banished** you? Did they do that to anyone else?” Emma was up out of her throne, seething at the fact her parents would do such a thing. _ This is the exact reason I left that hell hole. _She paced back and forth trying to calm herself down but she couldn’t. Emma was pissed and it just kept building._

_Regina watched the princess pace and couldn’t help but be worried. The blonde was fuming and Regina couldn’t just sit idly by and watch._

_“Come here, Princess.” Regina beckoned with an open hand from where she sat. Emma turned and trudged up the steps to stand in front of Regina._

_“What?” She felt like she was about to be scolded so Emma spoke quietly, hoping to soften the blow. Regina just grabbed Emma’s hand and tugged her into her lap. The blonde went willingly, loving being held by the queen, especially when they slept._

_“Dear, I understand that you’re angry. You have every right to be but it’s not going to help him now so what solution do we have for taking care of him and the situation?” Regina spoke softly so no one else would hear her. Emma looked at her surprised._

_“You’re asking me what I think we should do?” she seemed genuinely shocked that the queen had asked her for her opinion._

_“Yes. You live here now so you will eventually help me make major decisions for the kingdom. I’m not saying you’re going to have to rule but I would like to know your thoughts on certain things.” Emma’s smile was dazzling. She was never asked what she thought or wanted when she was in the White palace. She was always given and told what was ‘best for her’._

_“Um, Graham are you going anywhere any time soon or did you plan to stay for a while?” After Graham shook off the surprise of seeing the princess in the queen’s lap he answered._

_“I have no immediate plans. I was just going to travel until I stumbled onto something.” Emma turned to Regina with pleading eyes and Regina already knew she would give her whatever it is she was about to ask for._

_“Can he stay? Work in the palace or on the grounds?” Emma all but begged. She bit her lip but stopped immediately when she remembered Regina’s warning a few weeks ago. And she now knew the queen does in fact make good on her promises._

_“I suppose. Graham, is it? What was your position in the White castle?”_

_“I was in charge of the weaponry and the Huntsman, you majesty.”_

_“Then that is what you will be here. You will work alongside my captain. Killian, come here.” She called for the man who stood behind the thrones._

_“This will be our new head of arms. Show him how it works here. If he fails in any aspect it is your head, do you understand?” With a respectful nod and a “Yes, your majesty.” he was dismissed._

_“Oh and Graham, do not think I will not punish you because you are new here. Slackers do not last long here so I hope for your sake you can keep up.” The man nodded then followed Killian out with one last look at the princess. Both men walked down different corridors until they arrived at the library._

_“This here is the library. You will need to do some research about the queen’s territory. I will tell you the basic laws for inside the castle but the rest you will have to read, got it mate?” Graham just nodded, debating whether or not to ask the question he’s been itching to ask for a while now. The captain walked around the large library, picking books from shelves and putting them on one of the tables. Without looking up he spoke to the newcomer._

_“I know you have questions. Go on and ask then.”_

_“Do you truly have free will here or are you under her control?” Killian stopped and looked at him, narrowing his eyes. He walked closer to Graham, stopping a few feet from him._

_“Lookie here mate, I know you’re from the White Kingdom but don’t speak like that here. All the men in the guard fight because we genuinely want to protect out queen. The rumors floating around other kingdoms are absolute rubbish. Just follow me, pay attention and don’t cock up. Queen Regina only takes the hearts of criminals and those who have broken the law and even then that isn’t always the punishment. Now get to reading and don’t leave the room until I return.” Killian walked to the door of the library and opened it but turned back to Graham smirking as he spoke._

_“Oh and huntsman? Welcome to the Dark Palace.” Then he was gone._

He had been accepted pretty quickly by the rest of the guard when they saw what he could do with a weapon. He was skilled in all weaponry so their respect was quickly earned.

“He knows something. I know he knows something but he won’t give it up. At least not until he absolutely has to.” Emma commented. She knew Neal had something to do with this uneasy feeling in her gut.

“I need you both to promise me something.” She said looking at the captain and head of arms.

“Anything. What is it?” Killian asked.

“If something happens to me or I’m not around, promise me you won’t allow Regina to touch him. I don’t care what you have to do or say just make sure she doesn’t do anything to him.” She pleaded. Emma was one to be prepared for all situations and have fallback plans for her fallback plans. Both men promised and Emma turned her attention to Regina who sat in her throne. She sat in hers and grabbed her wife’s hand.

“What’s on that beautiful mind of yours?” Emma asked giving her a cheeky smile. Regina just rolled her eyes but still felt a smile creep onto her face.

“I can tell you are worried and I am contemplating reasons as to why you would be feeling this way.”

“Regina, _I_ don’t even know why I’m feeling like this. I’m just being paranoid.” Emma didn’t mean to worry her wife. She had enough stress as is.

“Don’t feel guilty, dear. I’m not straining for reasons, just thinking while I wait.” She spoke again a beat later. “Did you know I had a conversation with Maleficent yesterday?”

“I did not. Is that why you were gone when I woke up.” She wasn’t upset that Regina wasn’t there, just genuinely curious.

“Yes. I went to the gardens and she showed up soon after I did. We sat in silence for some time before she asked me of your identity. She guessed who you were easily but she is no threat.” Regina hesitated, not knowing whether or not to mention the other half of the conversation, but Emma noticed.

“You’re hesitating. You never hesitate. What else did you two talk about?” Regina sighed.

“She said I was lucky for finding love because people like me and her hadn’t expected it. I told her she may find love someday and that was the end of that. A few minutes after that I felt your panic and left.” Emma nodded at the information. She was kinda glad Regina had a friend, acquaintance type deal going on with Maleficent. She wasn’t happy about the other blonde having had relations with her wife but she was glad Regina would have more than her to talk to.

“Well I’m glad you two are getting along. You barely spend time with your other friends and don’t even try denying that you have them.”

“Yes well just because we’re getting along doesn’t mean we will be sharing secrets and doing spells together anytime soon.” Emma laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

“So are you gonna help her find someone? Find love?” Emma’s question surprised her. She honestly hadn’t thought about helping Maleficent find somebody to love but logically it would be the least she could do.

“I had not thought about it but now that you mention it I may speak with her about it at some point.” Regina answered with finality, effectively ending that conversation topic. Emma sat in her throne, bored, as she waited for the guards to round up those coming in for court. She looked at Neal, who stood by the door, and sighed heavily.

“Hey Neal. Do you have something to say yet? Your days _are_ limited you know.” The man shook his head defiantly, frustrating Emma.

“How about this, you tell me something useful and I do something nice for you.” She smirked when she noticed Graham dragging him closer so she wouldn’t have to yell across the room.

“What could you offer me?” He was actually very interested in what she was proposing. Regina was too as she looked skeptically at her wife.

“You give me some useful and truthful information, I’ll let you have your own chambers but two guards must be in it at all times. It also has to be something we don’t already know” The offer was a good one and very tempting. Regina had to commend her wife’s negotiation skills. She could see the wheels in the man’s head turning, wondering if he’d actually take the deal. After a few moments Neal slowly nodded his head. He obviously wasn’t the most loyal person around.

“Okay. I accept.” Emma looked at him expectantly and rolled her eyes when he just stood there silently.

“You have to actually tell me something for this to work.” She said with an exasperated sigh.

“Oh right. Um, Queen Snow has been contacting nearby kingdoms and asking them for their help with resources and more men.” This caught everyone’s attention.

“How many kingdoms has she contacted?” Emma asked hurriedly. Needing the information so she could prepare them for what was coming.

“Three, I think.” Emma looked at her wife with wide, determined eyes.

“You know what this means, right?” Emma asked quietly. The queen nodded slowly, already planning on who she would need to assist her.

“Of course, dear. This means war.”


	12. Chapter 12

_“You know what this means, right?” Emma asked quietly. The queen nodded slowly, already planning on who she would need to assist her._

_“Of course, dear. This means war.”_

Snow was pacing. Again. James watched on warily as his wife mumbled to herself. She hadn’t calmed down since the deal with Rumple and he doubted she would until the Savior trapped was in their magic cage.

“Snow, worrying yourself to death will do you no good.” He’s tried time and time again to get her to relax but she wasn’t budging. She shook her head furiously at him.

“No! We have to make sure we cover all the bases. Consider every possibility so we aren’t blindsided by any of her tricks.” James sighed and slumped into his throne. He noticed Red slip in and waved her over. She looked at Snow with a concerned expression before turning her attention back to the king. He looked incredibly worn out but she could also see the determination behind his eyes.

“Is she still stressing out about the Evil Queen thing?” Red asked while watching the queen pace back and forth.

“Yes. I can’t seem to calm her down. Do you think you could try?” He looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded and went to stand in front of Snow. The woman looked up, surprised to see Red standing there. She obviously hadn’t heard her walk in.

“Oh hello, Red. Is there something I can help you with?”

“No, but Snow you should really stop stressing over this. You’ve planned this from the inside out. It’ll be fine.” Red could understand why Snow was getting so worked up about this. This could go so very wrong if even the smallest mishap occurred. Taking the Evil Queen’s True Love was basically suicide but she missed Emma. The girl was her best friend and she was taken away from her by the Evil Queen. She wanted the woman to pay and this would do just that if everything goes as planned.

“I know. I just can’t help it. You know if this doesn’t work we’re dead. There is a small part of me that just doesn’t think it will go well.”

“Snow, you have three other kingdoms willing to help you go against Regina. She hasn’t a clue about what’s going to happen. You _do_ have the element of surprise.” Red spoke with an incredible amount of conviction and Snow felt some of the worries lift off her shoulders. She help her chin up and nodded.

“You’re right. This will work. Regina has no clue about what’s about to happen. She is completely ignorant to the situation and that is what’s keeping me somewhat optimistic about this.” Red smiled and nodded, following Snow as she walked back over to sit next to her husband. They all remained quiet, lost in their own thoughts until Red spoke up, breaking the silence in the room.

“I miss her.” She whispered. They didn’t need to ask who she was talking about. It was obvious. James nodded.

“I miss her too. I pray to the gods every night, that she is alright.” Snow looked up at him and took his hand.

“We’ll have that answer soon enough.” No one spoke after that. All of them praying that Emma survived all this time while in the clutches of the Evil Queen. Not even wanting to think about the horrible things she’s probably had to endure.

**_…_ **

Emma’s scream rang throughout the room.

“Ow! Fuck, Regina, stop!” Emma grit her teeth, trying to control her breathing.

“Do shut up, dear. It’s not _my_ fault you’re an idiot.” Regina was feeling extremely exasperated at the moment.

“I was trying to train! I just… overestimated my abilities. Which, as you know, rarely happens.” She felt Regina probe her shoulder again and hissed out in pain. “Dammit, Regina!”

“You are the one who thought she could dodge three arrows at the same time. Now if you do not stay still I will _rip_ it out.” Regina’s voice left no room for discussion and Emma sat down on their bed with a huff. Regina smirked and refocused her attention back to the arrow protruding from her wife’s shoulder. She sighed. _Only Emma would think shooting arrows coming from three different directions was a good idea._

“I need to remove it before I can heal it.” She unscrewed the metal arrowhead and frowned. “Was it truly necessary to use the metal arrows for _training_? We have an abundance of wooden ones just lying around. Did you even think this out before trying to execute it, dear?”

“I was feeling extremely confident at the moment, okay? Give me a break and just get the damn thing out of my shoulder.” When Regina stopped her hands and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she quickly added, “Please?”

“On three then. One-” The queen jerked her hand back, successfully taking the arrow shaft with her. Emma gave out a surprised yelp before shooting her a glare. “Don’t give me that look. I could have made you do it yourself.” She quickly healed the wound and handed Emma a wet rag to clean off the blood. She sighs and turns toward her wife.

“Thank you and I’m sorry. I’m just so fucking stressed! There’s just this feeling in my gut and it’s all I can focus on. I didn’t mean to be careless.” Regina looks at the blonde for a moment before taking the rag from her hands and gently cleaning the blood from her, now healed, skin.

“I know. You’ve been extremely wound-up for the past few days and it is really starting to worry me. You’ve never been this tense and unsure before.” She looked at her wife, noticing the bags under her eyes. She’s always trusted Emma and her instincts so this was becoming something that had Regina in a constant state of worry. For her wife, herself, and her kingdom.

“I know, but I can’t let this go. Not until I am completely sure there’s no threat. I sent a few guards out to check villages around the kingdom to see if anything is out of the ordinary.” Regina nodded thoughtfully.

“Good. I will not stand for any more of Snow’s petty meddling in my kingdom. I already have to prepare for the inevitable war she’s declared. I need to get into contact with a few allies and see if they’ll help if your idiotic mother decides to something completely foolish.”

“Do you know who you’ll ask?”

“I have a few ideas yes, but I loathe asking for any type of assistance so I’m putting it off until it is absolutely necessary.” Emma couldn’t help but laugh a little. She knew Regina would feel insanely uncomfortable with having to ask for someone’s help. Even if they were her friends.

“Okay, just as long as it’s not Gaston. I fucking _hate_ that guy. He thinks he’s so high and mighty and invincible with his dumb arms and tight shirts.” Emma crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. Regina smirked and rubbed her wife’s shoulder.

“The only reason you dislike him is because he flirts with me despite knowing I’m happily married.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“He doesn’t _just_ flirt with you, Regina! He ogles you like a wolf in heat. The cocky bastard doesn’t even take me seriously because you won’t let me hurt him! He laughs at me, Regina!” The blonde was standing now. It’s not like this is the first time they’ve had this conversation. She’s had to keep Emma from removing his head many times. And she’s not talking about the one sitting atop his shoulders.

“Darling, I know how insufferable he is, trust me I do, but we need him in our good graces. You castrating him is not the way to do that.” She walked over to her fuming wife, resting her arms on the woman’s sturdy shoulders. “You know you are the only one I want.” When the blonde just stared down at her she rose up to whisper in Emma’s ear.

“You know no one else could make me scream the way you do.” Emma groaned and uncrossed her arms to wrap them around Regina’s waist, pulling her body closer.

“You don’t play fair.” She grumbled. The queen grinned.

“All’s fair in love and war, dear.” But Regina’s smile was quickly wiped away with Emma’s next words.

“Then I guess you feel we should extend that same olive branch to Hans.” Regina pushed her back with a growl. Emma knew exactly how Regina felt about the man. He had been to the palace once and had immediately taken to Emma. Regina was furious and Emma was barely able to keep her from killing the man.

“Do not bring up that ill-bred, insufferable whelp. If he knows what’s good for him he won’t dare show his face here again.” Regina was furious. He had waltzed into her throne room as if it were his and began boasting on some ridiculous accomplishment, and going so far as to ask for a position in her council.

“But Regina, you just said I need to be civil with Gaston, so you need to be civil with Hans. It’s only fair.” Emma knew she was pushing her luck. She could already feel Regina’s magic start to rise but she really didn’t have much self-preservation when I came to Regina. The danger that continuously flowed from her wife was way too alluring for her not to indulge in whenever the opportunity presented itself.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me correctly. Do _not_ mention that halfwit in my presence. You are tip-toeing a very dangerous line, Emma. Are you sure you wish to continue?” Regina’s voice had dropped to the tone she uses when trying to intimidate someone and boy does it work. Emma may have been married to her for years but Regina has been a queen much longer than that and she still knows how to send shivers down Emma’s spine if she deems it necessary.

“I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up. Are you _jealous_?” Emma taunted further. The blonde didn’t even have a chance to react before she was flying across their bedroom and colliding with the wall right next to the fireplace. Emma would have tried fighting her wife’s magic had it not been for the purple swirling in her eyes. _That’s not good._ Emma feels like she may have pushed her a tad too far. The brunette glided toward her slowly, eyes never leaving Emma’s.

“Am. I. Jealous. Those are the words that just left your mouth. You actually decided to ask me if I was jealous of that obnoxious, lowlife of a man who thought it was okay to make passes at what is _mine_. I know you are not _that_ foolish, dear. Queens do not get jealous. Do you know why that is?” Regina was standing in front of Emma now. Not quite touching her but close enough that Emma could feel the heat coming off of her.

“I-I don’t know. Look, Regina I-” But she was cut off.

“The _reason_ is because when we want something we take it. How could I possibly be jealous of something that already belongs to _me_? I thought you would have already learned that by now. There is nothing in this universe or the next that could take you from me. Nobody would be that foolish.” Regina trailed her fingertip down Emma’s throat, coming to a stop at her heart and pressed her palm flat against the rapidly beating organ. She smiled at her wife’s racing heart. She loved that she could affect her like this. She lifted her eyes to look at Emma who was now sporting a very flushed faced and dilated pupils.

“This is mine.” She said, connecting their eyes. She reached for Emma’s hand, which was being held against the wall with her magic, and brought it up to rest above her own heart.

“And this is yours.” Emma’s breath hitched at Regina’s declaration. “Do you understand?” The blonde nodded slowly.

“Yes.” Regina gave her a small smile. Her eyes flicked down to Emma’s lips before meeting her gaze again.

“Good.” She whispered, threading her hands into blonde hair and crashing their lips together. Emma’s body was released and she immediately wrapped both arms around Regina’s waist. She tried to pour all of her love into the kiss, making sure her wife knew she wouldn’t want to _ever_ be anyone else’s. Regina pulled back and looked up at Emma who still had her eyes closed.

“Sorry I’ve been such a dunce lately. I don’t know why you put up with me.” Emma bit her lip, a nervous habit she had yet break. Regina reached up, gently pulling her lower lip from between her teeth, and caressed it with her thumb as she spoke.

“I put up with you and your moronic tendencies because while you may be an idiot, you’re my idiot and mine alone.” Emma grinned and bit the woman’s thumb playfully before kissing it softly.

“You are so damn perfect.” Regina chuckled.

“Others would beg to differ.”

“Well they’re peasants who don’t know what the hell they’re talking about.” Emma smiled and Regina rolled her eyes affectionately. She pushed Emma toward the door to their bedroom.

“You need to go continue your training. You remember what we’re doing tomorrow, yes?” The blonde gave her a confused look before groaning in realization.

“Ugh. Regina, can we please just forget about that? I really don’t have the ti-”

“You will make time. I already have a list of things I can’t wait to see you do.” Emma sighed as she walked out of the room. Both women went their separate ways. Emma back to the training yard and Regina to her study. She wasn’t surprised to see Maleficent searching her shelves for something.

“Is there something you actually need or are you just snooping?” Regina drawled. The blonde woman wasn’t even phased at the voice as she continued her search.

“I am looking for something and I knew it wouldn’t be kept in the library.” The blonde stopped looking at the books, and turned to face Regina.

“What is it you need, dear? I’d prefer you not poking around my things while I’m not here.” The brunette went to sit on the lounge near the bookcase Maleficent was looking at.

“Do you not trust me?” She smirked at Regina. The queen scoffed.

“Oh no. Of course I trust you, dear. Even though I haven’t seen you in over a decade after cursing you away from me.” The sarcasm only made the other woman raise an eyebrow. Regina sighed.

“What do you need, Maleficent?” The blonde suddenly looked sheepish which only served to make Regina more curious.

“I need a book on True Love and Soul Mates.” She mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. Regina’s mouth fell open in surprise but she composed herself quickly.

“And why do you need it?” The shape shifter shot her a glare but she just waited for a response.

“Because I’ve had to go the past 10 plus years without feeling any type of attraction to anybody and now I see you and your wife happily married and I want it. You owe me this.” Regina stared at her old friend for a moment before conceding.

“Very well. I am not the same person I was then and I do see that what I did to you was unfair. So I will help you.” Regina stood and walked over to a different bookcase. Pulling a book from the top left corner of the shelf she walked to her desk, beckoning the blonde to join her. Maleficent walked to where Regina stood and looked at the book uneasily before taking it from Regina’s hands. She began flipping through the pages but honestly had no idea what it was she was looking for. Regina must have caught on and took the book back before opening to a specific page.

“When I was younger there was a fairy who tried to help me find my soul mate but I refused her help. I don’t know if this is the spell she was going to use but I’m quite sure she was going to do it with her fairy dust.” She handed the book back over and watched Maleficent’s eyes fly over the page. A frown came across her face and she looked up.

“Neither you nor me possess fairy dust of light magic. This is useless.” Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

“What was the revelation you had just recently, dear?” She watched the blonde’s eyebrows furrow only to shot up a moment later.

“Emma.” She breathed the name in relief. Regina nodded.

“Yes. While she isn’t as experienced as either of us she has the white magic required to perform the spell but because it will take a lot out of her I will leave the choice to her.” She gave the woman a warning look that said if Emma said no she better not push her.

“Yes, of course. Can she do it now?” Regina sighed but nodded her consent.

“Should she agree to do this then my debt to you is paid in full. You will not be allowed to hold this over my head any longer.” She waited for Maleficent to think it through. The blonde finally nodded, albeit reluctantly.

“Fine. Should she agree to do this I will forgive you of your past transgressions.” Regina snapped her fingers and Emma appeared in a puff of purple smoke. Her sword was held up like she was about to attack, which, considering where she just came from, she probably was.

“What the hell?” She looked around the room, wondering why she was just transported while in the middle of sparring. She gives her wife a questioning look.

“We are in need of your assistance.” Regina looked at Emma expectantly but Emma was feeling extremely discombobulated at the moment. She noticed how close Maleficent was standing to Regina and the book between them and looked up curiously, blurting the first thing that came to mind.

“This isn’t some weird, sorceress sex thing is it? Because I really don’t think I-” She was cut off by Regina’s tired sigh.

“You’re truly a complete idiot.” Regina rubbed her temples while Maleficent just looked amused.

“Okay, so what do you need?” Regina looked at Maleficent and obviously waiting for her to explain.

“I would like to find my Soul Mate but Regina and I only have dark magic and the spell requires light magic or fairy dust. I was hoping you would be open to helping me.” The way the blonde asked Emma for help reminded her a lot of how Regina asks for help. It was uncomfortable and formal and mildly amusing. Emma looked to Regina silently asking if she was supposed to help her or not.

“The choice is yours, Emma. The spell requires a lot of energy and you will be exhausted afterward. You will probably have to sleep right after if you want to have enough energy for what I have planned tomorrow.” Regina smirked at the last part. Of course, Emma wouldn’t be allowed to get out of her training with Regina. She bit her lip, thinking. She couldn’t really deprive someone of finding their True Love. Not even she’s that cruel. And if Maleficent found hers then she wouldn’t have to worry about her hitting on her or Regina ever again. She smiled at that thought.

“Alright I’ll do it but I have no idea what I’m doing.” The older blonde’s shoulders sagged in relief. Regina walked to a mirror that sat on the wall behind her desk, gesturing for both blondes to follow her. Emma stood in front of the mirror, in the middle of both sorceresses. Regina moved Maleficent so she was facing Regina and so she had to turn her head to the left to see the mirror.

“Okay, Emma, place your fingers at the bottom of the mirror. Make sure they come into contact with the glass. Now, place your left hand directly on top of her heart.” Emma did as she was told then looked back up into the mirror waiting for further instructions.

“Good. Maleficent, she will only be a channel so you will be the one who has to think of love and wanting to find your soul mate. Emma will be focusing completely on trying to find said person. Are you ready?” When both blondes nodded she spoke to Emma again.

“Close your eyes and concentrate on the beating of her heart. Remember how we worked on pushing and pulling magic? Well she will push hers to you and you will have to push it to the mirror. If you open your eyes or lose concentration the connection will be broken. Focus on the feelings she’s giving you and direct them to the mirror.” Emma took a deep breath as she honed in on the other blonde’s heartbeats. She could feel the magic pulsing through her and tried leading it into the mirror. She wasn’t sure if it was working but she didn’t open her eyes to check. She figured they’d tell her if it wasn’t working.

Maleficent watched the glass with rapt attention as it began to swirl white. For what felt like forever, all she could see was white until finally a room began to come into focus. It was fuzzy at first but she continued to think of how much she wanted to find her True Love and the picture became sharper. There was no one there at first but then a brunette woman swept into view and her breath caught in her throat. She was the most beautiful person the witch had ever laid eyes on. She smiled as she watched her flit around the room, brown hair flowing behind her. She didn’t so much as blink, not wanting to miss a second.

Regina, looked from the mirror to Maleficent, a small smile forming on her lips at the wide grin on the other woman’s face that she probably didn’t even know was there. She looked back at the mirror and saw the picture begin to flicker. She looked over at Emma and noticed she was starting to sway.

“Emma! Emma, you can stop now.” The blonde’s eyes shot open and took in the woman on the glass as it began to fade away. She only caught a glimpse but it was enough to make her wonder. _Have I seen that woman before?_  


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hangs head in shame* I know! I know okay! And i would like to offer my deepest and most sincere apologies but i know that won't mean jackshit to some of you which is totally okay. I get it. I just- do you ever have so much bad shit happen to you that you can just feel yourself shutting down? Anyone? Well that's how i've been for a while now but i have been getting my shit together and honestly i have been trying to work on this chapter for so long (like several months) but i just couldn't. So i do hope you'll forgive me and i hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

"Emma! Emma, you can stop now." The blonde's eyes shot open and took in the woman on the glass as it began to fade away. She only caught a glimpse but it was enough to make her wonder. Have I seen that woman before?

After the world stopped moving and she was able to stand up straight, Emma looked over to the blonde who was still staring into the mirror. Her eyes now looking at her own reflection with a wide grin on her face that Emma was sure she didn't even know was there. Regina moved to Emma's side, ignoring the older blonde completely.

"Are you alright, dear?" She grasped Emma's chin, forcing green eyes to stare at her so she could be sure Emma hadn't exerted too much of her magic. Emma couldn't help but smile at her wife's worry. It was always a good feeling to know that only she got to see this side of Regina.

"I'm fine. I can handle using a little bit of magic." She assured.

"Be that as it may, I am your wife and your queen and I need to know you're okay." Regina knew Emma was excelling at using her magic recently and knew how to manage it but it didn't stop her from thinking back to all the times it has gone haywire. Emma also wasn't anywhere near Regina's level of expertise and until she was Regina would be checking her constantly.

"I know that, but you have an entire fucking kingdom to run. You don't have time to worry about me all the time." Emma had moved closer to Regina, gripping her waist lightly. Regina looked over Emma's shoulder to see if Maleficent was watching them but found that she had left. I'll definitely be talking with her later. She turned back to the blonde and smiled slightly, moving her arms to rest on Emma's shoulders and her hands toyed with the wispy hairs at the base of her neck.

"Dear, since we've been together would you please tell me a time you have not worried about me?" She questioned. Emma's answer was immediate.

"I'm always worried about you." Her brows furrowing slightly because this is something that Regina already knew.

"Exactly. So why do expect me not to worry about you when you are always worrying about me?" She watched on amused as Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times, coming up with nothing that would win in a discussion with the queen.

"I may have a kingdom to run but I would happily let all of them burn if it meant your safety. I suspect many if not all of the people at the palace know this and all of the kingdoms should be very much aware of how protective I am of you. " Emma's face broke out into a grin.

"I love when you get all protective of me." Regina rolled her eyes but the love shining in them was enough to tell that she was far from annoyed.

"You're an absolute fool."

"Yes, but I'm yours. Your own personal jester, if you will." Emma felt the hands in her hair drag her down so her forehead was against Regina's.

"And those who forget it will incur my wrath tenfold."

"I'd like to incur your wrath tenfold." Emma returned cheekily.

"Oh, I bet you would but now you must rest." Regina snapped her fingers, sending them to their bedroom. Emma frowned when the smoke cleared.

"I have no desire to sleep, my queen. Unless it's with you that is." Regina raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. After a few moments of silence she sighed.

"Emma, I will not have you training or exerting anymore energy today. You may say you feel fine but you used a lot of magic and I do not want you collapsing due to exhaust that could have been easily avoided." She watched as Emma sulked out of her clothes and stand in front of her with a pout on her face. The two women held each other's gazes, Emma with a sad look on her face and Regina with an annoyed one.

"I don't know what it is you're trying to accomplish." Regina watched Emma's pout deepen and the blonde moved closer.

"Please?" her chin began to quiver and she ducked her head into Regina's shoulder. The queen huffed out an annoyed breath but her arms wrapped themselves around the blonde's waist, out of habit more than anything.

"Emma." The tone was obviously a warning that her wife didn't seem to take very seriously because all she got as a response was a quick kiss on her neck.

"I just wanna spend time with you, my queen."

"And you will. Tomorrow." Regina said, backing them up until Emma's back hit the side of the bed. Emma sighed and climbed into bed slowly, ignoring Regina's smug look of victory.

"But what about Sn-"

"I can deal with Snow. I have in the past and will have no trouble doing so now." Regina leaned over and gave Emma a quick kiss. "And don't even think about trying to leave this room because I will know and I will not be happy." She didn't give Emma a chance to respond before poofing herself away.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Emma slept through the day just like Regina guessed she would, a few of the White Kingdom's soldiers were found creeping around the edges of her kingdom near some of the further towns. Not wanting to deal with the pest that is Snow White, Regina quickly crushed the hearts of the men that were captured so she could get back to more pressing matters.

…

Emma woke up later that night, the moonlight shining in through their balcony windows. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, surprised at how tired she still was, and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Well, it seems like someone was quite tired. How do you feel, dear?" Emma looked over at Regina, who was sat on the chaise lounge next to the burning fireplace. She hadn't looked up from the book in her hand or let go of the goblet of, most likely, wine in her other hand. Emma had to take a minute to just stare in awe at her wife. Her Queen. How did I manage to marry someone so divine? She thought, as she watched the fire flicker over Regina's form. She also took note of the silk night gown Regina wore which didn't really cover much of anything (not that she was complaining). She stood, swaying a little bit as she walked over to her, obviously very relaxed, wife. Without a word, she grabbed Regina's ankles, pulling her forward a little bit, causing the queen to jolt and glare up at Emma. Ignoring the look, Emma sat in the small space that was now available behind Regina, pulling her into her chest and tangling their legs together.

"Was that your subtle way of saying 'I told you so'?" She leaned her head on the shoulder in front of her, wondering if she knew what book Regina was reading.

"If I was going to say 'I told you so' then I would have just out right said it. It was merely an observation." Regina said back without missing a beat, turning the page only a moment later. They were both silent, Regina leaning against Emma, Emma enjoying just having Regina in her arms, her hands roaming her body lightly, innocently. Regina was just so soft, how was she supposed to keep her hands off? The crackling of the fire the only sound in the room until Emma's hunger made itself known. Regina chuckled, finally putting down her book, and reached for a tray that Emma hadn't even notice that was sitting on the side table.

"This was brought in not too long ago. I was going to wake you before it got cold." She turned slightly so she was still leaning into Emma and so that the blonde could reach the food on the tray. They sat in silence while Emma ate and when she put the tray aside she could feel the drowsiness she had felt in her body when she woke start to return so she gained the rest of her strength and hefted Regina up into her arms as she stood, carrying her bridal style. Not expecting the sudden movement Regina yelped in a very unqueenly manner, and wrapped her arms around her knight's neck. Emma set Regina down carefully onto her side before going to flop down on hers, sweating a little. Why am I so weak? From one damn spell? As if reading her mind Regina turned to face Emma, sighing.

"What you did was a very powerful spell and, like I warned you, it took a lot of energy from your body. You should be able to handle that level of magic more easily but I suppose it was a tradeoff considering you were training and learning magic at the same time. We need to work on it more." Emma blinked sleepily before nodding slightly.

"Kay, Gina. More magshic…" she trailed off, her words slurring near the end. Regina just shook her head fondly before drifting off to sleep herself.

…

Emma was up early the next morning preparing for her very intense, very long, work out. Emma was sitting at a long dining table fiddling with one of her daggers when Regina sashayed into the room. She raises a questioning eyebrow at Emma, obviously surprised at her being awake and dressed before her.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise? Do tell. What was so important you had to wake up early?" Emma shrugged.

"I guess I just wanted to be ready for today." She immediately began eating when a plate was set in front of her, not noticing Regina's curious gaze.

"How do you feel?" Emma looked up and her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the question.

"I'm feeling really good actually. I guess I just needed food and sleep. And yes I know, 'you told me so'." Regina smirked and nodded but stayed quiet as she began to eat her breakfast. A comfortable silence settled between them as they finished eating. Regina grinned at Emma as she stood, the blonde rolled her eyes at the woman but couldn't hide the small pull at the corners of her mouth. Exiting the room they headed toward the training yard but didn't get very far before they were stopped by one of her guards jogging over to them, looking very nervous.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there are people at the gate demanding to see you now."

"Well send them away. I am in no mood and I have cancel court for the day." Just as they turned to continue walking the guard spoke out again.

"They are from the White Palace… with a message." Regina closes her eyes and massages her temples for a moment.

"Fine. Tell them I will be there in a moment. Do not let them in the gates." The guard nodded and ran off to deliver her message. Regina turned to Emma who was actually looking quite pleased at the moment.

"Oh no. You're not getting out of this, wait for me in the far training yard. I don't want anyone ogling you." Emma snorted.

"As if they'd do something so incredibly idiotic. They're smarter than that." Regina just hummed in response and was about to disappeared in a cloud of smoke when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Emma pulled her close enough so that their foreheads would be touching.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina wondered, letting her hands slip up to Emma's neck.

"Well I realized that because I woke up early today I haven't had a chance to kiss my wife yet. And that, my queen, is unacceptable." She didn't let Regina respond before pressing their lips together but she could feel the smile on the woman's face. When they pulled back they were somehow closer to each other.

"I love you." Emma whispered, with a tender tone and warm eyes that just melted Regina.

"I love you too. Very much so." Regina whispered back before pecking her lips and poofing away.

...

Emma had been stretching for a while now, shaking out her muscles, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Gods, what the hell took so long?" She asked, taking a sip of water from the water skin she brought with her. When no response came she turned to see what the problem was and saw Neal standing directly behind her. With no warning her lunged and grabbed her wrist, slapping on the cuff before she even knew what was happening. A black hood was put over her head and she felt her body being transported… somewhere. Why do I feel so god damn weak and tired? She asked herself as she leaned against the surface of wherever she was.

"We did it James. We got her." She heard from a familiar voice before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to get to this part of the story and i am so happy it's finally here! So what'd you think? I tried to get some fluff in there while also moving the plot along. Next chapter... well there's gonna be a little of this a little of that and Regina is gonna call in a few troops of her own. Who do you think? throw some guesses out there. I know but i wanna see what y'all are thinking.
> 
> PM me on here or tumblr for any questions or to annoy my ass to write the next chapter. whichever. (hipsters-watch-tv)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! As sworn the next chapter is here! Now it's not as long as it usually is but i figured you'd rather have something now rather than wait another one or two months for it to be as long as i usually make them. 
> 
> Warning: Torture near the end. Tread carefully!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

_A black hood was put over her head and she felt her body being transported… somewhere. Why do I feel so god damn weak and tired? She asked herself as she leaned against the surface of wherever she was._

" _We did it James. We got her." She heard from a familiar voice before passing out._

Regina was annoyed and  _incredibly_  pissed off.  _All I want is a few hours without any nonsense but of course Snow White ruins it._  She appears in front of the gate, causing the messenger guards to jump and shout out. She scoffed.  _Cowards_.

"What do you want?" She growled at them, pleased at their ill-hidden fear.

"We don't want anything from  _you_." One sneered at her.

"We are but a distraction sent by our king and queen. Now  _you_  will be the one who suffers." Said the other, with his head held high and a smug look on his face. Regina looked at them curiously.

"What are you two going on about? Why are you wasting my time?" She questioned, her anger only building with each moment that passed.

"Why don't you go ask your  _Savior_?" The first man jeered. She scowled but flicked her wrist, sending the two men to her dungeons and taking herself to the field that Emma was waiting in. The smoke clear but her wife was nowhere to be seen, her discarded water skin the only thing letting Regina know she was, in fact, here. She rolled her eyes before closing them, focusing on Emma's magic in an attempt to teleport herself to wherever she was. She frowned, Emma's magic was barely tangible, almost non-existent, making it impossible for her to find the blonde.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. She hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary recently but she also hadn't been that focused on their magic so she had no idea how long Emma's magic has been…out of commission. She poofed herself to the main training field where all the other knights were training, upon noticing their queen, all of the knights on the field got down on one knee and lowered their heads in respect.

"Where is my wife?" She asked in a hardened tone, becoming very annoyed at Emma's sudden disappearance. She watched as those on the field looked at her confused.

"Your Majesty, the White Knight has not been on this field today. We have not seen her." One of the men kneeling near her informed her. Regina was really starting to worry. She knew Emma was capable of taking care of herself but she could barely  _feel_  her at the moment and, honestly, it scared Regina a bit. She nodded her thanks to the man before turning and walking slowly back to the castle.

"Return to your training." She ordered absentmindedly, her mind thinking of where it was the woman could have possibly gone.

…

Snow's heart was beating so  _very_  quickly. She sat watching the Evil Queen's White Knight slumped over in the cage, unconscious. James was sitting next to her, his hand grasped firmly on the hilt of his sword, like he was expecting her to wake up at any moment and attack them. Red stood next to them, looking tense and anxious. She looked around at the other men posted around the room, their eyes focused on the cage, their hands on their swords. She took a deep breath and nodded at one of the guards posted near the cage. He nodded to his queen and turned, dumping a bucket of water on the trapped woman. The room was silent and everyone was on edge as they watched the woman immediately react to the water, shooting up into more of a sitting position and turning her head frantically despite the bag over her head. They could hear her labored breathing and watched as her movements became less frantic and more careful.

To say Emma was pissed would have been the understatement of the century. She was  _livid_. Not only had  _Neal_  gotten the drop on her, somehow, but she was now trapped in some sort of jail and covered in water. She tried moving her hands from their awkward position behind her back to pull the sack off of her head but found she could barely move them at all.  _They chained me to a fucking cell._ She took a deep breath just like Regina had taught her and focused on her surroundings. She closed her eyes, focusing on any sound that was in the room. She rolled her eyes, easily hearing the breathing of the four men standing around her cell.  _Whoever they are, they're clearly poorly trained._  She thought to herself. She tilted her head more, trying to hear past the men directly next to her. She frowned. The room was entirely too still. She tried using her magic to reach out and give her a hint at how many other people were in the room with her but all she got was a painful jolt in her chest and a wave of fatigue.  _What the hell did they do to me?_ A groan left Emma's lips without her permission, which seemingly sprung the room into action because she could hear clothes shuffling and the sound of sword on sheathe.

Snow slowly made her way down the steps to the cage, her husband and best friend close behind. She took a deep breath before beginning to speak in the steadiest voice she could muster.

"You have been captured and are now prisoner in the White Kingdom. We know who you are and the horrors you perform for the  _Evil Queen_." Emma's jaw clenched when her suspicions about where she was were confirmed.  _Of fucking course._  She thought bitterly. She stayed quiet, though, her body tensing in anger when she heard Regina being referred to as the "Evil Queen".

"You are now at  _our_  mercy and will pay for the crimes you've committed to not only this kingdom but all the other innocents you have tormented over the past several years." Snow spoke strongly, her confidence growing as she saw the guards around the room nod in agreement.  
"What say you,  _Savior_?" Snow waited for a response. Expecting an outburst of anger or expletives, or  _something_  but there was no reaction at all. The woman simply sat in the cage with her head leaning against the bars. She looked to James who nodded at her then turned to nod at one of the guards stationed around the small prison. He took the hilt of his sword and struck her head through the bars yelling,

"You will show your queen respect and answer her majesty's question!" Emma was genuinely surprised by the sudden violent display, not at all expecting the shot to the head. She grunted as the hilt came into contact with the side of her face, immediately splitting the skin above her left eye on her forehead.

"Fucker." She whispered to herself as she took a calming breath. Obviously she's had far worse, dealt by the hand of her own wife at times, but she wasn't pleased with being hit by the weak "knights" (she scoffed at the term, using it  _very_  loosely) of the white kingdom. She smirked, despite no one being able to see her face. If she was gonna be stuck in the godsforsaken palace she might as well have a little fun with it.

" _She_  is not my queen.  _My_  Queen is the only one who garners my respect. No offense,  _mother_ , but you are a  _joke_." She said smiling, imaging Regina's reaction to what was now playing out.

…

" _Where is she_?" Regina boomed as she threw open the doors to her war room, drawing the attention of Killian, Graham, Neal, and a few other knights that were there. Upon seeing Neal she stalked towards him, eyes burning with malice.

" _You!_  Where. Is. My. Wife." Her voice got colder as she got closer and she could see the fear in the man's eyes.

"H-How would I know? Why are you asking me?" He stuttered, his heart started pounding in his ears. He didn't think anyone had seen him walking back from the far field.

"I'm asking you because there are two of Snow White's guards chained up in my dungeon and you knew the previous knights who had been here. So I will ask you one more time.  _Where_  is my wife?" She growled as she stood in front of him, not noticing Graham and Killian take cautious positions close behind her.

"I-I don't know! She- I don't know where she is!" He tried telling her unconvincingly. Her nostrils flared and her hand shot out to grab the man by the throat but felt a hand catch her arm, keeping her from reaching the man. Her eyes grew slightly as she turned to look at Killian. Surprised by the  _audacity_  he had by actually  _grabbing_  her.

"If you value your only other working hand I suggest you remove it from my arm at once." The man swallowed deeply but kept his hand there. Hoping his queen would have mercy once she knew he was only doing this at her wife's request.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I can't do that. Graham and I promised your wife that, should she not be here, we'd stop you from harming him." He looks at her with pleading eyes, really not wanting to lose  _another_  hand. Regina closed her eyes, calming herself as she took a few steps back from the dead man. She knew Killian was looking out for her, specifically instructed to by Emma should this situation ever come about but it didn't mean Regina still wasn't furious she couldn't lay a hand on the man. She clenched her hands as she scowled at him, her brain running wild with all the things she wish she could do to him at the moment.

"Graham." She said through gritted teeth. "Take him out of my sight and do not let me see him again until he's willing to cooperate. Use whatever methods you deem necessary."

"Yes, my Queen." He smiled kindly at her and bowed before grabbing the man by the collar and dragging him out of the room. Emma was one of his dearest friends and this man would pay for her disappearance, whether he was willing to cooperate or not.

Regina watched, satisfied, as Graham dragged the fool off. She turned to Killian who was obviously still unsure of how she felt about being grabbed.

"Captain, go fetch the two from the dungeon and bring them to the throne room. I want to have a little talk with them." He nodded and hurried out of them room, not wanting to risk her majesty's temper. Regina decided to walk to the throne room, her mind racing on where Emma could be and if she was alright. Honestly, she was having a difficult time trying to figure out how anyone was able to get the drop on Emma in the first place. Emma was the most capable person she knew and the fact that, of all people,  _Sir Neal Cassidy_ , was able to overcome  _Emma_  was unfathomable. It was highly illogical and she was going to find out just how he was able to do it and if he had any help. She waved her hands, throwing the doors to the room open and strode angrily over to her throne, wondering if anyone in her castle would be stupid enough to help the idiot.

"My Queen." Regina looked up, seeing Killian with a few knights standing behind the two White Guards. The captain made his way up the stairs to stand in his place behind her throne, eyes narrowed at the two men kneeling on the ground. Regina leaned back, her hands clasped together in front of her chest as she studied both men.

"Now this will go one of two ways. The first being, I ask you questions which you answer truthfully and there is minimal to no pain. The second, I ask you questions, you decide to be uncooperative and by the end of this my staff will be mopping your blood off of my floor. But you should know, either way, I  _will_  receive answers to all of my questions." She let the threat sit for a moment before standing and tapping her finger against her chin.

"So let's see. What you will tell me first is: what happened to my White Knight?" She came to stand at the bottom of the steps, a few feet in front of the kneeling men. When neither said a word she sighed and gave a small nod to the two knights standing behind them. They both grabbed the hair of the man in front of them and pulled their heads back, exposing their necks and pressing their daggers to the skin there. Both guards stared up at her with hatred in their eyes.

"You might as well kill us! We'd rather die than tell you anything!" One spat at her, grimacing when the dagger at his neck began to cut a bit deeper. Regina laughed pleasantly at his words.

"Oh, you really are from the White Kingdom." She approached him, grasping his chin roughly between her fingers, and a wicked grin on her face. "You are in  _my_  kingdom now. If a prisoner doesn't cooperate and they have information I  _want_ , then I keep them alive until I get it. But oh you will  _wish_  I had killed you by the end of the day." She released his chin after seeing fear enter his eyes. She looked back at her knights expectantly and both took that as their queue and slowly sheathed their daggers into the area where the collarbone meets the neck until they wouldn't sink any deeper. She watched as they screamed out in pain, pleased with her own knights for knowing to keep and hand on their other shoulder to keep them upright.

"Now I will ask again. What happened to my wife?" she looked at them, waiting for an answer. When both still refused to answer she gave an annoyed huff and sat back down in her throne. She gave a "go ahead" gesture to her knights and they put pressure on the knives embedded in the collarbones and started twisting, immediately drawing screams that rang off the walls of the large room. Regina was not in the mood for a slow, drawn out torture session. She wanted answers and she wanted them now so with a snap of her fingers fire hot coals appeared under the knees on the two men, burning straight through the cloth on their legs and instantly started scalding their knees. After a few very long minutes, Regina made the pits disappear and magicked two buckets of ice cold water to pour over their heads, soaking their entire bodies. She waited for the screams and whimpers to die down before speaking again.

"I am in no mood to spend the next few hours trying to draw information out of you two dolts." She walked down to them again, and stuck a hand in each of their chests, pulling out their hearts in one fell swoop. "Though it  _is_  a shame we don't have more time together, this way isn't  _nearly_  as much fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there that is. I know where the story's going since i've been waiting since i started writing it to get here but i don't know when the next chapter will be but i promise i will work on it! I'm getting better i think! So, obviously, this is where shit is gonna get real serious and real fun! Let me know if you like waiting for the longer chapters or you prefer the shorter ones that come sooner! See you later y'all!
> 
> (also if you feel like i'm taking too fucking long remind me on tumblr -----> hipsters-watch-tv or PM me here)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like everytime i post, i apologize for the lack of updates. I guess you can say i've been in a writing rut. I haven't forgotten about this and have actually been thinking about this and writing little by little every once in a while for the last few months. I got all the comments and PMs on here and on tumblr and they are truly very helpful! I moved across several states recently and college is keeping me busy but i promise i'm not gonna just abandon this story. So yeah, sorry and thanks. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own OUAT

 

" _I am in no mood to spend the next few hours trying to draw information out of you two dolts." She walked down to them again, and stuck a hand in each of their chests, pulling out their hearts in one fell swoop. "Though it is a shame we don't have more time together, this way isn't nearly as much fun."_

"Now tell me, where is my savior?" She squeezed their hearts as she asked, making sure they knew how easily she could dispose of them.

"We- we don't know! We were just told to send a message!"

"And the message _is_?" She rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Queen Snow said to tell you that she finally has her revenge for every _wicked_ thing you've done!" She let a soft _hmmm_ rumble past her throat as she made her way back to her throne, hearts still in her hands.

"There! We've told you what you want to know! Now give us our hearts, witch!" The one who hadn't said what the message was tried to shout but it sounded more like a pained groan.

"There is nothing else? Nothing pertaining to the savior or why you were sent here?" When both men shook their heads she smiled. "Excellent. You are now of no use to me." She said just before crushing their hearts in her fists, letting the remains slip through her fingers onto the pristine floor below. She turned to Killian who had been standing behind her throne silently.

"Let's go see if Graham has made any progress shall we?"

…

The room was silent. Only Snow's sudden labored breathing could be heard. To say Emma was pleased with herself would be an understatement. She didn't have much time to listen around the room, though, before the bag was yanked from her head, the sudden brightness making Emma wince and clench her eyes shut. When she was able to get her bearings she was surprised to see that she was in cage surrounded by White Kingdom "knights". Her focus was drawn to the sudden sob Snow let out, her hands covering her mouth, eyes wide and filled with tears. She took a tentative step forward, like she didn't believe what she was seeing. Well she _didn't_ believe what she was seeing even though she was looking at her daughter with her own two eyes. Charming wasn't fairing any better, his eyes watering and mouth agape as he stared at his daughter.

"Emma?" Snow asked so lightly that only the last two letters were actually audible.

"In the flesh. Unfortunately." She drawled back, no emotion for the two people in front of her.

"B-but how? How is this possible? We didn't know if you were dead or alive. And if you were we had no idea what that _wretched_ woman has been doing to you all these years." Snow's voice was full of emotion as she looked at her daughter for the first time in _years_. Emma's jaw clenched at Snow's words, had she been free she would have made sure the woman _never_ bad-mouthed her wife ever again. However, she was not free therefore she had to keep her cool. For _now_.

"Oh Regina? Yeah, I've been with her this whole time." She responded nonchalantly, wanting to smirk at the loud in-take of breath Snow took. The raven haired woman walked closer to the cage, Charming following directly behind her.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you? What am I saying, of course she did! Oh I'm _so_ sorry, Emma! This is all my fault! She did this because of _me_!" Snow spoke so frantically Emma was starting to get a headache. She groaned and let her head fall back against the bars of the cage worsening the pain in her head (not the brightest idea, she'll admit).

"Would you get over yourself? Not everything is about you! Precious and pure, Snow _fucking_ White! I can't decide whether you're stupid or just _that_ full of yourself, thinking that my time with Regina was all because _you_ were the catalyst and that was the sole reason for it." Emma scoffed at the surprised look on Snow's face. _Fucking unbelievable._

"Emma, I don't understand. That woman is evil and she's clearly done something to you to make you loyal to her! I can't believe all the horrible things she's made you do for so long!" Emma couldn't help but smile then, the clear horror and distress on Snow's face was just too amusing to her.

"Regina hasn't done a _single_ thing to me that I haven't wanted and has never made me do anything that I wasn't happy and willing to do, I can promise you that." Emma gave her a wide grin, loving the emotions crossing over her " _parents'_ " faces.

"Oh Emma. You probably don't even realize the hold she has on you! Our Emma would never say these kinds of things." She gave the blonde a look full of pity and Emma wanted nothing more than to slap it off of her face.

"You know what? You're right. _Your_ Emma would never say something like that but guess what, I'm _not_ your Emma and I haven't been since the day I ran away. I'm _Regina's_. _Her_ savior, _her_ white knight, and _her_ Emma. And she absolutely has a hold on me but not in the way you're thinking." She watched Snow flounder for words at that, daring her to say something about Regina again.

"Blue! Please find out what Regina has done to our daughter!" She shouted loudly without looking away from Emma. Emma rolled her eyes as the fairy appeared and floated cautiously over to her, she lolled her head to the side and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, Blue! Find out all of the _terrible_ things Regina has done to me!" She smirked as she turned her eyes to her mother. "And she has done _many_ terrible things to me." The look of disgust that crossed the two royals' faces was priceless. Blue ignored the caged woman and moved her hands in an arching motion scanning for spells and any kind of magic that may have been hidden from Emma. Nothing. The fairy frowned and tried again but there was _nothing_. She turned to her queen.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I can't find anything."

"Well then try _again_! I know she had to have cast a spell on her or something!" The panic that was starting to creep into the White Queen's eyes was clear to everyone in the room.

"I _did_ check twice. There's nothing more I can do. I'm truly sorry." The fairy gave Snow a sorrowful look and disappeared from sight. The room was silent for a few moments before it was broken by Emma's quiet laughter.

"So now what? Are you just going to keep me in the cage for the rest of my life? Did you plan this out at all?"

"No, of course not! We just… we just need to find out what has happened to you. We can be a family again, Emma!" Snow gave her a hopeful smile and walked a bit closer to her long lost daughter.

"Oh fuck off with your 'family' bullshit! You don't give two shits about what I want, you've _never_ listened to me, and yet you keep preaching this 'let's be a family' line! Listen carefully. You're. Not. My. Family." Snow shakes her head, refusing to accept her words.

"Emma, please. We can work this out; just let us help you." Charming stepped up next to his wife as he spoke in earnest.

"There's nothing to work out! You kidnapped me and you're holding me hostage! If you really want to ' _help'_ me then let me go!" Emma was really starting to get worked up, she could feel her magic running rampant beneath her skin ready to be let loose but the damn bracelet on her arm was keeping it on a tight leash.

"You know we can't do that, Emma." Snow looked at her sadly while shaking her head. It made Emma feel like she was a kid all over again and it _really_ pissed her off.

"Fine. Then we have nothing else to talk about, so we just wait, I guess." Emma leaned back against the cage with a sigh.

"Wait for _what_ exactly." Charming asked, confused.

"Well wait for me, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get something out and i hope y'all liked it. If you're reading any of my other stories i haven't abandoned those either i just have to balance these stories and my college work so forgive me! If you have any questions, comments, or whatever then you know where to contact me. Until next time!


End file.
